Deseos que se vuelven realidad
by Bella Scullw
Summary: La princesa Hinata ha sido secuestrada por su herencia del Byakugan, diecisiete años pasan y nadie ha podido hallarla. ¿Qué pasara cuando debibo a un sueño salga de la torre donde ha estado encerrada? ¿Y cuando conozca al misterioso Naruto? NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaShizu
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos que se vuelven realidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Felicidad.

Eso era lo que sentían el rey Hiashi y la reina Hana ante la llegada de su primogénita. Una bella nena de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos perlas, y el cabello oscuro con lindos toques azulados que realzaban la delicadeza y ternura que inspiraba la pequeña. En su reino, el reino del agua, todos celebraban a lo grande el nacimiento de la niña, que había sido esperado mucho tiempo.

Era prácticamente un milagro, pensaban que al final la reina no tendría hijos, y la sorpresa y felicidad no tuvieron límites cuando se anunció la llegada de Hinata, que para acabar de orgullecer a todos, llevaba el Byakugan, la herencia de sangre que pocos Hyugas llevaban y la cual la hacía muy especial.

Hinata Hyuga.

Su próxima reina, la tan esperada niña que llenó de alegría a todo el reino. La princesa más hermosa que habían visto y también la que les abriría muchas puertas al tener el Byakugan. Uno de los Dōjutsu más poderosos en el mundo, que podía competir sin problemas con el Sharingan, aunque no con el Rin'negan que era el Dōjutsu legendario. Se decía que los que tenían esos ojos tenían la capacidad de ver a través de cualquier cosa a varios metros a la redonda, de poder manejar el chakra a su antojo y poder fortalecer a cualquier persona, curarle cualquier enfermedad solo con tener el Byakugan.

Deseado, ese poder era deseado por muchos.

Pero, ignorantes de esa avaricia o más bien queriendo ignorar esa avaricia que despertaba los ojos de su hija, los reyes se dejaron llevar por la dicha de tenerla que no reforzaron la seguridad en torno a su palacio. El reino del agua era uno de los más poderosos, junto al reino del fuego, el reino del aire y el reino de la tierra, los dos primeros eran liderados por amigos mutuos por lo que el mundo iba en paz. Existían ninjas, pero solo los necesarios para proteger el reino y más que todo a la familia real.

El día del cumpleaños número uno de la pequeña fueron invitados los reyes de los países vecinos. Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki del reino del viento, con su pequeño hijo Naruto. Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha del reino del fuego con su hijo Sasuke. Hisoka y Karura No Sabaku del reino de la tierra junto a sus tres hijos.

Para conmemorar ese día, los reyes lanzaron una antorcha flotante al oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas. Cuando la fiesta acabó, despidiéndose de todos y dejando a sus invitados en sus respectivas habitaciones, los reyes entraron a su recamar, dejando a la pequeña Hinata en la cuna cercana al balcón. Pronto entraron rápidamente en un profundo sueño, sin darse cuenta que una figura encapuchada había entrado por el balcón sin hacer ruido.

La pequeña Hinata dormía plácidamente, sin darse cuenta de que una persona que no conocía se había acercado a su cuna para observarla con creciente avaricia.

El llanto de la niña había alertado a sus padres, para cuando se levantaron, lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue a alguien a quien no reconocieron llevándose a su hija.

— ¡Hinata!

Buscaron y buscaron, pero no lograron hallarla. Hana se deprimió profundamente, mientras Hiashi se volvió un hombre frio y brusco. Pero por cada año que pasaba desde que desapareció en el día de su cumpleaños lanzaban miles de antorchas flotantes, con la esperanza de que su princesa perdida regresara a ellos.

Diecisiete años habían pasado desde ese entonces y aún no la encontraban y poco a poco las esperanzas se iban acabando.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vale, sé que tengo que actualizar Mi Dulce Castigo y El Precio de un Alma, pero…no lo van a creer…bueno, tal vez sí, pero esto de la uni me quitó completamente todas las ideas y por más que he querido no puedo hacer los capítulos. Y eso que quería aprovechar que siendo la primera semana y no teniendo mucho que hacer pudiera publicar algo. Pero en fin, de verdad yo no controló mi inspiración, que mas quisiera.<strong>_

_**Y tengo esta idea desde hace bastante tiempo, desde que vi Enredados, de hecho estoy basando este fic de esa película, aunque como en mis adaptaciones anteriores no será igual, no tendría caso, pero si tomare varias partes de la película. Espero que esta nueva idea les guste.**_

_**Más que todo lo hice, porque estoy viendo que el NaruSaku está avanzando, y eso no me gusta nada ò.ó **_

_**¡Que viva el NaruHina! **_

_**Espero que les guste y comenten.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. De Deseos y Sueños

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos que se vuelven realidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>De Deseos y sueños<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

En medio de un lúgubre bosque, oculta tras altas e imponentes rocas, una torre se alzaba majestuosa contra el perfil de la luna llena. El ruido de la cascada tras la torre producía un sonido tintineante en medio de aquel silencio, y para hacer las cosas más extrañas una pequeña figura se asomaba por la alta ventana, observando con un suspiro de anhelo la noche hermosa.

Una pequeña niña de no más de cuatro años, de cabello negro azulado hasta la cintura, ojos perlas y piel pálida, que se empinaba los mas que podía para poder ver las bonitas luces que rodeaban la luna llena. Cientos de luces que iluminaban el oscuro cielo de forma fantástica.

Trató de no hacer ruido mientras cerraba la ventana después de ver el hermoso espectáculo, ese día cumplía cuatro años, y como cada día en su cumpleaños las bonitas luces resplandecían en el cielo.

¿Por qué siempre el día de su cumpleaños?

Su vestido blanco se arrastró suavemente por el frio suelo mientras daba pasitos suaves y silenciosos. Pasó en puntitas por la habitación de su madre, Chiyome, ella se enojaría si sabía que había estado levantada tan tarde. La pequeña logró llegar a salvo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta, justo cuando un pequeño perrito de color blanco se le tiró encima.

— ¡Akamaru! —chilló suavemente la pequeña.

—Guau —ladró Akamaru.

La niña rió suavemente, le acarició la cabeza peluda y lo dejó en el suelo. Como le gustaría estar afuera, conocer el mundo, siempre había sido su sueño, desde que tenía memoria para recordar nunca había salido de la torre. Pero las palabras de su madre siempre resonaban en su cabeza.

_El mundo está lleno de peligros… alguien como tú no podría sortearlos. Aquí estas a salvo… Hinata._

Suspirando la pequeña princesa se metió a su cama para dormir, esperaba algún día poder conocer el exterior.

.

~o~

.

Catorce años después…

En el reino del Viento, Kushina, la hermosa reina gritoneaba mientras perseguía a un joven rubio.

— ¡Que no! ¡Ya me canse de esto, ´ttebayo! —gritó Naruto mientras esquivaba los golpes de su madre.

Minato suspiró con resignación, al igual que Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Naruto, príncipe heredero del reino del Fuego. Al igual que Naruto, que era príncipe heredero del reino del viento.

La pelirroja miró con ojos asesinos a su hijo, apretando entre sus pálidas manos la ropa formal que quería que su hijo vistiese para la ceremonia de la próxima semana, en la que a pesar de no haberla encontrado hasta ahorita, se celebraría el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Hinata Hyuga, desaparecida princesa heredera del reino del agua. Y como cada año, sus padres lanzarían miles de antorchas flotantes al cielo.

En una muda súplica de que les regresaran a su hija.

—Todos los años es lo mismo —se quejó Naruto frunciendo el ceño — ¡No la van a encontrar, dattebayo! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

— ¡Naruto! —reprendió Minato enojado.

—Compórtate como el próximo rey de este país, ´ttebane —chilló Kushina dejando de perseguirle —Déjate de caprichos estúpidos, Naruto. Solo será un día, no pedimos más. No entiendes el sufrimiento de Hana-chan y el tonto de Hiashi.

El rubio menor frunció el ceño, mientras de mala gana se adelantó hasta donde estaba su madre y cogía las ropas.

— ¡Que fastidio, ´ttebayo!

Y caminó a su habitación a paso imperioso. Sasuke rodó los ojos, y se dirigió a los padres de Naruto, amigos de sus propios padres:

—Hablare con el dobe, no se preocupen.

Minato asintió, agradecido.

—Espero, Sasuke que logres meter algo de razón en la cabeza hueca del baka de mi hijo —dijo Kushina altaneramente.

Los dos reyes se dieron vuelta y salieron del salón principal donde habían estado correteando al rebelde príncipe, volviendo rápidamente a atender los asuntos de su reino. De verdad esperaban que Naruto no les dejara mal. Ellos mejor que nadie sabían el sufrimiento de Hana y Hiashi, eran sus amigos y los habían visto tanto tiempo tras el secuestro de Hinata.

¿Dónde estaría la princesa pérdida?

.

.

.

En medio del bosque, no muy lejos del reino del agua, todo seguía igual, la entrada secreta a la torre donde la princesa Hinata se mantenía oculta nadie la conocía, ni siquiera la propia Hinata, ya que esta nunca había salido de la torre.

Aún así era un lugar hermoso, rodeado de una cascada y un pequeño riachuelo, árboles frutales y flores de hermosos colores, que le daban un aspecto ensoñador. Las avecillas revoloteaban de forma alegre en torno a la puerta en medio de la alta torre, donde se apreciaba a una chica cantando y riendo.

_Mi sueño ideal, mi sueño ideal_

_Las linternas ver brillando al flotar_

Hinata hizo una pausa y rió. Retrocedió un paso para mantener el equilibrio. La verdad no sabía porque su madre se empeñó en tapar la puerta baja de la torre, y en lugar de eso había convertido la ventana porque la que años atrás observaba las luces brillantes en una especie de puerta, arriba del marco había un gancho y por ella colgaba una escalera hechas de sogas. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a pararse ahí, a pesar de estar a casi diez metros del suelo.

Akamaru, su perro, detrás de ella ladró felizmente. Finalmente la chica regresó los pasos retrocedidos y alzó la mano, una avecilla se detuvo en sus dedos mientras soltaba soniditos melodiosos. Hinata suspiró alegre y alzó el rostro, finalmente los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara, mostrado la belleza en la que se había convertido.

Era como una copia de su madre, de baja estatura, pero cuerpo bien formado, demasiado bien, cabello negro azulado con flequillo, sus ojos perlas enmarcados por numerosas pestañas, labios suaves, rosados y rellenos. Y lo más importante, su expresión denotaba tanta dulzura y ternura que era imposible no adorarla desde el instante en que la veías. Un cómodo y largo vestido de color blanco y celeste en las mangas, se le ceñía al cuerpo, arrastrándose por el suelo, razón por la cual tenía los bordes degastados.

— ¡Guau!

—Sí, lo sé, Akamaru. Ya empiezo —comentó la joven alegremente, dejando ir a la avecilla.

Tomó el plumero que había dejado a un lado, y siguió con la limpieza de su casa. Su madre no demoraría en venir y necesitaba tener la casa limpia. Akamaru como siempre le ayudaba, aunque su tamaño había aumentado considerablemente, antes cuando era un cachorrito lo podía llevar en brazos, ahora él la podía cargar en su lomo sin dificultad.

— ¡Guau, guau!

La ojiperla sonrió dulcemente y se dispuso a seguir con lo suyo, terminó de arreglar las cosas, las limpió, cocinó galletas por el aburrimiento y comenzó a cantar de nuevo, como lo hacía cuando su madre llegaba a casa.

Mientras paseaba por su casa, descalza como siempre, se dio cuenta de que podía seguir pintando en un espacio libre de la pared, la verdad siempre había querido hacer un dibujo, así que alegremente escaló la pared y echando a un lado las cortinas que lo tapaban, comenzó a pintar todo.

Justo entonces, Akamaru que había estado acostado, mirando a Hinata pintar, se levantó agitando la cola del entusiasmo, olfateaba insistentemente y comenzó a ladrar más fuerte.

— ¡Hinata-chan!

Al escuchar ese grito, dejó de pintar, para ir alegremente a la puerta-ventana y abrirla justo para que una joven de cabellos rosas y ojos jades entrara.

—Sakura-chan —saludó.

La pelirosa sonrió levemente y acabó de entrar, para ser recibida por Akamaru lamiendo su rostro.

—Jajaja…está bien, basta Akamaru, yo también te extrañe —decía entre risas la muchacha.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente, pasó por al lado de ellos y colocó algunas galletas que había horneado en un plato para que Sakura se las comiera, había estado esperando la visita de su amiga, de la única que tenia. La había conocido tres meses atrás, cuando Sakura se perdió en el bosque mientras buscaba hierbas medicinales y por casualidad había encontrado su torre y había subido por curiosidad.

Aunque claro, Chiyome, su madre, no lo sabía. No podía decírselo, se enojaría y la llevaría de allí sin más, y Hinata no quería irse por nada, amaba escuchar las historias de la pelirosa sobre el mundo exterior, aún así tenía miedo, algo de miedo por todo lo que podría pasarle.

—Ya, Akamaru —la muchacha se levantó del suelo entre risas, acomodando un mechón de su extraño y corto cabello rosa tras su oreja, y le sonrió. — ¿Cómo has estado, Hinata? Hace un mes que no vengo a verte.

La chica se encogió de hombros, ofreciéndole las galletas.

—Bien, mamá no sospecha nada.

Sakura frunció el ceño, aún no entendía porque tenían que mantener su amistad en secreto y lo más importante… ¿Por qué la madre de Hinata la mantenía en esa torre? Había intentado en varias ocasiones que su amiga bajara por lo menos, pero no, Hinata parecía tenerle pavor al mundo exterior, aunque le gustaba oír lo que ella le contaba. Ella si era algo contradictoria.

Sacó las cosas que le había llevado a Hinata y las puso sobre la mesita, normalmente era comida, mientras ella se la pasaba allí, las dos conversaban y comían animadamente, luego ella se iba y se llevaba todo los envoltorios, nadie debía sospechar que conocía el paradero de esa torre. Si tan solo supiera la razón por la que Hinata no podía salir, con suerte apenas y podía visitarla una que otra vez al mes.

—Hinata, en una semana es tu cumpleaños…. ¿Por qué no salimos aunque sea un rato?

—Pero…el mundo exterior….

—Es normal —sentenció la pelirosa con tranquilidad —Y sabes….no sé, aún siento que me recuerdas a alguien, pero no logro saber a quién…. Oh, ¡Es precioso! —su atención se desvió hacia el lugar donde la chica había estado pintando minutos antes.

Allí se podía apreciar a una muchacha de cabello azulado observando desde una torre, el oscuro cielo lleno de luces brillantes, alrededor de la luna llena.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Qué es esto?

La peli azul señaló un par de sandalias preciosas de color blanco. Sakura volvió su atención a ella, sonriéndole.

—Son para ti —comunicó —por si no logro llegar el día de tu cumpleaños, ya sabes, si tu madre se la pasa todo el tiempo aquí, pues va ser muy dificil visitarte.

Hinata asintió, entendiendo todo.

Después de eso se dedicaron a reír y charlar, paseando en Akamaru y haciendo carreritas hasta donde pudieran, en fin pasaron parte del día y la tarde entretenidas, hasta que Sakura supo que era hora de irse, sino se toparía con Chiyome y no sería nada bueno.

Akamaru comenzó a agitar la cola en señal de intranquilidad cuando la pelirosa comenzó a descender las escaleras-

—Mamá debe estar cerca —murmuró Hinata preocupada, su perro siempre reaccionaba así ante el acercamiento de su madre, que paraba casi todo el día en el pueblo, y algunos días en el reino haciendo quien sabe que.

—Bajare a tiempo —le tranquilizó Sakura sonriendo —nos vemos en una semana, o sino tal vez en un mes. Que estés bien, Hina-chan.

—Tú también.

La Haruno terminó de bajar las escaleras a la apresurada, justo a tiempo para poder ocultarse entre unos arbustos, pocos minutos después una imponente figura se hacía presente en medio de la entrada oculta, una bella mujer de cabello y ojos lilas, con leves arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

La madre de Hinata, aunque podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse, que ellas no se parecían en nada. Y por extraño que pareciera, a veces juraría que la veía más joven de lo que era, parecía que los años no pasaban en la bella pelilila, porque si, conocía a Chiyome desde mucho antes, solo recientemente se había enterado de que Hinata era su hija.

Sacudiendo la cabeza salió con rapidez de ahí, recogiendo algunas flores silvestres para dejarlas como cada año, en el retrato de los reyes del país del agua, junto a la desaparecida princesa.

.

.

.

Sasuke resopló.

Naruto era tan idiota, pero esta vez se había pasado. Esquivó una vez más, a todos los soldados que se mantenían corriendo de un lado para otro, buscando al rebelde príncipe.

¿Cuál era su delito?

¡El muy imbécil había robado la corona de la princesa del agua y se había esfumado!

Joder, esta vez sí estaba en problemas. El dobe tenía que llegar al país del agua para robar la corona y fugarse. Ahora si lo matarían, literalmente, y lo decía por las caras que tenían Hiashi Hyuga y Kushina Uzumaki. El rey Minato y la reina Hana trataban de tranquilizarlos, pero los otros dos estaban furiosos. Hiashi hablaba sobre castrar al rubio, y Kushina sobre torturarlo y desheredarlo.

Definitivamente las cosas no pintaban bien para el rubio Namikaze.

.

.

.

Naruto corrió por el bosque rápidamente, con la corona de la princesa en la cartera. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una estupidez completa, que su madre lo mataría al igual que el rey Hiashi. Pero que!...quería algo de libertad.

Estaba cansado de ser el príncipe heredero del reino del Viento, Naruto Namikaze.

No señor, desde ese día seria Naruto Uzumaki, un simple ladrón. Vendería esa corona, tendría dinero y se largaría para siempre, pasearía por el mundo y todo iría bien para él, nadie sabría su verdadera identidad.

Y nadie lo sabría.

Definitivamente. Mientras corría y sentía que lo perseguían, oía perfectamente el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y los gritos de los soldados y ninjas, miró a su alrededor con frustración, tenía que encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse hasta que se fuera el peligro. Y justo pasando por lado de una cueva cubierta por plantas y lianas se dio cuenta, de que sería un buen lugar para esconderse.

—Tsk…—trató de acompasar su respiración, acababa de reconocer a la bestia que habían enviado tras él. El Kyūbi, el cuidador del reino del viento, joder, con ese animal lo encontrarían rápidamente. Podía distinguir su olor.

Volteó y fue cuando descubrió que había una entrada casi oculta, tal vez había otro lugar más profundo para ocultarse. Grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse en medio de un hermoso lugar, con una alta torre en medio.

Una muy, muy alta torre.

Escuchó el gruñido del Kyūbi detrás, fuera de la cueva y disipando todas sus dudas, comenzó a escalar la torre. Sería un buen lugar para esconderse, de seguro estaría abandonado, ¿Qué persona sensata viviría en una torre sin puerta ni ventanas? Por lo menos ninguna puerta ni ventana en un lugar seguro.

— ¡Lo conseguí, dattebayo! —gritó emocionado nada más entrar al lugar.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que un dolor agudo en la nuca le hizo trastabillar de dolor, para que luego, todo se pusiera negro.

Hinata alzó la sartén que tenía entre sus pálidas manos nuevamente, preparada para volver a usarla en caso contrario a que el rubio al que había golpeado, se levantara. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, estaba muy nerviosa. Akamaru a su lado, soltó un ladrido suave.

Se acercó levemente, temblando. Con duda dejó la sartén a un lado, y tocó la mejilla del hombre con temor.

— ¡Oh, Akamaru…! —Dijo horrorizada — ¡Creo que lo he matado!

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Si, tarde, tenía que haber tenido este capi mucho antes de mi fic "Un mundo donde estés presente" Jejeje, lo siento ^^U**_

_**Estaba realmente muy ocupada con la uni, pero me da gusto avisarles que unos días tendré la continuación de mis fics, y junto a **__**Sabaku No Kuraii**__** hemos comenzado un movimiento para hacer mas fics de Obito en español, su pareja será una OC que hemos creado.**_

_**Espero que nos apoyen, Kuraii-chan por lo pronto ya ha comenzado, yo publicare pronto el fic que tengo pensado.**_

_**Gracias a cada una y uno que se tomo la molestia de leer mi fic y comentar.**_

_**Disculpen la tardanza.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	3. Naruto Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos que se vuelven realidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto Uzumaki<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata retrocedió asustada, mirando la sartén entre sus manos y luego a Akamaru. Su madre le había regañado hace media hora por haberle pedido salir aunque sea el día de su cumpleaños al mundo exterior, era cierto que tenía miedo, pero Sakura le había hecho reconsiderar las cosas, no sería tan malo conocer el exterior solo un día.

En una semana era su cumpleaños número dieciocho y su sueño siempre había sido salir de la torre.

Sip, pero su madre había roto todas sus esperanzas con sus negativas, y no podía negarlo, ella aparte de que no era bonita, era muy tímida, difícilmente podía relacionarse con los demás, y su madre dijo que había personas muy malas, que lastimaban a las personas inocentes e ingenuas y ella no quería terminar herida.

Así que simplemente desistió, tal vez estaba destinada a nunca salir de la torre, a solo pasarlo allí, usando el poder de sus extraños ojos para seguir rejuveneciendo y curando a su madre, no podía hacer más. Las personas eran avariciosas, si se enteraban de lo que podía hacer seguro la secuestrarían y que cosas mas harían.

No quería ni imaginárselo.

Sip, seguro no podría defenderse muy bien…o eso pensó, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un joven rubio había entrado por su puerta-ventana de forma silencioso y sujetando contra su pecho una cartera marrón. Así que lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento de desesperación era coger lo más cercano a ella, que resultó ser su sartén, y empotrarla contra la cabeza del extraño.

El subir y bajar de su pecho le indicó que no lo había matado.

Suspiró aliviada, era demasiado joven para cometer asesinato. Además su madre se pondría furiosa.

— ¡Guau!

—Sí, sí, lo sé —susurró dejando la sartén en el suelo y arrodillándose de forma cautelosa.

Temblando levemente alzó una de sus pálidas manos y de forma suave apartó un mechón dorado del rostro del desconocido. Cuando apreció su rostro sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, era la primera vez en su vida que veía a un hombre, no tenía mucho conocimientos sobre ellos, pero al ver ese rostro bronceado, de facciones duras y marcas en cada mejilla, estuvo segura de que él era apuesto.

Su respiración se detuvo un instante, observó casi maravillada al muchacho desmayado en su sala.

Y entonces con un gemido el comenzó a despertar, revoloteando sus pestañas y abriendo sus ojos del color del cielo, sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho porque….

¡PLAF!

Hinata apretó la sartén en sus manos y cerró los ojos del miedo. Sin embargo tuvo que abrirlos al ver al rubio dar otra vez un golpe en el suelo, rió nerviosamente al darse cuenta de que en su desesperación agarró a sartenazos otra vez al pobre chico.

— ¡Guau! —Akamaru se acercó a olfatear a Naruto.

Hinata dejó la sartén a una prudente distancia, no vaya ser que en cuanto él volviera a despertar le pegara otra vez por el miedo.

—No se parece en nada a lo que dijo mamá —murmuró la muchacha con un dedo sobre su labio inferior, pensativa —además…. ¡Me defendí! —añadió alegremente —. Se lo diré a mamá, así sabrá que puedo salir al mundo exterior sin problemas. Incluso tal vez pueda hablarle de Sakura-chan.

Con ese feliz pensamiento la ojiperla se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su vestido y cogiendo a Naruto de los brazos para arrastrarlo, como era muy pesado para ella no tenía otra opción, y estando tan ocupada mirando por donde caminaba para no tropezar, no se dio cuenta de que pobre rubio se golpeaba con todo lo que había en su camino.

Demoró al menos veinte minutos en decidir donde le iba a dejar, primero pensó en dejarlo cerca de las cortinas y taparlo con una manta, pero hacia bulto, luego pensó en subirlo a su cuarto, pero después de que se le resbalara en mitad de las escaleras y se diera un golpe bien feo contra el suelo, se dio cuenta de que era una mala idea. Y entonces decidió dejarlo dentro del armario.

Pareció fácil decidirlo, lo dificil fue hacerlo. El muchacho era muy pesado y se le resbaló dos veces, golpeándose en la frente, después intentó meterlo de golpe y cerrar la puerta al instante, pero aparte de que golpeó la cara no fue bastante rápida y se le cayó encima. Demoro como cinco minutos en apartarlo de encima de ella y ante la cercanía se había sonrojado de nuevo.

Al final logró dejarlo en el armario. Respiró aliviada cuando puso una silla de soporte y se volvió hacia la cartera que había resbalado de las manos de Naruto cuando ella le golpeó. Era una cartera de cuero, bonita, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el resplandor plateado que emitía algo dentro.

Sus ojos se ensancharon maravillados cuando se topó con una hermosa y pequeña corona que lanzaba destellos plateados, estaba minuciosamente trabajada y tenía pequeños diamantes incrustados. Era una pieza hermosa.

Tocó con suavidad la corona, sintiendo nostalgia sin saber porque.

Akamaru movió su cola alegremente, lamiendo la mano de Hinata, ese contacto le hizo volver a la realidad, sonrió cariñosamente a su mascota y le rasco las orejas.

Cuando se levantó, se miró un momento en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba frente a ella. Recorrió con sus ojos perlas el vestido viejo y soso que tenia puesta, su cabello hasta media espalda de color azul y su tez pálida. No era cosa del otro mundo. Se mordió el labio de forma impaciente y siguiendo un impulso, dejó que la corona cayera sobre su cabeza, acomodándose entre su cabello de forma suave y perfecta.

Como un puzle. Como si esa corona tan perfecta estuviera hecha para ella.

Akamaru ladró.

Ella parpadeó, no sabía porque pero se sentía extraña al ver su imagen con esa corona.

— ¡Hinata, hija!

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, quitándose la corona, guardándola y dejando la cartera dentro de una de sus macetas vacías que tenía cerca. Hizo que Akamaru se quedara tranquilito y luego se asomó a la ventana, abriéndola completamente para que su madre pudiera ingresar.

.

~o~

.

Sakura hizo un pequeño puchero, si, desde luego siempre funcionaba.

Él rodó los ojos y dijo una de sus característicos "hmp" y se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que la cordura regresara a la cabeza de su novia, simplemente no podía pedirle eso, era inaudito. Sin embargo la muchacha de cabellos rosas no se rendiría, claro que no, como que se llamaba Sakura Haruno y como que era discípula de la famosa doctora Tsunade Senju.

Él resopló al ver la decisión brillando en sus ojos jades.

Se encontraban en medio del bosque, apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que ella dejó la torre de Hinata, y se había dedicado a recoger flores para dejarlas en el retrato de los reyes junto a su desaparecida hija en el reino del agua. Hace más de un año que no entraba al reino, solo iba cuando soltaban las linternas flotantes en la noche y eso sería en una semana.

El mismo día del cumpleaños de Hinata.

—No puedes pedirme que te acompañe. Mis padres aun no saben nada de ti.

—Pensé que me amabas —le reclamó con el ceño fruncido —. Me dijiste que no soy una más de tus tantas conquistas, así que demuéstramelo. No te pido que me lleves a tu reino y te cases conmigo, solo quiero que me acompañes ese día. ¿Qué te cuesta? Todas mis amigas van con sus novios, yo soy la única que siempre está sola.

El muchacho de cabellos negros suspiró, bueno, en eso ella tenía un punto.

—Sa-ku-ra…

—Sakura nada —le cortó la muchacha resoplando —siempre es lo mismo. Quiero estar contigo la noche en que suelten las linternas flotantes.

—Hmp.

—Y ya deja esos monosílabos.

—Hmp…está bien —se rindió sabiendo que no tenia caso pelear con ella, no cuando era tan terca como la misma Tsunade —hablare con mis padres, normalmente siempre requieren la presencia de mi hermano y de mi esa noche.

La pelirosa asintió feliz, y con una sonrisa dejó las flores a un lado. Se empinó suavemente y dio un casto beso en las comisuras de los labios de su novio. Él sonrió de medio lado, de forma sensual. Ella lo era todo para él, por algo había renunciado a su derecho de sangre para ser el heredero del reino del fuego y se lo había dejado a su hermano. Para estar con ella.

—Te quiero, Itachi-kun —murmuró la pelirosa con una sonrisa radiante.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado de nuevo, acarició el cabello rosa de la chica y la besó con bastante pasión.

.

~o~

.

Sasuke resopló. Naruto era un idiota, estaba más que comprobado. Pero esta vez se había pasado.

¿Dónde rayos se había metido el estúpido de su amigo?

Resoplando de furia e irritación, el apuesto pelinegro bajó de su caballo, amarrándolo a un árbol para impedir que se escape, y luego con bastante cautela paseó por el bosque, intentando hallar aunque sea una pista.

Había sido por allí donde tuvieron la última pista del rubio, y entonces apartó unas ramas cuando vio algo que lo dejó congelado.

Su hermano.

Una muchacha de cabello rosa, simple, como cualquier otra, no debía ser más que una simple aldeana.

Besándose.

¿Qué. Pasaba. Allí?

Itachi, su hermano mayor, al que admiraba y el que por razones desconocidas había renunciado a su derecho a ser el próximo rey del país del fuego, no podía creer que estuviera besándose con una muchacha de la aldea, alguien que no tenía sangre real y que se veía tan estúpida y molesta como la mayoría de las mujeres. Debía ser una oportunista, que se aprovechaba de su hermano y le había enredado con sus palabras.

Sí, eso debía ser. Porque no había maldita manera posible que una chica de la aldea se fijara en un príncipe sin interés, ni avaricia de por medio.

—Itachi-_kun —_gimió suavemente la pelirosa cuando Itachi paseó sus manos por su cintura, dándole sugerentes caricias.

Sasuke decidió que ya había visto suficiente. Ahora entendía porque su hermano había renunciado a su derecho y desaparecía de vez en cuando. Y él personalmente se encargaría de que esa estúpida molestia desapareciera de la vida de su hermano. Itachi no caería ante el juego de una oportunista.

No lo permitiría.

.

~o~

.

Hinata bajó la cabeza con gesto triste.

Su madre otra vez le regañó.

—Y recuerda, Hinata —dijo Chiyome con una sonrisa extraña —nunca saldrás de aquí. Nunca. Así que ya deja de una buena vez esos sueños tontos. Entiéndelo, el mundo exterior no es para ti.

La mujer se subió la capucha y con una canasta en manos, bajó por las escaleras despacio.

—Está bien, mamá —murmuró la ojiperla con la voz rota.

Chiyome ignoró eso.

—Para que veas la buena madre que soy, iré a las montañas a traerte las pinturas que tanto quieres —dijo con voz falsamente dulce —aunque demorare una semana, ¿Estarás bien, verdad?

—Sí.

Chiyome asintió levemente y sin dedicarle otra palabra a su "hija" descendió completamente, para luego salir del lugar oculto mirando a todos lados, no quería que nadie supiera de eso, había mantenido con éxito el secreto del secuestro de Hinata durante esos diecisiete años, esperaba seguir manteniéndolo unos cuantos meses más, luego se la llevaría a otro reino, no correría el riesgo de que la encontraran.

Akamaru lamió de forma cariñosa la mano de Hinata.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Yo…s-solo q-quería que me escuchara —murmuró suspirando. Enfocó sus ojos perlas en el armario y sonrió algo mas alegremente, era hora de sacar al desconocido e interrogarlo, esta vez estaba decidida, tenía miedo y mucho, pero por primera vez desobedecería a su madre.

Iría al reino del agua, para ver finalmente desde un lugar que no era su ventana, las luces brillantes.

Como sea.

Temblando, cogió su sartén y abrió la puerta del armario con cuidado, no quería que el rubio le volviera a caer encima, la última vez se había quedado sin respiración de lo pesado que era.

Tardó un buen rato en despertarlo, si que tenía el sueño pesado. Cuando lo hizo, él no se mostró muy contento de hallarse atado a una silla.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú, ´ttebayo? —inquirió removiéndose en la silla —. Un momento —. Le miró atentamente, parpadeando con la boca abierta — ¿Reina Hana, dattebayo?

Hinata ladeó la cabeza con gesto confundido.

¿Reina Hana?

—Mi nombre es Hinata —dijo tímidamente, pero sin soltar su sartén —y estas aquí, porque entraste tu solito.

El rubio suspiro de alivio ante esas palabras, por un momento creyó que lo habían atrapado y si hubiera sido así, estaba muerto, ni siendo el príncipe heredero del reino del viento se podía salvar de la tortura que le hubiera preparado su nada gentil madre.

— ¿Oye, donde está la corona, dattebayo?

— ¿Corona? —Inquirió Hinata por un momento sorprendida —ah, sí, la escondí. Y en un lugar donde nunca le vas a encontrar. —le dirigió una mirada llena de suficiencia.

Naruto le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota sobre la cabeza. Olvidándose completamente de que la chica se parecía a la reina Hana. Miró a un lado, y pudo ver una de las tiras de la cartera sobresalir de una maceta.

—Está ahí ¿verdad, ´ttebayo? —señaló con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Hinata se puso roja al saberse descubierta. Infló las mejillas y de un sartenazo lo volvió a dejar inconsciente. Cuando Naruto despertó de nuevo ante el dolor de la mordida de Akamaru, un método muy efectivo para levantarlo rápidamente, miró a Hinata con irritación.

—Ahora si no sabes donde lo escondí —dijo caminando hacia donde había dibujado horas atrás —y no te daré la corona a menos de que me ayudes.

— ¿Qué?

—Que me ayudes —repitió —cada año, en el reino del agua, en una noche en especial, en el cielo brillan unas luces que no son las estrellas… ¿Tu sabes que son exactamente? En una semana volverán a brillar y yo quiero estar ahí para verlas.

Naruto miró la pintura con atención y reconoció las linternas flotantes que los reyes del país del agua lanzaban cada año en conmemoración a su hija perdida, como fuera que se llamara, de hecho si él había escapado era para evitar ese día, y ahora esa chica le exigía que le llevara hasta el reino del agua.

—No lo hare, dattebayo —señaló inflando las mejillas en un acto infantil —digamos que el reino del agua y yo…no estamos en términos amistosos en estos momentos —menos después de que él robara la corona de la princesa.

Hinata hizo un puchero.

—Por favor, si me llevas prometo que te daré la corona.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

La chica se acercó, dejando su mortífera sartén a un lado y cogiendo los bordes de la silla de Naruto para inclinarlo un poco hacia ella, el rubio parpadeó sorprendido ante la cercanía, y ahí pudo apreciar totalmente la hermosura de la muchacha, Hinata estaba roja, no estaba acostumbrada a estar cerca de otras personas que no fueran su madre y Sakura.

—Y-Yo…etto…—no sabía porque tartamudeaba —y-yo…por f-favor. Te daré la corona, s-solo llévame ese día, y cuando r-regresemos te daré la corona, y será como…si n-nunca nos hubiéramos visto.

El Namikaze suspiró, no sabía qué hacer y porque más que chilló, ella no le soltó, así que resignado solo atinó a hacer una cosa.

—Suéltame o si no….

— ¿O si no que? —preguntó Hinata arqueando las cejas.

—O me veré obligado a usar mi arma mortal contra ti, ´ttebayo —dijo el rubio en tono serio y decidido.

La ojiperla le miró con temor, pero no dijo nada, no se rendiría, no importaba lo que él haría, esta vez estaba decidida.

—Muy bien…tú lo has querido así. —el rubio puso expresión de concentración total, cerrando los ojos, y cuando los abrió hizo un gesto extraño, entre burla y un coqueteo tonto.

Hinata le miró con una gota sobre la cabeza. Al ver que su "arma mortal" no funcionó, Naruto pataleó irritado.

—Está bien, ´ttebayo —dijo resignado —Te ayudare.

De la emoción Hinata soltó la silla de Naruto, poniéndose a saltar alegremente, solo reaccionó cuando el rubio dio de cara contra el suelo.

—Ah… ¡Destrozaste mi arma mortal, ´ttebayo! —se quejó el rubio en un chillido.

.

~o~

.

Sakura acomodó las flores alrededor del retrato de los reyes.

Sus ojos jades se fijaron un segundo en la imagen, los dos reyes abrazados y la bebé de cabello azul entre los brazos de la reina Hana…

—La reina Hana —murmuró Sakura retrocediendo unos pasos.

_Soy Hinata, un gusto._

_Esas luces brillantes siempre aparecen cada día en mi cumpleaños._

La reina Hana, la hermosa mujer de cabello azul, tez pálida y ojos perlas y mirada tierna y dulce. Cuerpo bien formado, bajita…

—Oh…por Dios —chilló Sakura comprendiendo al fin a quien le recordaba Hinata.

Hinata era una copia de la reina Hana, la reina del país del agua, la madre de la desaparecida princesa…

¡La princesa! ¡Hinata era la princesa desaparecida!

Estuvo a punto de gritar, estaba sola, la mayoría de los aldeanos estaban ocupados en un festival en la plaza, así que incluso aunque lo hubiera hecho nadie la hubiese oído, sin embargo no alcanzó a decir nada, y fue porque una mano pasó por su cara, tapándole la boca con un pañuelo empapado de un liquido que desprendía un olor agradable y…que comenzaba a marearle.

Trató de debatirse entre los brazos de su captor, quien fuese, pero no pudo mucho, sin evitarlo cayó en la inconsciencia.

.

~o~

.

Hinata desató a Naruto rápidamente.

—L-Lo…s-siento.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no importa, ´ttebayo.

Naruto miró con detenimiento el lugar, de haber sabido que allí se encontraba una muchacha con una sartén mortífera lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de subir. Akamaru ladró alegremente al rubio, él miró al animal un segundo y después desvió la vista.

—Por cierto…—llamó Hinata dulcemente — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él la miró con una gota sobre la cabeza y los ojos entrecerrados, o sea que le golpeaba, le obligaba a hacer un trato, escondía su corona y le volvía a golpear y recién tenía la dignidad de preguntar cuál era su nombre.

Bueno, que podía esperar de una chica que vivía en una torre, que tenía como arma a una sartén (mortífera cabía decir), y que no conocía nada más que ese lugar.

Suspiró.

—Naruto Nam…Naruto Uzumaki —se corrigió a tiempo.

Hinata le sonrió tiernamente, alzando su mano para apretar la de Naruto. Los dos se miraron a los ojos un segundo y sellaron su trato.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Lamento la demora!<em>

_Espero que aun sigan esta historia. Como ya dije esta historia está entre basado y adaptado de la película enredados de Disney._

_Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por todos sus review._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._

_PD: Sigan uniéndose a la causa para el MinaKushi._


	4. Primeros acercamientos

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos que se vuelven realidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primeros acercamientos<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto bajó de la torre irritado, enfurruñado y murmurando frases bastante incoherentes, puras tonterías que Hinata no logró entender y tampoco puso empeñó en hacerlo, se encontraba demasiado emocionada para hablar. Por un lado quería bajar de una vez y conocer el maravilloso mundo exterior, por otro tenía miedo de las consecuencias que traía eso consigo.

Pero lanzando un chillido de excitación, Hinata bajó lentamente, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando cada vez que veía que estaba más cerca del suelo. Naruto rodó los ojos cansado de ese dramatismo para bajar de unas simples escaleras.

—Baja de una buena vez, ´ttebayo —le exigió con una venita en la frente al ver que Hinata se había sujetado de forma casi maniaca a las cuerdas de la escalera, y se balanceaba de forma peligrosa, con los pies a unos centimetros de distancia del pasto.

—Es que…—Hinata humedeció los labios intranquila —, yo… ¡Tengo miedo!

—Miedo —resopló el rubio irritado y caminando hacia ella —, ven aquí.

Pisó con bastante fuerza y se paró debajo de ella, resoplando de impaciencia le obligó a soltar las cuerdas, haciendo que cayera en sus brazos. La chica se sonrojó al ver el rostro del rubio a un palmo de distancia del suyo. Tal como horas atrás, no pudo evitar dejar de ver lo apuesto que era y eso solo la hacía sentirse más avergonzada. Jugó con sus dedos de forma nerviosa al ver el ceño fruncido de este.

—G-Gracias…

—No es nada, dattebayo —dijo Naruto sin interés, dejándola en el suelo.

Hinata asintió aun sonrojada y levantó la mirada para ver a Akamaru luchar por intentar bajar. Cuando ella lo tenía fue un cachorrito fácil de subir y bajar por su madre, ahora con lo grande que era solo podía entrar y salir por la puerta de la torre, pero en ese momento estaba cerrada con llave y la única que podía abrirla era su madre.

—Tal parece que tenemos que dejar al saco de pulgas ahí —dijo Naruto sin parecer afectado por eso.

—No, Akamaru no —murmuró Hinata.

Akamaru gruñó al escuchar el insulto del rubio y le enseñó los colmillos, mientras se lanzó desde lo alto de la torre, enredándose en el proceso con las cuerdas de las escaleras y llegando sano y salvo al suelo, aunque aullando de dolor por las cuerdas que le apretaban.

—Pobrecito, Akamaru —dijo Hinata acercándose y desenredándolo. Acarició el pelaje de su mascota y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Ya, andando, ´ttebayo —dijo Naruto aburrido y poniendo las manos tras la nuca.

Hinata asintió avergonzada y dio unos pasos antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en tierra por primera vez en su vida, por lo menos que ella recordara, y ante esa perspectiva una sonrisa hermosa y emocionada se dibujó en su cara, rió suavemente ante el viento que despeinó su cabello azulado. Agitó las manos en el aire dando saltitos de emoción, como si quisiera alcanzar con sus dedos el sol.

Naruto la observó de reojo, no entiendo cómo es que se alegraba solo con eso. Con lo monótona que era la vida, misma vida a la que él había renunciado y por la que estaba allí, disfrazado de ladrón cuando en realidad era el príncipe heredero del reino del viento. Porque quería nuevas aventuras, algo que le sacara de la misma cansada rutina.

—Todo es tan hermoso y diferente —susurraba Hinata riendo sin parar y dando vueltas en su lugar, sintiendo la frescura del pasto en sus pies, el aire fresco y el sol que lanzaba sus últimos destellos tibios.

Caminó un poco mas y pronto sintió el agua del arroyo mojar sus pies y refrescarlos, se inclinó levemente y entre sus manos cogió un poco de agua, lazándola al aire y riendo cuando cayó en forma de escarcha, de lluvia suave y relajante.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos impaciente, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Era como una niña que tenía un nuevo juguete. Una niña hermosa, sus labios sonrosados se abrían y cerraban mientras reía.

Realmente Hinata era bonita, lástima que fuera rara.

— ¡Hey, Hinata, no tenemos todo el día, dattebayo!

La chica volteó, asintiendo. Alzó su vestido, para que no se arrastrara y como un borrón salió disparada hacia afuera, dejando que los otros le siguieran. El cantar de las aves le arrulló, y cerrando los ojos dejó que su instinto la guiara, también cantando y dando vueltas.

Akamaru ladró alegre al ver a Hinata feliz.

Naruto suspiró.

—Y yo que me quiero alejar de aquí, ´ttebayo —se quejó pataleando.

— ¡Vamos, Naruto-kun! —Hinata se lanzó hacia él, cogiéndole del brazo con las mejillas rojas y arrastrándole —, ¡El mundo exterior espera!

.

.

.

Itachi llegó al castillo del reino del agua, encontrando el alboroto por la desaparición de Naruto, enterándose de que había robado la corona de la princesa Hinata. El Uchiha mayor resopló cuando su madre le explicó todo.

Naruto si que era idiota.

Mikoto suspiró al ver a Kushina gritar una sarta de blasfemias mientras Minato hacia todo por intentar calmarla.

—Sasuke está buscándole —dijo Mikoto jugando con un mechón de su cabello negro.

— ¿Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi alzando las cejas.

—Si, Sasuke —repitió Mikoto lanzando una mirada a la ventana más cercana y viendo como el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte —, espero logre encontrarle antes de que termine la semana.

—Hmp.

—Y…a todo esto ¿Dónde estabas? —dijo Mikoto confundida.

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, en los últimos años cada vez que visitaban el país del agua, Itachi desaparecía buen tiempo, se preguntaba si esas desapariciones tenían que ver con el hecho de haber renunciado a la corona hace dos años. Tal hubiera una chica…no sabía que pensar, pero tenían la suerte de que Fugaku no parecía poner objeciones a nada.

La mujer acomodó un mechón del cabello de su hijo y le sonrió, esperando su respuesta.

—Hmp…paseando —contestó de forma inexpresiva.

Mikoto dudó.

—Si lo dices —contestó sin creerle. —. Dejemos el tema de lado. Tsunade-sama ha venido también para el día que lancemos las antorchas flotantes, y trae consigo a su discípula, es muy gentil, hermosa y amable… Te haría bien conocerla —añadió sonriendo pícaramente. —es un buen prospecto.

Itachi arqueó una ceja. ¿Sakura estaba allí?

Pero cuando su madre le hizo avanzar hacia las otras habitaciones más lujosas, descubrió a la legendaria curandera bebiendo un té y riendo junto a una muchacha de su edad, de cabello y ojos negros.

—Itachi, te presento a Tsunade-sama y Shizune, su discípula.

—Si, Itachi —Tsunade le dio la mano, sonriéndole de forma burlona —, ya nos conocemos —levantó las cejas en una muda amenaza. Sabía perfectamente que Itachi era el novio de Sakura, su segunda discípula que aun no había sido presentada en sociedad. De hecho fue por ella que ellos se conocieron y siempre estaba vigilándolo, lo que menos quería era ver a Sakura sufrir, la quería como a una hija.

—Tsunade-sama —saludó el pelinegro incomodo.

Mikoto miró de uno a otro con sospecha.

— ¿De dónde se conocen?

—Por ahí, ya sabes, reuniones, bailes —dijo Tsunade sin especificar. Alzó la mano y le hizo una seña a Shizune, la pelinegra asintió y se puso al lado de su madrina, sonriendo gentilmente al Uchiha —, ella es Shizune mi ahijada y primera discípula.

Itachi miró a su madre que le hacía gesto de saludar y suspirando se adelantó, besando la mano de Shizune con propiedad y elegancia. La muchacha se sonrojó y sonrió dulcemente, asintiendo y retrocediendo hasta sentarse otra vez en su lugar. Itachi la miró fijamente un segundo. Era la primera vez que veía a la tan célebre primera discípula de Tsunade-sama.

Mikoto le hizo sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Primera discípula? —cuestionó intrigada —. Habla como si tuviera una segunda discípula.

Tsunade sonrió de forma orgullosa.

—Y la tengo. Una joven genio en medicina, nunca nadie había tenido un talento como el de ella. ¿Verdad, Shizune?

La pelinegra asintió.

—Sakura-chan tiene un potencial como pocas han demostrado. De hecho, creo que su talento es tan único al ser innato.

Itachi se irguió en su sitio, más interesado en la conversación que antes, al haber aparecido el nombre de Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura sintió el frio viento acariciar la piel desnuda de sus brazos, se estremeció levemente y se levantó confundida. Al hacerlo notó que estaba tendida en la fría tierra, manchándose la ropa y el cabello, y no solo eso, la cabeza le dolía. Se sentía mareada.

En contra de sus expectativas se volvió a recostar contra el suelo, tiritando de frio y alzando la mirada al cielo nocturno, la luna llena se alzaba de forma imponente. Y entonces recordó lo que había pasado.

¡Alguien le había secuestrado!

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —gritó levantándose de golpe, sin importarle el hecho de que todo le dio vueltas, sin importarle que una fogata estuviera cerca de ella, iluminando el oscuro bosque y a una persona que no podía verle la cara. Lo único que debía hacer era desaparecer, ir por Itachi, él la protegería — ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, ayuda! —tropezó en su camino y cayó de forma dolorosa.

Alguien gruñó, intentó levantarse pero era tarde, quien sea que le había secuestrado se había lanzado sobre ella para inmovilizarla.

— ¡Kyahhh! ¡Ayuda!

—Hmp…

Por un momento se quedó callada al reconocer ese monosílabo. ¿Itachi? Pero al ver la figura de esa persona recortada contra la oscura noche, pudo reconocer algunas aspectos distintos, principalmente el hecho de que era más bajo que Itachi, y que quien estaba encima de ella tenía el cabello corto y alborotado, no largo y amarrado en una coleta como su novio.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayúdenme!

— ¡Cállate! —era una voz masculina ronca, y a la vez sexy.

— ¡No me callo! —gritoneó forcejeando —. ¡Auxilio! ¡ME SECUESTRAN! ¡AYUDA!

— ¡QUE TE CALLES, ESTUPIDA!

— ¿A quién le llamas estúpida? —chilló indignada, dejando de gritar y forcejear.

—A ti… ¿Ves a alguien más, molestia, hmp? —el joven le cogió de las muñecas y le obligó a quedarse en su sitio.

— ¡Maldito engreído! Pero ya vas a ver…—mascullaba enojada —, cuando me escape le diré a Itachi-kun y Tsunade-shishiou…

—Eso si te dejo escapar, hmp —de alguna forma se las arregló para atarla y sentarla contra un árbol. Por más que quiso no pudo moverse, el infeliz le había amarrado bien —, y no le dirás nada a Itachi.

Sakura alzó la ceja al escuchar la familiaridad con la que hablaba.

— ¿Tu…conoces a Itachi-kun?

— ¿Conocerlo, hmp? —el secuestrador avanzó unos pasos, dejando atrás la oscuridad y haciendo que la fogata iluminara sus rasgos. Sakura abrió la boca al ver lo guapo que era. Un muchacho de su edad, de piel blanca y ojos negros como la misma noche, cabello negro con destellos azulados rebelde y mirada arrogante.

Simplemente se quedó sin habla.

Sasuke sonrió fríamente. Sabía lo que todas las mujeres pensaban cada vez que le miraban, y esa mujer no podía ser diferente, una simple aldeana que quería aprovecharse del status de su hermana para salir de la miseria.

—Hmp…

La pelirosa despertó de su ensoñación ante el monosílabo tan parecido al de Itachi, por un momento sus ojos pasearon por el rostro de Sasuke, confundida, y entonces se fijó en algo que llamó su atención sobre todo. Bordado sobre la ropa de Sasuke, a la altura del corazón, estaba el símbolo del reino del fuego. Y de repente tuvo una especio de deja vú, recordando finalmente a ese joven.

—Tu…—susurró aturdida —, tu eres…el hermanito pequeño de Itachi-kun.

.

.

.

Hinata sollozaba.

Akamaru gemía, intentando alegrar a su dueña.

Naruto resoplaba cansado ante la escena que se repetía por quinta vez. Desde que habían salido de la torre, Hinata tenía sus momentos de depresión típicos después de la huida y la culpabilidad.

Primero reía y chillaba de emoción, cantando y diciendo: "Esto es lo máximo"

Luego se refugiaba en el primer lugar oscuro que veía y sollozaba: "soy una mala hija"

Al rato estaba otra vez saltando feliz, gritando: "El mundo exterior es precioso"

Luego se tiraba en un campo de flores sollozando: "Soy un ser humano cruel"

Y así sucesivamente. Él lo único que quería era irse de allí con la corona y tener una vida diferente. Una vida donde no tuviera que ser el príncipe heredero del reino del viento, y esa chiquilla estaba arruinándole todos los planes, ella y su caballo peludo, porque ese perro parecía más caballo que perro.

—Hinata…—llamó.

La aludida levantó la mirada interrogante, dejando de sollozar y apretando más sus piernas contra su barbilla. El rubio sonrió de forma falsa.

—Si te sientes tan culpable porque no regresas.

— ¿Regresar?

—Sí, así tu madre no sufriría por tu ausencia.

— ¿Sufre? ¿Mi madre sufre?

—Exactamente —asintió Naruto —, le has destrozado el corazón y estrujado su alma.

—Corazón…alma —repitió horrorizada.

Él asintió de nuevo, yendo hacia donde estaba ella y levantándole del suelo.

—Vamos, te dejare otra vez en la torre y estarás feliz, tú con tu caballo peludo —hizo avanzar a Akamaru — y con tu sartén mortífera —hizo una pausa y recogió la sartén del suelo donde la chica le había dejado —, y yo con mi corona. Todos felices.

La empujó, tratando de que caminara, pero Hinata no dio ni un paso, se limpio las lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Yo quiero ver las luces brillantes!

El rubio resopló enojado al no haber conseguido su objetivo. Aun no sabía cómo se las arreglaría para librarse de la chica, pero por el momento no tenían más opción que ayudarle, solo ella sabia donde estaba la corona. Pero si tenía oportunidad de despistarla, mejor, para llegar al reino del agua necesitarían como máximo un día, y aun faltaba una semana para que los reyes lanzaran las antorchas flotantes.

Tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerle desistir de su tonto plan, la llevaría por otros caminos y le dejaría ver lo cruel y peligroso que era el mundo, en especial las personas, entonces ella le rogaría que le llevara de nuevo a su torre y asunto arreglado.

Se felicito a sí mismo por su brillante plan.

Se escuchó un ruido en la maleza.

— ¡Kyahhhhhhh! —Hinata saltó asustada, dejando que su sartén cayera al suelo y brincando a los brazos abiertos del rubio.

Naruto le miró con una gota sobre la cabeza cuando salió un pequeño animalillo asustado e indefenso, por lo menos en comparación con ella y su sartén mortífera.

—Que miedo —se mofó.

Hinata se sonrojó.

—L-Lo…s-siento.

—Ya da igual, dattebayo —el rubio la sostuvo en brazos de forma firme y comenzó a caminar sin soltarla. Hinata parpadeó sorprendida mientras Akamaru los seguía. —, tenemos que parar, ya es muy noche para seguir. Continuaremos con el viaje mañana —dijo el rubio dejándola sentada sobre un tronco caído y yéndose a recoger leña para armar una fogata.

Cuando finalmente Naruto llegó con la leña y armó la fogata, Hinata temblaba de frio, cuando salieron el viento era lo suficientemente cálido al estar mezclado con los últimos rayos del sol, pero ya en ese momento el frio penetraba sus huesos. Tirito y se frotó los brazos, intentándose dar calor.

Akamaru se acostó cerca de la fogata y ladró en dirección a su dueña. Hinata sonrió en agradecimiento al entender, con pasos vacilantes se acercó y se acostó sobre el mullido pelaje del perro y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

Naruto estaba frente a la fogata, mirándoles fastidiado.

—Naruto-kun —llamó Hinata después de unos minutos.

— ¿Qué, ´ttebayo? —inquirió cansado.

La chica le miró de reojo, sonrojada. Había notado desde el primer momento en que le vio, lo guapo que era, y las extrañas sensaciones que causaba en ella. No sabía exactamente lo que era, aunque Sakura se lo había mencionado varias veces. Amor. ¿Pero se puede amar a una persona que apenas conoces? Tal vez era el simple hecho de que el primer hombre que conocía en su vida, tal vez por eso se ponía nerviosa cuando se acercaba o se sonrojaba como en ese momento.

Tal vez, o tal vez realmente él le gustaba. Su corazón estaba latiendo a más ritmo de lo normal.

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver que ella no hablaba.

—A…A-Aquí h-hay b-bastante espacio —musitó suavemente, con las mejillas rojas y sus dedos chocando entre sí.

Naruto alzó las cejas sorprendido. No muchas personas se preocupaban exactamente por eso. Era un príncipe y estaba acostumbrado a los lujos, pero su padre siempre le había entrenado para pasar tiempo al aire libre así que tampoco se podía quejar. Hinata era la primera persona fuera de su familia (Los Uchiha y los Hyuga considerados como tal) que se preocupaba por él de forma desinteresada, sin saber que era un príncipe.

El fastidio con ella desapareció de forma instantánea. Ella estaba ofreciéndole sitio a Naruto Uzumaki, un simple ladrón, no a Naruto Namikaze el príncipe y eso le alegró.

— ¿Al caballo pulgoso no le molestara? —preguntó echándole una mirada de reojo a Akamaru.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente, tanto que por un momento creyó ver a la reina Hana. Ellas eran tan parecidas o…era su imaginación.

—Bien, entonces — se levantó sonriente — ¡No rechazare la invitación, dattebayo!

Se sentó al lado de la ruborizada Hinata y se recostó contra Akamaru, con el calor del animal y de la fogata ninguno de los dos sintió más frio. En algún momento de la noche, cuando la hoguera se apagó, Naruto sacó de la bolsa que llevaba la capa que tenia y se tapó, haciendo lo mismo con Hinata, cuando ella se acurrucó a su lado, buscando la tibieza que desprendía el cuerpo masculino.

Medio adormilado, Naruto la apretó contra él, y dejó que la capa los cubriera a ambos, apoyando su cabeza de forma suave sobre la de Hinata, mientras esta apoyaba su rostro contra el hombro del rubio, con las mejillas rojas por la cercanía, aun sin ser consciente de esta.

La verdad Naruto comenzaba a creer que tal vez ese viaje no fuera tan malo como pensaba.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Vuelvo después de ¿dos meses? Uf, lo sé, tarde ¬¬_

_Discúlpenme por favor, no tenía intención de dejar una historia tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Pero os juro que actualizare más rápido, en este fic apenas serán doce capitulo como muchos y ya tengo escritos algunos._

_Espero que no hayan olvidando de todo el fic ^^U_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me mandaron._

_Besos._

_Hasta la próxima actualización_

_Bella Scullw_


	5. Mi sueño ideal

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos que se vuelven realidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi sueño ideal<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando amaneció, Hinata se levantó bostezando y sonriendo ante los cálidos rayos del sol, parpadeó continuamente para acostumbrarse, en la torre no tenia ventanas en su cuarto por lo que era dificil levantarse de esa forma tan linda. Porque aunque hubiera dormido en el suelo toda la noche, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan relajada. Acostada sobre el mullido pelaje de Akamaru y recostada contra… ¿Naruto?

Parpadeó y entreabrió los labios mientras miraba incrédula al rubio que dormía a su lado. El brazo de él rodeaba sus hombros y la apretaba contra su pecho, ella no se había dado cuenta de la situación rápido. Y cuando Naruto suspiró dormido y se agachó un poco mas enrojeció completamente. Él estaba a unos centimetros de su rostro, tan cerca que podía contar sus pestañas, tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su cara, tan cerca que el calor que emanaba su cuerpo comenzaba a marearla.

Se sentía mareada, debía respirar.

— ¿Por qué está tan cerca de mi? —se preguntó tratando de retroceder un poco, si seguía así, sentía que se desmayaría por la cercanía.

Pero por más que empujó suavemente, él no la soltó para nada. Podía sentir toda la cara roja de la vergüenza. Eso se estaba saliendo de sus manos, lo último que quería era enamorarse de un desconocido, aunque…tal vez era tarde para eso, su corazón latía desbocado.

Akamaru seguía durmiendo, ajeno a todo, igual que Naruto.

—N…N-Naruto…kun…—murmuró suavemente, intentando y fracasando en no tartamudear.

Agitó despacito el hombro del chico, pero él solo se removió inquieto y con el ceño fruncido de la irritación.

—Déjame dormir un poco más, mamá —dijo medio dormido.

Lo peor de todo era que se había aferrado a ella mas, tanto que ella temblaba. Hinata no recordaba que algún chico se le hubiera acercado tanto, de hecho como pensaba antes, ¡Naruto era el primer hombre que veía en su vida! Y le ¡Estaba abrazando! Las manos de Naruto estaban en su cintura, y había enterrado el rostro en su cuello. Cada vez que el Uzumaki respiraba la hacía estremecer, podía sentir la piel erizada donde estaban los labios de Naruto, justo en la curva de su cuello.

Suspiró sonrojada.

—Naruto-kun —intentó una vez más —, p-por f-favor…

En ese momento el rubio parpadeó confundido, sin enterarse donde estaba. Vagamente recordó todas las estupideces que hizo el día anterior, como desafiar a su madre, robar la corona de la desaparecida princesa, escapar, cambiarse de nombre y rescatar a una chica rara dueña de un caballo peludo y una sartén mortífera, de lo alto de una torre, sólo para complicarse más la vida de lo normal. Nada fuera de lo común.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

— ¿Hm? —recién se percató de que estaba abrazando a Hinata, respirando cerca del cuello de esta. Ella estaba rojísima. Bueno, como no, si prácticamente estaba sobre ella.

Se levantó de un siantamen, pero lo único que logró fue pisar a Akamaru, haciendo que se levantara de golpe y le tirara sobre la casi desmayada Hinata. Cayeron al suelo, con Naruto debajo, en el último segundo había girado a Hinata para que ella no se hiciera daño, con el resultado de que ella estaba sobre él, roja y avergonzada.

—Jo... ¿Estás bien, Hinata, dattebayo? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor.

Ella asintió sin palabras.

— ¿Tienes fiebre? —acercó su rostro al de ella interrogante.

— ¡No! —Hinata se levantó de encima de Naruto al instante, sintiéndose casi inconsciente por haberlo tenido tan cerca, y es que no podía evitar caer hechizada por esa mirada azul.

Para tapar su vergüenza se puso al lado de Akamaru, acariciándole y dejando que su cabello ocultara su rostro. El rubio frunció el ceño sin entender esa actitud, pero después se encogió de hombros y se levantó, guardando la capa que había usado para taparse el día anterior. Cuando ya estaba todo listo se levantaron y siguieron su camino.

— ¿Tienes hambre, ´ttebayo?

—Eh…si, mucha —susurró tímidamente.

Akamaru ladró también. Hinata rió, acariciándole el pelaje, ella estaba montada encima de él, como siempre, Akamaru era lo suficientemente grande para aguantar el peso de una o dos personas como si nada, y la ojiperla no pesaba nada.

—Entonces te llevare a…—Naruto había puesto sus manos tras su nuca al caminar, pero paró al recordar que se propuso hacerla desistir, por un momento pensó en llevarla a un lugar normal para que comieran de una vez, y seguir, pero en vez de eso se le ocurrió algo —…a un lugar que te va a encantar, dattebayo —sonrió maliciosamente.

Hinata sonrió, sin notar nada.

—G-Gracias, N-Naruto-kun.

—No es nada, ´ttebayo.

Realmente después de eso, ella rogaría ir a su torre y no salir nunca.

.

.

.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te lo juro! —gritaba Sakura con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasuke hizo oídos sordos, y tiró más de la cuerda, haciendo que ella tropezara y casi se cayera contra el suelo. La pelirosa le miró con furia, intentando apartar los mechones de su cabello como podía de su cara, pero era una labor un tanto dificil si tenía ambas manos atadas a una cuerda de la cual tiraba el idiota del hermano menor de Itachi-kun.

Realmente conocer a Sasuke Uchiha no le causaba ningún placer, ninguno. Si el tipo era el más arrogante, creído y cretino que había conocido en su vida. Itachi era todo lo contrario, a pesar de ser poco hablador, se preocupaba por ella, le sonreía y decía palabras bonitas, no era cortante ni creído. Itachi era perfecto y había sido eso lo que le llevó a enamorarse de él cuando se conocieron.

— ¡Eres un crio! —le chilló entonces enojada de que él la ignorara con tanto ímpetu —. ¡Itachi-kun tenia razón! ¡Solo eres su pequeño hermanito menor!

El susodicho pequeño hermanito menor paró en seco, furioso. Cuando ella el día anterior le había dicho lo mismo, faltó poco para activar el Sharingan. ¡Él no era un crio! Y a pesar de querer a su hermano estaba harto de que fuera pregonando por ahí que él su pequeño hermanito. ¡Tenia dieciocho años!

Volteó a verla, frunciendo el ceño al ver la mirada de victoria de esa molestia.

—Tenemos la misma edad, hmp —dijo con frialdad —, y si hablamos de quien es pequeño sales perdiendo.

Sakura le sonrió burlonamente, sin hacer caso a eso. Además todas las muchachas eran más bajas que los chicos, o la mayor parte de ellas.

—No, no, Sasuke-kun —dijo como si le hablara a un niño pequeño de cinco años —, te llevo cuatro meses completos, yo soy mayor —sonrió satisfecha de dejar en claro algo innegable.

El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada de odio al no poder contrarrestar esa afirmación. Quería dejarle en claro a esa tonta que se alejara de su hermano y de su familia, que se metiera en su propio mundo pero para eso necesitaba llevarla consigo mientras buscaba al idiota de su amigo. Sin embargo ella se había negado desde el principio a renunciar a Itachi.

Y lo que más dolor de cabeza le daba eran sus chillidos insulsos. ¿Es que Itachi no podía conseguirse a alguien con más clase? A alguien más callada y menos rara. ¿Quién demonios tenía el cabello rosa?; Una chica menos gritona y más femenina. Su hermano sí que tenía mal gusto.

— ¡No importa lo que me hagas! ¡No renunciare a Itachi-kun! ¡Yo lo amo! —pregonó.

—Ya, cállate.

— ¡No! ¡Y ya te lo dije, Tsunade-shishiou se dará cuenta de mi desaparición! ¡No importa que seas el futuro rey del país del fuego, ella te destrozara!

—Sí, lo que digas, hmp.

— ¡Es la verdad!

—Cierra la boca —la miró esta vez con el Sharingan activado. Ella retrocedió un paso del miedo, ese Dōjutsu no era para juegos, y aunque podía desactivarlo gracias a su perfecto control de chakra en esos momentos no se encontraba en condiciones para nada. La droga que le había hecho oler Sasuke cuando la secuestró tenía varios efectos, como el haber intervenido en su sistema de chakra. En otras palabras, no podía defenderse. —, y si tengo que repetirlo otra vez te daré un paseo gratis por el infierno, hmp.

Retomó sus pasos otra vez, tirando de la cuerda de que le ataba las manos a ella. Esa estúpida aldeana. Él no tenía miedo de sus palabras, la razón era simple, era imposible que Tsunade-sama, la legendaria curandera, la hubiera tomado como discípula. Todos sabían que la única discípula que la mujer tenía era Shizune. Sakura Haruno solo mentía tratando de salvar su pellejo y él no iba a ser tan idiota como para caer ante su estúpido juego.

.

.

.

Cuando la puerta del bar se abrió, los recibió el silencio.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho, Hinata abrió la boca asustada y pegó su sartén contra su pecho. Naruto le había insistido en llevarla a ese pueblo como a de lugar y realmente ella pensó que sería un lugar bonito donde comerían tranquilos.

Se equivocó.

Dentro del bar, todas las personas eran hombres, no se veía a ninguna mujer por ningún lado, todos tenían cicatrices, o les faltaba algún miembro del cuerpo, y eso no era lo peor, su mirada era aterradora, tanto que Hinata retrocedió un paso del susto, pero se encontró con Naruto detrás de ella, empujándola para entrar.

Akamaru ladró, pero Naruto le cerró la puerta en el hocico.

— ¿Q-Que…? —susurró Hinata queriendo escapar.

—No te parece fantástico, Hinata-chan —sonrió maliciosamente —, ¿Qué hueles? Pues olor a hombre, dattebayo. Hombre que matan, y que son buscados por todos lados, ´ttebayo —la empujó un poco mas —, hombres que son capaces de todos.

—N-Naruto-kun…—Hinata quería correr.

—Así es la vida, Hinata-chan. Si no puedes aguantar entonces no tiene caso seguir yendo a…

— ¡Eh, no eres tu Naruto Namikaze! —La réplica del rubio se cortó cuando un rubio de coleta alta le señaló y después señaló una papel de "Se busca" donde salía el Uzumaki dibujado a caricatura y con la corona — ¡El príncipe heredero del reino del viento!

El miedo de Hinata desapareció y ensanchó los ojos sorprendida, mirando a Naruto que se había quedado pálido, antes de que sonriera nerviosamente y cogiera a Hinata de los hombros para hacerla retroceder, queriendo huir ahora él.

—No, no, no, señores, me confunden, dattebayo —sonrió zorrunamente de forma nerviosa —, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y…

— ¡Yo quiero la recompensa! ¡Todo el dinero para mí! —un hombre de ojos extraños se había acercado y separando a Hinata de Naruto, alzó al rubio y lo colgó sobre la percha cercana a la puerta.

— ¡Joder, Kakuzu, no piensas en otra cosa que el puto dinero! —gritó otro hombre levantándose, de cabello gris y con una guadaña que hizo que Hinata retrocediera asustada, y Naruto comenzara a retroceder por su vida.

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

— ¿Y a quien mierda le importa eso? —gritó el rubio que había empezado todo.

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico! —repitió un hombre con voz infantil, dando saltitos aniñados —. ¡Por eso Tobi merece la recompensa! ¡Porque Tobi es un buen chico!

— ¡Cállate, Tobi! —gritó el rubio —. ¡El dinero será para mí! ¡Para mi arte!

— ¡Tu arte es basura, Deidara!

— ¡Usted no sabe lo que es arte, Sasori-senpai! ¡Sólo sabe construir horrorosas marionetas y dice que es arte!

— ¡El arte es algo bello y eterno!

— ¡El arte es una explosión!

— ¡Quiero mi recompensa!

— ¡Yo quiero a esa linda chica para el sacrifico a Jashin-sama!

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

— ¡Efímero!

— ¡Eterno!

— ¡¿Quieren callarse de una puta vez? —entonces Hinata se percató de que si había una mujer. Una mujer de cabello azul claro y ojos naranjas que se veía furiosa, hizo sonar sus palmas contra la mesa, casi volcando el contenido de esta — ¡Parece niñas chillonas en vez de mercenarios perseguidos por la ley! ¡Dejen de gritar, me estan hartando!

Y tras eso, se sentó. Todos habían callado. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, volvieron la cabeza para mirar a Naruto que intentaba escapar.

— ¡Que alguien vaya por los guardias!

— ¡Si serás imbécil, Deidara! —gritó la mujer lanzándole el jarro lleno de cerveza —. ¡Olvidas que eres un criminal!

—Pero, Konan…

— ¡Pero nada!

— ¡Pero quiero mi recompensa! —gritó Kakuzu furioso, haciendo brillar una navaja cerca del cuello del rubio, que tragó saliva ruidosamente, había sido un error entrar en ese lugar siendo buscado después de robar la corona, era obvio que el rey Hiashi no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Hinata estaba levemente encogida, sin saber qué hacer, con la sartén aferrada a su pecho y levemente temblorosa. De un momento a otro, todos se habían puesto a gritar nuevamente, cogiendo a Naruto de las solapas y paseándolo de un lado para otro, amenazándole, apenas y escuchaba lo que le decían, pero era claro que querían hacerle mucho daño.

Palideció cuando una espada se alzó para intentar clavarse en el pecho de Naruto.

— ¡ALTO! —gritó horrorizada.

Todos pararon. El rubio la observó maravillado, había estado a punto de morir, y Hinata le estaba salvando…

— ¡No pueden matarle! ¿Quién me llevara a ver las luces flotantes? —chilló furiosa. Nadie arruinaría su sueño.

Naruto le observó con los ojos entrecerrados, vaya niña, solo le salvaba porque le convenía.

— ¿Y a nosotros que nos importa? —soltó Deidara aburrido.

Hinata se sonrojó, inflando las mejillas.

— ¿Es que nunca han tenido un sueño? ¿Nunca han querido cumplir algo? ¡Pues yo si lo tengo y él me tiene que llevar a ver las luces flotantes! —señaló con su sartén en dirección del rubio, golpeando en el proceso a Tobi, que aterrizó en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Todos pasaron su mirada de la chica a la sartén, con cautela.

—Lo siento —dijo Hinata sin prestar mucha atención —. Yo quiero ver las luces flotantes y solo Naruto puede llevarme. Por favor no le lastimen. Yo quiero cumplir mi sueño. Mi sueño ideal…_Las linternas ver brillando al flotar _

Todos las miraron fijamente.

Minutos después, Naruto seguía colgado de un perchero con una venita en la frente mientras veía todo la escena que transcurría frente a él con gran incredulidad. Después de que Hinata diera todo ese mini discurso y comenzara a cantar, todos se le unieron, ayudándola y entendiéndola. ¿Y se decían criminales? ¡Qué rayos! ¿Cómo podían caer ante las palabras de Hinata?

Está bien que fuera bonita, bajita y encantadora. Que pareciera un ángel con esa sonrisa dulce y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, que fuera como una ninfa mientras bailaba con gracia y elegancia y que su voz pareciera música que deleitaba los oídos. Ya que fuera todo eso…pero…un momento ¿Él pensaba todo eso de ella?

Parpadeó sin creérselo. ¿En qué momento dejó de ser la chica rara? No lo sabía, si apenas habían transcurrido un día desde que la conoció, y no había hecho más que meterle en problemas, pero mientras observó como rió cuando Sasori le ofreció su mano y le ayudó a subir a la mesa del frente definitivamente pensó que se veía hermosísima.

Ella movió las caderas al ritmo de la canción que cantaba, mientras daba algunos saltitos y jugaba con las burbujas que había hecho aparecer Konan. Todos la miraban hechizados, bastaba con solo verla.

Hinata era hechizante.

Y mientras se mantuvo mirando como ella los calmaba con sus suaves palabras, sus sonrisas dulces, su voz armoniosa y su carita inocente, sonrió.

Tal como había pensado el día anterior, tal vez, tal vez…el viaje no sería tan malo.

Tal vez con Hinata encontrara lo que estaba buscando.

Ella su sueño, y él su deseo.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Como dije, ya tenía escritos algunos capi, así que aprovecho para subir._

_Gracias por sus reviews y no haberse olvidado de este fic ^^ _

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


	6. Sonrisas

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos que se vuelven realidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonrisas<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura resopló una vez más, intentando sentarse con dignidad en el sucio tronco donde estaban. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el idiota de Sasuke Uchiha le había secuestrado para obligarle a olvidar a Itachi-kun, y ella no cedería. ¡Nunca! Quería mucho a Itachi, tal vez no lo amaba aun lo suficiente, a pesar de todo lo que le dijo, pero sentía algo muy profundo por el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, y sabia que con el tiempo se transformaría en amor, Itachi le había dicho a ella las mismas palabras.

El amor no nacía de la noche a la mañana, y ellos a pesar de que no se amaba se querían demasiado, y Sakura no abandonaría sus sentimientos, no cuando Itachi le gustaba tanto, no cuando sabía que podía conocer la maravilla del amor con unos cuantos años más de relación. A ella no le importaba el titulo de Itachi, le daba igual si era un rey como un simple granjero.

Aunque eso Sasuke Uchiha no lo entendía.

¿Por qué todos pensaban que una no podía querer a alguien sin interés de por medio?

Eso le fastidiaba sobremanera. Y joder, que él era insoportable.

—Hmp. —Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada al notar que ella no le quitaba la vista de encima —. ¿Qué?

—Necesito asearme —respondió Sakura en tono mordaz —, llevo tres días sin bañarme —chilló indignada.

Él la ignoró.

Había estado pensando en que hacer para sacarle de la cabeza la idea de seguir con Itachi, pero ella no parecía renunciar a eso. Estaba harto, con ella como carga apenas y tenía tiempo para buscar al dobe de Naruto. Y ya habían pasado tres días, tres malditos días desde el tonto de Naruto desapareció, tenía que dormir al aire libre y buscar pistas sólo con esa chillona a su lado.

— ¡¿No me estás escuchando? —gritó Sakura pataleando.

La volvió a ignorar.

— ¡Estúpido engreído! ¡Te odio!

—Hmp.

— ¡Me la vas a pagar! ¡Te lo juro! ¡En cuanto recupere mis fuerzas te vas a enterar porque soy la discípula de Tsunade-shishiou!

Sasuke alzó la mirada con una venita hinchada en la frente. Días y días de no comer apropiadamente, de estar vagando en medio del bosque, de soportar esos malditos gritos que le perforaban los oídos, de bastantes cosas que ya le hartaban. Se levantó bruscamente y se puso a la altura de la pelirosa, que le miraba callada y sorprendida al haber obtenido por fin su atención.

—Ve a bañarte y vuelve en media hora —le gruñó enojado, soltándola.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño sorprendida al verse libre. Dudó cuando se levantó.

—Regresa, porque te aseguro que te encontrare si intentas escapar y te irá peor.

Ella le miró con ira y dando media vuelta, corrió entre los árboles, dejándose guiar por el sonido del agua que habían estado escuchando desde que se sentaron a descansar, después de todas las horas que se le pasaban caminando sin rumbo fijo bajo el sol abrasador. Sakura se metió al rió quitándose la ropa y suspirando aliviada, no soportaba la suciedad.

—Qué bien se siente —susurró nadando sin tomar en cuenta nada.

Ella no volvería, claro que no, ese Uchiha estaba bien loco si creía que no huiría mientras tuviera oportunidad, sólo terminaría de darse su baño y se largaría para buscar a Itachi-kun y a su maestra, ella dos podían ayudarle, seguro sus padres ya habían reportado su ausencia y estaban buscándola. Una vez terminado su baño salió del agua y separó su ropa, lamentablemente no tenía más que ponerse lo mismo, lo único que le quedó por hacer fue rasgar su vestido y ponerse la parte que estaba más limpia.

Apartó los mechones húmedos de su cara y recogió el resto de la ropa para irse. Estaba segura que ya habían pasado veinte de los treinta minutos que Sasuke le había dado, podía esconderse, dejar que él la buscara y se alejara y recién ir al pueblo. Eso era lo mejor que se le ocurría.

En el camino se frotó el estómago, tenía mucha hambre, el infeliz de Sasuke apenas le daba algo de comer y cuando se le antojaba, como si ella fuera un perro de la calle a la que tenía que dar las migajas.

Unos hongos en forma de corazón llamaron su atención, crecían cerca de un frondoso y hermoso árbol. Había estado aprendiendo con Tsunade las propiedades curativas y alimentarias de hongos, plantas y otras cosas, pero no se acordaba de si eso tipo de hongo servía para comer o era venenoso. Se inclinó insegura y arrancó uno, observándolo detenidamente, y pellizcando una pequeña parte del hongo, tenía textura suave y olía rico.

¿Se arriesgaría?

Se mordió el labio inferior, repiqueteando con el pie, pero el hambre ganó y le dio un mordisco, sabia delicioso, y emitía un olor dulce y embriagante.

—Me…siento mal —murmuró al instante, cayendo al suelo sentada y mareada.

Todo se volvía borroso ¿Era venenoso? No, no lo era, no sentía asfixia ni los síntomas que conocía para saber si era venenoso. Pero eso hongo tenía algún efecto, cualquiera que fuera, estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo. Su corazón latía con más fuerza, y se sentía tan débil y pequeña. Cerró los ojos sudorosa, y tratando de acompasar su respiración.

Pronto escuchó unos pasos pesados. Debía ser Sasuke, yendo por ella. Al final ni escaparse podía, no tenía fuerzas para hacer el intento ni de arrastrarse.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —no necesitó abrir los ojos para reconocer su voz.

Gimió de dolor.

—Me siento mal —susurró —, ayúdame.

—Hmp.

Se quejó irritada, aun sin abrir los ojos. Pensaba que Itachi era cien veces más caballeroso que él, que seguro era capaz de dejarla ahí para que los animales la comieran en ese estado humillante. Luego de algunos minutos él se inclinó sobre ella, harto de esperar a que se levantara por su propia cuenta, tiró de su mano y la hizo levantarse sin delicadeza.

Ella no se quejó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Sakura seguía callada, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

La pelirosa seguía pensando en Itachi, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él la rescatara. Itachi era su príncipe soñado, y Sasuke era el monstruo que sólo le hacía daño y más daño. Abrió los ojos finalmente para desquitarse con él, e intentar huir, incluso aunque no avanzara ni dos pasos, pero algo pasó cuando sus ojos se toparon con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke.

De pronto, Itachi desapareció de su mente, él ya no tenía importancia. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era el chico que tenía frente a ella, mirándole con el ceño fruncido de disgusto y el rostro irritado. Su corazón latió con más fuerza, mientras todo se iluminaba para ella.

Las fuerzas volvieron, una sonrisa llena de ilusión y de amor se extendió por su rostro, dejando perplejo a Sasuke, que la soltó, preocupado porque ella hubiera perdido la cordura.

—Sasuke-kun…—su voz era extremadamente dulce y suave, murmuró su nombre como una caricia.

—Hmp… ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó pensando que su hermano le mataría si regresaba a su novia loca.

—Mejor que nunca —dijo acortando el espacio entre ambos, poniéndose de puntitas y dándole un suave beso en los labios, para abrazarle y hundir su rostro en el pecho de él —. Te amo, Sasuke-kun —ronroneó con ternura.

El pelinegro se quedó estático, pensando que o él estaba escuchando o sintiendo mal, o que ella estaba realmente loca. Pero al bajar la mirada comprobó que ella seguía abrazada a él, aferrada a su cuerpo como una niña, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos jades llenos de admiración.

No, no había escuchado mal. La novia de su hermano mayor le acababa de besar y le había dicho que le amaba, cuando media hora atrás entre gritos le había declarado su odio y rechazo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

.

.

.

Hinata rió suavemente mientras Konan acomodó los mechones de su cabello en un moño elegante y hermoso, que realzaba su belleza natural. La peli azul se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que Konan puso delante de ella y miró con dulzura el vestido que le prestó para la ocasión.

Llevaban ya tres días desde que Naruto le sacó de la torre, y dos desde que se quedaron en esa aldea llena de criminales, que habían mostrado ser perfectamente amables y bondadosos, contrario a lo que pensaba cualquiera que los mirara y juzgara así nada más. Incluso le perdonaron la vida a Naruto y ella, y habían dejado que se quedaran ahí unos días, antes de que partieran otra vez para ir al país del agua para ver las luces brillantes.

—Te queda hermoso —señaló la mujer sonriente.

La chica se sonrojó.

—Gracias.

—No es nada —dijo Konan agitando la mano despreocupadamente —, tengo varios vestidos. Ya sabes, cosas que me da Yahiko después de que roba alguna aldea— agregó sin tomar importancia al hecho de que todo lo que tenia era robado.

Hinata la observó con una gotita sobre la cabeza.

—Bueno, ya van a ser las cinco de la tarde —señaló Konan terminando de arreglarse —, vamos, nos deben estar esperando.

La peli azul asintió emocionada. Ese día tenían fiesta en la aldea y Konan les había invitado a pasar la tarde divirtiéndose, mandando a Naruto con Yahiko para que le prestara ropa nueva. La verdad, la chica aun no salía de su asombro ante el hecho de que Naruto fuera el príncipe heredero del reino del viento, aun no entendía porque había robado una corona si era un príncipe. No tenía nada de lógica, pero él no le explicó nada.

Tampoco podía exigirle explicaciones, eran dos desconocidos que sólo tenían un objetivo, mismo que tendría beneficios diferentes para los dos.

Salieron de la casita donde vivía Konan, y donde había estado durmiendo los dos últimos días, y se mezclaron con todos los aldeanos que reían y jugaban en medio de la fiesta. Esperaba que todo fuera así de animado cuando llegaran al país del agua.

A lo lejos divisaron a Naruto y Yahiko caminando junto a Nagato, mirando las tiendas sin interés alguno, parecían aburridos. Aunque a Yahiko se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a Konan.

—Bueno, Hinata —dijo Konan sonriendo a su novio —, te dejo. ¡Disfruta la fiesta!

La mujer corrió hasta donde estaba su novio y se lanzó sobre él, dándole un apasionado beso, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara de la vergüenza y mirara a otro lado. Jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa, ya debía estar acostumbrada a esas escenas, no hacían más que repetirse desde que decidieron quedarse allí, pero aun le avergonzaba mucho.

—Eh. ¿Estás bien, dattebayo? —Naruto se acercó, dejando a los tortolitos en su propio mundo, lo mismo hizo Nagato, buscando a sus amigos para no pasar el tiempo solo.

Hinata levantó la mirada y se sonrojó aun más.

Naruto estaba muy guapo, con la mano alzada hacia ella.

—S-Si.

—Bueno, vamos, ´ttebayo —rió despeinando su cabello y mirando la fiesta como un niño —, tenemos que apurarnos.

Le cogió de la mano al darse cuenta de que ella no lo haría, y como un niño pequeño se lanzó a la fiesta, dando chillidos emocionados, realmente a pesar de que por un momento creyó que moriría a manos de esos criminales, estar en esa aldea no parecía ser tan malo, en lo principal porque estaban bastante lejos del país del agua y aun faltaban unos días antes de que lanzaran las antorchas flotantes. Sabía que aun tenía tiempo de llevar a Hinata allí, claro, porque esta vez lo haría.

De una forma u otra ella le había salvado la vida y tendría que agradecérselo de algún modo.

Hinata enrojeció al sentir la mano de Naruto sobre ella, en esos días la atracción que sentía por él se habían intensificado mucho. Le gustaba la presencia del chico, era escandaloso, impulsivo, y adorador del ramen, y aun así le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Era perfecto para ella.

.

.

.

—…y entonces listo —decía Shizune concentrando chakra en sus manos, dejando ver la luz verde que se concentraba y acercándola al pequeño animalillo que estaba tendido en el prado donde estaba.

—Hmp. —murmuró Itachi mirando con bastante atención.

Era la cuarta vez en tres días que salían a pasear por el país del agua, siempre por insistencia de su madre, la cual pensaba que Shizune era la adecuada para él, pero esta era la primera vez que se habían alejado bastante para ir a parar cerca a uno de los prados más hermosos del país del agua. Se había dado cuenta que la compañía de la pelinegra le agradaba y también su actitud, parecía muy feliz mientras hablaba de la medicina y de ayudar a los demás.

La pequeña avecilla trinó en agradecimiento cuando Shizune terminó de curar su patita herida.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado al ver que la chica acariciaba la cabecita del animal con ternura. Se parecía mucho a Sakura en ese sentido, y a la vez eran tan diferentes para que ambas fueran hermanas discípulas.

—Ya está —la pelinegra lo hizo volar y finalmente sacudió sus manos para voltear y darse cuenta de que Itachi la observaba fijamente. Se sonrojó suavemente y ladeó la cabeza mientras se levantaba —. Eh… ¿Seguimos con el paseo?

El Uchiha se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa y alzó el brazo para que la chica pasara el suyo. Shizune lo hizo con vacilación, últimamente se estaba sintiendo bastante rara, y eso empeoraba conforme pasaba más tiempo con el primogénito de los Uchiha. A veces deseaba volver a su antigua rutina, donde siempre salía con su madrina a pasear sin dejar que se le acercara nadie, siempre le había gustado usar su tiempo en eso y en la medicina. Pero lamentablemente no podía decirle eso a Mikoto Uchiha.

Sonrió suavemente cuando Itachi comenzó a caminar. A pesar de ser tan callado, su presencia era…no sabía explicarla, lo único que sabía era que le gustaba. Y eso no estaba bien. Itachi era el novio de Sakura, su hermana discípula.

No estaba bien. Por lo menos no cuando ella comenzaba a verlo con otros ojos.

.

.

.

Naruto reía fuertemente mientras terminaba de comer unos dangos.

Hinata humedeció sus labios y sonrió dulcemente al verlo tan relajado, tan…feliz. Desde que lo conoció él parecía tener siempre una expresión de fastidio e irritación, principalmente cuando le chantajeo para que le ayudara. Sin embargo, ahora él parecía normal, parecía estar realmente bien.

—Tu compañía es agradable, Hinata-chan, dattebayo —dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas.

Las personas seguían caminando, ajenos a ellos, y siguiendo con la fiesta. Debían ser ya las nueve de la noche, lo cierto era que habían pasado un rato muy agradable.

—L-La t-tuya lo es m-más —murmuró Hinata suavemente.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Soy genial, ´ttebayo! —chilló agitando los brazos.

La peli azul lo observó completamente extasiada de su forma de ser.

— ¿P-Porque…?

— ¿Qué, dattebayo?

— ¿S-Si eres un príncipe porque escapas? —la verdad eso le causaba mucha curiosidad desde que Deidara lo gritó cuando llegaron.

Al principio pensó que le habían confundido, de verdad, pero esos días le había observado mucho, bastante. A pesar de ser escandaloso e impulsivo, Naruto tenía unos excelentes modales, refinados y educados la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso aunque intentara esconderlos era algo inconsciente en él, formaba parte de su educación. Y no dudó, Naruto era un príncipe.

El rubio dejó de reír al instante. Sus ojos azules se desviaron a otro lado, intentando no mirar a Hinata, realmente había temido eso, que le preguntara, aunque creyó inútilmente que ella lo olvidaría. Deidara abrió la boca solo para hundirlo. Hizo un ligero mohín infantil y siguió sin responder.

No es que no confiara en Hinata, simplemente ese tema le incomodaba, porque poco a poco empezaba a sentirse como un idiota al reconsiderar sus planes.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al ver a Naruto de esa forma. Tal vez no debió preguntar. Era algo muy personal. Alisó su vestido y apartando algunos mechones azulados de su cara se levantó de la banca y se posicionó delante del rubio, que parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Hmp?

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun —susurró comprensiva —. Si no quieres decir nada, te entiendo. Es tu decisión.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, sin decir nada. Ella alzó la mano.

— ¿Qué, dattebayo? —preguntó Naruto sin entender.

—La fiesta aun sigue —explicó Hinata ladeando la cabeza —. Vamos, Naruto-kun.

Hinata le miró fijamente, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que le hacían suspirar y estiró los dedos para darle más confianza, al final Naruto se paró y cogió la mano que ella le ofrecía, con expresión confundida, siendo consciente de que Hinata le ofrecía su amistad sincera aun sabiendo que él era un príncipe.

Sonrió medianamente. Ella era diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido antes.

La muchacha apretó su mano contra la de él, con las mejillas rojas y regalándole una sonrisa bella y cautivadora. Realmente se veía como toda una princesa. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que Hinata había dado todo un vuelco a su vida en menos de una semana, porque su presencia le agradaba, y esas sonrisas tímidas y encantadoras le gustaban.

Ella era bonita.

Sip.

— ¡Sigamos, ´ttebayo! —chilló entonces, apretando su mano contra la de Hinata y comenzando a correr, con una sonrisa tan relajada y sincera. Hace bastante tiempo que no se sentía así de libre.

Libertad, eso era lo que quiso cuando escapó, y con Hinata la libertad se estaba volviendo esperanza para cumplir su deseo.

Aquellas sonrisas dulces y tiernas eran un bálsamo para su soledad.

.

.

.

— ¡Que me sueltes! —exclamó Sasuke completamente irritado. Era la decima vez que decía eso, y la paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

Sakura sonrió con las mejillas rojas y sin hacerle el menor caso a la furia palpable que destilaba el Uchiha, se lanzó a abrazarle otra vez, sorteando con agilidad el brazo que él estaba poniendo en medio de ambos para que ella no le alcanzara de nuevo.

Restregó de forma juguetona su mejilla contra la de él y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras se negaba a soltarlo.

El Uchiha intentaba apartarla por todos los medios habidos y por haber, pero no importaba cuanta fuerza usara, no podía lograr que Sakura le soltara, realmente comenzaba a creer que ella si era discípula de Tsunade, la fuerza que usaba era increíblemente grande. Gruñó apretando los dientes e intentó una vez más apartarla de él. Tenían que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, y ella no hacía más que lanzarse sobre él, diciendo "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun" esto y lo otro. Quería matarla.

No entendía que demonios le pasó para que ahora diga que estaba enamorada de él. Pero no le interesaba, sólo quería que le dejara en paz.

—Sasuke-kun, tengo miedo. ¡Abrázame! —chilló apretando su agarre, hasta casi romperle los huesos.

Definitivamente haberla secuestrado no fue la mejor de sus ideas. Frunció el ceño mientras una venita latía en su sien. Lo que daría para deshacerse de ella. ¡Joder, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

—Suéltame —repitió con furia.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué estás enojado?

—Porque no me sueltas. ¡Hazlo!

La pelirosa dudó un momento y luego le hizo caso, haciendo que él respirara aliviado, Sakura se le había lanzado tantas veces a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro le había roto por lo menos un hueso. Sasuke hizo un ligero gesto de dolor y se las ingenió para prender una fogata, otra vez tenían que dormir al aire libre, no habían podido avanzar mucho cuando Sakura se le pegó y no quiso soltarlo por nada del mundo.

Alzó la mirada para ver como ella se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa y le miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Aun se preguntaba ¿Qué le había pasado? No parecía acordarse de Itachi y de la nada le proclamaba su amor. Pero bueno que le importaba, mientras sirviera para que dejara a su hermano…aunque él debía ahora lidiar para sacársela de encima.

Se sentó frente a la fogata sin mirarla otra vez, pero al hacerlo entrecerró los ojos de dolor.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Estás herido? —la pelirosa se adelantó con gesto preocupado y se arrodilló delante de él para intentar ayudarle.

—Tsk. Estoy bien —apartó la mano de la chica con un rápido golpe.

A Sakura se le humedecieron los ojos, y se frotó la mano con gesto triste. Sasuke se sintió algo culpable, pero decidió mirar a otro lado y listo. El dolor realmente era fuerte, pero intentó que ella no se diera cuenta, porque si no le seguiría molestando.

—Sasuke-kun…

— ¿Qué?

—Déjame curarte.

—No.

—Pero…

—No.

Sakura se mordió los labios otra vez, pero con expresión decidida se adelantó un poco mas hasta obligarlo a levantarse la camisa, forcejearon un rato, pero la fuerza física de Sakura era superior y terminó ganando. El Uchiha le dio una mirada asesina, pero aguantó eso porque quería que el dolor desapareciera.

—Sólo tienes fracturado un hueso —las manos de Sakura destellaron con el chakra verde curativo con destreza y facilidad, y con cuidado, casi como una caricia, tocó los contornos de los músculos de Sasuke, curándole.

—Hmp.

—Ya está —aun así el chakra siguió destellando en sus manos. La pelirosa miró con verdadera devoción al chico al que curaba, se permitió perderse en esos ojos ónix sintiéndose en las nubes, y en un acto inconsciente alzó una de sus manos y la apoyó con suavidad en el rostro apuesto de Sasuke, dejando que las heridas leves se curaran —. Sasuke-kun.

Él frunció el ceño, no entendía muy bien porque ella seguía curándole, y tampoco porque no le apartaba como venía haciéndolo. Tal vez tenía que ver con el alivio que le transmitía el jutsu curativo de la pelirosa.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —espetó Sasuke agriamente. No le gustaba que ella se le acercara tanto.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida, pero al instante se recompuso, apartó un mechón de su cabello rosa y sonrió suavemente, sus ojos jades miraron a Sasuke con bastante amor.

—Porque te amo.

—Tú no…

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun —la chica aprovechó la obvia contrariedad del príncipe y dejando de emanar chakra se acercó más. Sonrió con bastante dulzura y sin dejarle replicar unió sus labios contra los de él.

El primer impulso que tuvo fue tirarla, apartarla, no sólo porque era la novia de su hermano…y quizá hasta su mujer, sino porque no era correcto, ella era una simple aldeana. Una simple aldeana que había vuelto loco a su hermano, porque solo eso explicaría que Itachi renunciara al trono. Sin contar que ese amor que parecía tenerle desde la mañana tenía algo extraño. Sin embargo esa sonrisa que le dirigió antes le hizo verla de forma diferente, incluso sus palabras por mas confundida que ella estuviera. Ninguna mujer le había visto más que como el príncipe, sólo interesadas en su status.

Pero con la fuerza que tenia y su capacidad de curar había comprobado que de verdad era la discípula de Tsunade. Si era así, ella no necesitaría a nadie para ser alguien importante.

Y sin proponérselo, sin pensar en su hermano o en otra cosa, se vio devolviéndole el beso, atrapando su cintura y pegándola a él con más fuerza.

Esas tontas sonrisas que ella le otorgó le estaban idiotizando, al igual que a su hermano.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews, lamento mucho si no puedo contestarles, apenas tengo ya tiempo y encima toda inspiración se ha ido T^T, estoy frustrada, me siento delante de la compu y no soy capaz de escribir nada. Espero que este fin de semana pueda hacer algo ^^_

_Gracias por su compresión y por seguir el fic. Como dije solo contendrá 12 capítulos o tal vez menos, no será extenso._

_Besos_

_Hasta la próxima actualización._

_Bella Scullw_


	7. Mi príncipe no soñado

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos que se vuelven realidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi príncipe no soñado<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Itachi arqueó una ceja, sin embargo su madre hizo caso omiso de su expresión y le empujó junto a Shizune al jardín del castillo, bastante amplio cabía decir, aunque descuidado los últimos diecisiete años, desde la desaparición de su hija, la reina Hana no había vuelto a preocuparse por nada mas que, su intento desesperado de encontrarla.

La joven sonrió nerviosamente a su maestra, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido de recelo. Tsunade no entendía porque Itachi no le decía a Mikoto que mantenía una relación con Sakura, así la mujer dejaría de estar queriendo unirles a ellos dos. El príncipe simplemente se mantenía callado, cumpliendo los caprichos de su madre, primero porque no sabía cómo abordar el tema de Sakura y segundo porque era imposible negarle algo.

—Tsunade-sama y yo estaremos paseando —se despidió la Uchiha alegremente, entrelazando su brazo con el de la rubia —, pásenla bien.

Shizune observó el lugar por el que amabas desaparecieron, y luego miró los bordes de su vestido con vergüenza, al principio creyó que la reina Mikoto simplemente era amable con ella, intentando que fuera amiga de Itachi, sin embargo con el tiempo las intenciones de la mujer habían quedado bastante claras, por no decir que su reciente atracción hacia Itachi no ayudaba mucho.

Ella se sentía mal, sentía que traicionaba a Sakura. Por Dios ¡Itachi era el novio de Sakura! Ella no debía tener esos sentimientos confusos, pero contradiciendo a su propia lógica, le era muy dificil borrar la atracción que sentía. Como le gustaría estar alejada del príncipe, sería todo mejor.

—Hmp…—Itachi se pasó una mano por el cabello, con gesto incómodo —. ¿Paseamos?

—Simplemente debes hablar con tu madre —murmuró Shizune sin mirarle a la cara, pero al mismo tiempo aceptando la mano del pelinegro.

—No es…fácil.

— ¿Te avergüenzas de Sakura-chan? —inquirió la joven indignada.

—No —respondió Itachi sin expresión —, sólo que…

Shizune le miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta clara y precisa, tal vez de ese modo se convenciera de que no tenía ni una mísera oportunidad con él. Las palabras que Itachi pensaba decir murieron en sus labios al contemplar los ojos de la joven, sin ser conscientes de nada, siguieron mirándose fijamente, olvidando lo que estaban haciendo hasta que el sonido lejano del chocar de una puerta los volvió a la realidad.

La pelinegra saltó en su sitio, sonrojada, y con toda la escasa calma que todavía tenía se soltó del agarre.

—Las flores son muy lindas —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, caminando a paso apresurado por la larga filas de macetas y plantas que había en el lugar.

Contempló unos lirios brillantes y acarició los pétalos con suavidad.

—Lástima que estén descuidadas, hmp —dijo Itachi detrás de ella, observando el resto de las flores.

—Sí, lastima —susurró Shizune cogiendo un lirio y acercándolo para aspirar su aroma.

Estaba tan atontada por lo que acababa de suceder que hizo hasta lo imposible para concentrarse en cualquier cosa, y aquella bella flor no podía ser mejor escapatoria. Le gustaban mucho las flores, aunque en la mansión en la que vivía con su madrina no tenían muchas. Obvio, si ni ella ni su maestra sabían cuidarlas.

— ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Itachi poniéndose a su lado.

Ella sonrió, poniéndose de puntillas y acercándole la flor al rostro.

—Huelen bien —contestó con simpleza.

—Hmp…sí —concedió el pelinegro, inclinándose.

En ese momento no se dieron cuenta, pero estaban bastante cerca, tanto que apenas había sitio para la flor, habían estado tan ensimismados en aquel pequeño intercambio de palabras, que para cuando volvieron en sí, era demasiado tarde. El choque de sus respiraciones, el mirarse a los ojos tan cerca, y el sentir el calor de sus cuerpos a unos centimetros de distancia les hizo olvidar todo. Sakura fue borrada de la mente de ambos, la flor cayó al suelo, debajo de ellos sin hacer ruido, pero no se dieron cuenta.

La unión de sus labios era más importante.

Shizune no pensó en nada más, simplemente en aquel beso tan cargado de sentimientos. Siempre quiso a un hombre al que amar y que le amara, y en ese momento estaba enamorada del único hombre que era prohibido.

Itachi no podía ser su príncipe, ni ella su princesa.

Simplemente no era correcto.

.

.

.

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando sintió los rayos del sol darle en plena cara. Con el ceño fruncido medio se incorporó de la especie de cama en la que estaba tendido y que estaba conformado a bases de hojas, ramas y otras cosas. Intentó levantarse pero al hacer notó algo mas, Sakura se abrazó más a él. Era la primera vez que dormían juntos y ella no le había soltado para nada.

El príncipe ahogó una maldición al observarla dormir, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior. Ella le había besado, y por increíble que pareciera, él le había correspondido.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba desesperado. Ella era la novia de su hermano ¡La novia de su hermano! Misma que de un minuto para otro afirmó amarlo, y que se comportaba de una manera tan…inocente e ingenua que atraía.

—Uhm…Sasuke-kun —susurró la joven entre sueños, acomodándose mejor.

Parecía como un gatito que buscaba calor, incluso parecía normal mientras dormía. Y bueno, admitía que era bonita, su temperamental carácter era lo único que le reducía puntos. Sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos. Mierda, se estaba volviendo patético.

—Eh…Sakura —le zarandeó levemente, haciéndola despertar.

Ella parpadeó confundida en un principio, incorporándose y frotándose los ojos. Se acomodó el cabello mientras mirada a su alrededor, intentando recordar porque estaban durmiendo en medio de la nada. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke sonrió resplandeciente, con las mejillas rosadas.

—Sasuke-kun, buenos días —saludó alegremente, y como si fuera tan natural como respirar, se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

Apenas pudo salir del shock cuando sintió como ella se separó y le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó preocupada.

—Hmp, no —masculló ladeando el rostro.

Realmente si esto seguía así, tendría serios problemas con su hermano. Tenía que encontrar la causa por la que de la noche a la mañana ella había cambiado tanto, no lo decía mucho por su comportamiento, por lo que sabía las mujeres en general eran dulces y tiernas cuando estaban enamoradas. Pero ese enamoramiento que decía tenerle era muy raro.

No tuvo que pensar mucho en eso, porque Sakura volvió a besarle y esa vez, al sentir esos labios suaves mandó al infierno sus dudas. De un solo movimiento la atrajo más hacia él si era posible, profundizando el beso, y haciendo que acabara acostada otra vez sobre aquel lio de ramas y hojas. Sakura movió sus labios con deseo y pasión, con sus manos despeinó ligeramente algunos mechones azulados y suspiró de satisfacción.

Pero entonces, ella rompió el beso, apoyando sus menudas manos (que desmentían su fuerza verdadera) en el pecho de Sasuke y con una risita tintineante, lo separó. Sasuke resopló, respirando agitadamente en el cuello de la pelirosa, haciéndola reír tontamente.

— ¿No estabas buscando a alguien? —le recordó dulcemente.

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes al recordar porque estaban en ese bosque.

Con rapidez se puso de pie, agradecimiento el momento de lucidez de la muchacha. Le tendió una mano, ayudándole a pararse. Sakura sonrió y se abrazó a él, negándose a separarse.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero no la apartó, ya faltaba solo un día más y se soltarían las linternas flotantes. Tenía que encontrar a Naruto a como diera lugar. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de la pelirosa, lo más fácil seria buscarlo con el Sharingan, aunque desperdiciara su Dōjutsu buscando a ese idiota.

—No muy lejos de aquí, podemos encontrar la aldea perteneciente al país de la tierra —indicó Sakura pensativa —, tengo una amiga allí, podemos preguntar por la persona que buscas y si no, podemos ir a la aldea de Akatsuki, aunque es de criminales, podrías conseguir información valiosa, claro si tienes dinero.

—Hmp, gracias —dijo sorprendido de que ella le colaborara.

Se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole. En ese momento, para Sakura no había nadie mejor que el joven que le acompañaba, puede que al principio solo pensara que era un arrogante inexpresivo, al principio, pero desde que comió ese hongo no podía evitar sentir una atracción increíblemente fuerte. Aunque muy dentro de sí, muy aparte de ese sentimiento, obligada a sentir sin saberlo, le parecía que Sasuke era muy diferente de lo que creyó.

Estiró las comisuras de sus labios, sonriendo, sus ojos jades brillaron por primera vez de una forma diferente, como si tuviera un indicio de lo que le sucedía en realidad. Y sabía, que muy por encima de esa atracción extraña que sentía de la nada, otra nacía, otra atracción más fuerte y verdadera.

De niña siempre soñó con su príncipe azul, un hombre guapo, tierno y amoroso, que la protegiera de todo, que la amara. Se casarían y vivirían felices para siempre.

Sasuke no era así, en todo caso era todo lo opuesto a sus sueños de niña, incluso a sus ilusiones de mujer.

Y aun así, con todo, lo _quería_.

Era su príncipe no soñado.

.

.

.

— ¡N-Naruto-kun! —gritó Hinata sonrojada.

El rubio sonrió traviesamente, acelerando el paso y saltando de forma infantil, con la pobre y avergonzada Hinata entre sus hombros. El príncipe heredero del reino del viento había insistido tanto en aquella carrera que no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Admitía que se divertía mucho, sentir el viento sobre su rostro, agitando sus cabellos. El aroma floral que emitía el pueblo por las numerosas rosas que abundaban, las risas contagiosas de Naruto. Sí, pero la situación en la que estaban le avergonzaba mucho.

— ¡Mas rápido, Yahiko!

Todo lo contrario a Konan que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande mientras jalaba a su novio del cabello, como si fueran riendas de caballo y le hacía ir más rápido, el que más se lo pasaba en grande era Nagato, el amigo de esos dos, que estaba revolcándose en el suelo de risa, junto a Tobi.

Por otro lado, estaban Sasori sobre los hombros de Deidara, el pelirrojo exasperado, el rubio emocionado, como un niño pequeño.

La meta trazada era el lago de la aldea. Solo tenían unos cien metros más para correr y llegarían. No había premio, simplemente era pura diversión.

Hinata nunca antes se había divertido tanto. En la torre lo único que hacía era cocinar, limpiar y cuidara a Akamaru. Lo último obviamente era lo que le entretenía, Akamaru siempre jugaba con ella y se encargaba de cuidarla y protegerla. Pero aun así hasta que conoció a Sakura realmente no supo mucho de diversión. Ahora con Naruto, todo era diferente.

Él era resplandeciente, como el sol, alegre, travieso e infantil. Ella había estado toda su vida esclavizada por sus propios miedos, sumida en la oscuridad de algo a lo que no podía llamar un hogar, de una madre que se comportaba como una tirana, de una libertad reprimida.

Nunca antes había sentido amor, a pesar de eso estaba seguro que aquello que comenzaba a sentir, era tan nuevo como esa libertad que ahora poseía.

Años enteros había contemplado el cielo desde su torre, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar la felicidad, y solo una vez al año esas luces flotantes que sin venir al caso le transmitían una extraña paz. Como la promesa de una felicidad ansiada.

Apenas y sabía algo del amor, pero en ese momento mientras reía junto a Naruto pensaba que era lo más maravilloso del mundo, que aquello que sentía era lo que siempre estuvo esperando. Nunca antes pensó en compartir su vida con alguien, después de todo siempre pensó que se quedaría en la torre para siempre.

Diferente a cualquier otra mujer, sus sueños de niña no lo llenaron príncipes azules. No, siempre fue libertad.

Y ahora que podía saborearla junto a Naruto, supo que quería estar con él para siempre, porque era su príncipe.

Su príncipe no soñado.

— ¡Ganaremos, dattebayo! —el grito número ocho del Uzumaki se escuchó en toda la aldea.

El viento despeinó sus cabellos, mientras Naruto sostuvo a Hinata de las piernas con más fuerza, intentando no pensar en que tenia a la dulce muchacha sobre sus hombros, con un vestido que elegido por la misma Konan no se levantaba con el viento, afortunadamente.

Se la estaba pasando en grande.

Akatsuki tal vez era una aldea de criminales, pero ahí no había nada como el deber, el derecho o las obligaciones reales. No tenía que fingir modales que le fastidiaban, ni hablar con propiedad a cada momento, no tenía sobre sus hombros un peso que no deseaba por nada del mundo al ser un príncipe. Ahí todo era libertad.

Podía reír, corretear y divertirse sin que nadie le dijera que no era correcto.

Todo se salía de la rutina. Ahí estaba la razón que le llevó a abandonar su reino, a cambiar su apellido y hacerse pasar como un simple ladrón, aunque allí ya muchos supieran su identidad.

Y lo mejor de todo, Hinata.

— ¡Naruto-kun, por favor ten cuidado! —su voz, su dulce voz le transmitía una paz que ni aquella diversión podía otorgarle.

Vale, ella era algo rarita, y aun así con todo, era hermosa, atenta y cálida.

Ella le gustaba.

— ¡Tenemos que ganar! —Konan chillaba.

Naruto aceleró el paso, llevándose a Hinata sobre sus hombros casi volando. Llegaron primeros, haciendo que Yahiko y Konan se deprimieran, aunque el sentimiento no duró mucho porque los otros llegaron para animarlos.

En cuanto se fueron, Naruto alzó la mano a Hinata, con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Paseamos, princesa?

Ella enrojeció completamente, balbuceando que no era una princesa.

—Para mí lo eres —Naruto le guiñó el ojo mientras extendía su mano de nuevo.

Con las mejillas rojas y una boba sonrisa pintada en los labios, Hinata posó su mano sobre la de Naruto, sonriendo ante aquello. Comenzaba a sentir que vivía un bello sueño, uno del que no quería despertar nunca. Ni siquiera recordaba a su madre, ahora lo más importante para ella era Naruto.

— ¡Guau! —Akamaru corrió hacia ellos, con la lengua afuera y lanzándose sobre su dueña.

Hinata rió, y cuando se levantó, convenció a Akamaru para que dejara que Naruto se subiera a su lomo. El perro cedió después de la carita que le hizo Hinata.

— ¿Segura, ´ttebayo?

—Si, Naruto-kun, todo irá bien.

El rubio asintió y se subió, dándole la mano al minuto y ayudándole a subir. Hinata se acomodó bien, y pasó sus manos por la cintura de Naruto para no caer, sonriéndole suavemente, siendo correspondida al instante. Naruto acercó su rostro hasta posar sus labios sobre su frente.

Fue una suerte que no se desmayara.

Pasaron horas y horas riendo y conversando, mientras Akamaru iba por tranquilamente, a veces haciendo piruetas para perseguir a un ave o por aburrimiento, pero lo cierto es que una bella tarde, tenían todo lo que deseaban en ese preciso instante. Absolutamente todo, olvidando aquello que los había hecho huir obviamente.

Cuando la tarde se hacía se cernía más sobre la aldea, decidieron que era hora de regresar. Naruto bajó rápidamente.

—Te ayudo, Hinata-chan.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun —le sonrió dulcemente.

Pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba, Naruto no cogió su mano para ayudarla a bajarse de Akamaru, más bien la tomó de la cintura, alzándola ligeramente de la montura del enorme animal y la dejó sobre el suelo a los pocos segundos, cerca a él. Los dos se miraron fijamente, tenían los rostros a unos centimetros, casi podían oír el latir sincronizados de sus corazones, observar cada detalle del otro.

En ese momento deseaban otra cosa.

Algo más.

Naruto dio el primer paso, acercándose aun mas, rozando sus labios con los de Hinata suavemente. La chica emitió un dulce suspiro, pestañeando de forma inocente y alzando el rostro en busca de profundizar el contacto. Naruto rió quedamente, acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose más para finalmente besarla.

Y entonces…

¡BUM!

Se separaron confundidos, mirando a su alrededor, para mirar a lo lejos como el humo salía de la aldea. Palidecieron un momento y subiéndose a Akamaru emprendieron la vuelta rápidamente.

La aldea estaba siendo atacada por los guardias del país del agua, buscando al príncipe Naruto Namikaze.

— ¡Joder, dattebayo! —chilló Naruto impotente.

—Tenemos que irnos —susurró Hinata con tristeza, cogiéndole de la manga de la ropa —. Te capturaran si te quedas.

—Esto es mi culpa.

— ¡Solo váyanse! —voltearon para ver como Konan, Yahiko y Nagato respiraban agitadamente, ocultándose con ellos en los arboles —. Estaremos bien —añadió Konan —, pero tienen que irse o sino los capturaran.

—Pero…

—Confía en nosotros —le apuró Nagato, señalándole un sendero oculto —. Y protege a tu chica.

Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron profundamente ante esas palabras, pero Akamaru tironeó del vestido de su dueña con el hocico y dándoles las gracias corrieron, subiéndose en el lomo del animal. Tenían que huir para poder seguir y llegar al reino del agua, o sino ninguno de los dos obtendría lo que buscaba. Akamaru siguió por el sendero con bastante facilidad, corriendo con rapidez y de vez en cuando dando grandes saltos para acortar el camino.

Tenían que ponerse fuera de la vista de los guardias, y dejar la aldea atrás.

Pero entonces notaron una presencia.

— ¡Mocoso! —el Kyūbi iba tras ellos, con la hilera de dientes resaltando de forma escalofriante.

El rubio rogó que no los alcanzara o sería su fin. Akamaru corrió más rápido, hasta que tuvieron que desviarse para que el Kyūbi no los atrapara y terminaron contra un callejón sin salida. A pocos metros de donde corrían para salvar sus vidas, se acaba el camino y lo seguía una presa en construcción. Era demasiado riesgoso, pero no tenían más opción. Tenían que saltar y dejar que el agua los arrastrara, llevándolos por la presa, el río y finalmente a tierra. No parecía estar tan alto, así que sabían que debían hacerlo.

Si el Kyūbi los atrapaba estaban fritos.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo lo que debían hacer, asintieron al mismo tiempo. La Hyuga se aferró con fuerza a Naruto, rogando porque todo saliera bien. Si tan solo esos guardias no hubieran interferido tanto, entonces ahorita estarían besándose tranquilamente.

El rubio la apretó contra si, sintiendo la cálida respiración de la joven en su cuello.

— ¡Te protegeré, Hinata, te lo juro, ´ttebayo! —prometió con firmeza.

La muchacha le otorgó una bella sonrisa.

—Confió en ti, Naruto-kun —Hinata se abrazó con fuerza a su amado, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió como el chico se alistaba para protegerla en cuanto saltaran y cayeran al río. El Kyūbi no demoraría en alcanzarlos. Akamaru ladró de miedo, pero siguió corriendo, no podían parar.

No notaron como tras ellos se movían los arbustos, indicando que alguien se encontraba allí.

— ¡Por aquí han de estar! —Sakura y Sasuke salieron de entre los matorrales justo para ver cómo Naruto abrazaba a Hinata y la pegaba contra él, al saltar Akamaru al río. Habían conseguido la información a tiempo, escuchando los rumores de haber visto a Naruto en la aldea de Akatsuki.

Para cuando ellos llegaron, los guardias ya estaban haciendo de las suyas. Lo único que el príncipe del fuego alcanzó a distinguir fue a su rubio amigo escapando en el lomo de un animal con una muchacha. Eso le sorprendió, pero no tuvo tiempo para eso, cuando vio como el Kyūbi los seguía.

Sakura y él los habían seguido, tomando un atajo que la muchacha conocía, y allí estaban. El Uchiha soltó la mano de la pelirosa, corriendo hacia el borde del camino.

— ¿Naruto? —corrió y vio como se hundían en el agua, para salir a los pocos segundos.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —dijo la pelirosa confundida —. ¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó al ver como el chico retrocedía para tomar impulso y saltar.

Ella no lo dudó, hizo lo mismo, cayendo casi al mismo tiempo.

Salieron del agua, tosiendo y dejando que la corriente los llevara fuera de la presa, hasta que llegaron a la costa, tiritando.

El sol estaba ocultándose.

Naruto ayudó a Hinata a salir, abrazándola.

Akamaru se sacudió, chorreando agua a todos.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —Sakura salía del agua, ayudada por Sasuke para ver con sorpresa a su amiga en brazos del rubio.

La peli azul parpadeó con sorpresa.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

—Dobe —dijo Sasuke con seriedad, chorreando agua.

—Teme —se quejó Naruto, sabiendo que el haber escapado del Kyūbi no servía de nada si Sasuke lo había encontrado. Ahora estaba igual que antes, seguro el Uchiha lo llevaba a rastras si era necesario al reino del agua, lo único bueno del asunto, era que él no tenía la corona así que incluso aunque tuviera que regresar a la fuerza no les daría lo que querían.

Sakura salió del shock para correr y abrazar a Hinata y comenzar un interrogatorio de su vida y de porque estaba afuera de la torre.

Sasuke desvió la mirada de su amigo y posó sus ojos negros sobre esa desconocida que había logrado ganarse el corazón de Naruto. Su sorpresa fue grande al divisar el cabello azul de la muchacha y mirar sus ojos perlas. ¿Hana Hyuga? No, no era ella, la reina estaba en el castillo, inconsolable. Además la chica que estaba allí tenía ciertos rasgos diferentes y ciertamente era joven, de la edad de ellos.

¿Por qué se parecían tanto?

Una duda asomó en su mente, pero la desechó. No sería tan fácil ¿O sí?

Hinata sonrió tímidamente, agitando sus pestañas y mirando a Sasuke.

— ¿Él es Itachi? —preguntó sabiendo del novio de su amiga, aunque era la primera vez que lo veía.

Sasuke se tensó ante el nombramiento de su hermano. La pelirosa, sin embargo parpadeó, como si tratara de recordar algo.

— ¿Itachi…? —susurró confundida.

—No regresare —interrumpió Naruto cogiendo a Hinata de la mano —. Por lo menos no para el castillo. Vámonos, Hinata-chan.

La chica no entendía que pasaba. Sakura parpadeaba aun aturdida ante la mención de Itachi, pensando en lo que le dijo Ino y recordando el frasquito que le había dado su rubia amiga ¿sería cierto? Sasuke bufó bajamente y tomando a Sakura de la mano los siguió.

Naruto chilló incoherencias, molesto del seguimiento, el Uchiha le ignoró.

Finalmente se dejaron caer en un claro, agotados, ya era de noche, lo mejor sería dormir, al día siguiente aclararían todas sus dudas.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Disculpen la tardanza. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que ya termine la historia, estaré actualizando constantemente este fic para acabarlo y poder enfocarme en otros ^^_

_Sobre lo sucedido a Sakura, verán la respuesta en el próximo capítulo ^^._

_Itachi y Shizune, se que esa una pareja bien rara, pero se me quedó después de que leí el fic El Pacto de Elade-chan, me gustó tanto que el gusto por la pareja se me quedó._

_Bueno eso es todo, gracias por sus comentarios._

_Besos._

_Bella Scullw._


	8. El reino del agua

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos que se vuelven realidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El reino del agua<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura se removió entre los brazos de Sasuke, la noche cubría con su manto el bosque, apenas iluminado por la fogata ya casi consumida, y a un lado de ella, Sasuke dormía tranquilamente, como lo hacía desde que Sakura dormía a su lado. La pelirosa sonrió suavemente, acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de su amado, y sintiéndose totalmente protegida al sentir la mano del menor de los Uchiha sobre su cintura, pegándole a él. Sus ojos jades pasaron por el bosque, captando a su amiga dormida recostada sobre Akamaru, y al rubio amigo de Sasuke, durmiendo a un lado de ellos, solo.

_Ese hongo solo crea un falso sentido de amor…en realidad no lo amas, solo crees que lo haces. Cuando decidas creerme, toma este antídoto y entonces todo desaparecerá._

Sin hacer ruido, y cuidando de que Sasuke no despertara, Sakura sacó de su bolsillo nuevamente aquel frasquito, lleno de aquel liquido ámbar, que Ino aseguró eliminaría el efecto de ese hongo que comió, porque cuando la visitó en la aldea en el país de la tierra y hablaron sobre Sasuke y el hongo que había comido, Ino le explicó que era un hongo recién descubierto que creaba un falso sentido del amor. Sonaba ridículo.

La respiración de Sasuke le alivió.

_Si tan segura estás de tu amor por él ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?_

Rechinó, los dientes, recordando las palabras de la rubia. Tomó aire y destapando el frasquito tomó el líquido de una sola. Sintió el amargo sabor en su garganta y tuvo que controlarse para no escupir el líquido. Pasados unos minutos se relamió los labios, esperando algo, algo que le indicara algún cambio. Desvió sus ojos al Uchiha menor, y lo miró, el sentimiento de atracción seguía allí presente, no había desaparecido, si es más, parecía haber aumentado. Refunfuñando que Ino no era un médico completamente, se acomodó mejor al lado de Sasuke y rozando sus labios se durmió tranquilamente.

Estaba segura de que todo iba bien. Ino se había confundido.

.

.

.

Naruto se removió al sentir gotas de agua caer en su cara. Confundido abrió los ojos, medio adormilado topándose con que ya había amanecido, se talló los ojos intentando levantar y recordar que lo había despertado cuando se dio cuenta de la sombra que se proyectaba sobre él.

Más gotas cayeron en su cabello.

Alzó la vista, topándose al Kyūbi a unos pocos centimetros de su cara. Goteando y obviamente con la pinta de haberlos seguido por el río. Tragó saliva mientras sentía que estaba perdido. El demonio río escalofriantemente, dispuesto a hacerle pagar a ese mocoso todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

— ¡Ayudaaaaaaa!

— ¿Uhm? —Hinata abrió los ojos y bostezó adormecida.

— ¡Hinata-chan!

La peli azul abrió los ojos al máximo al ver como un zorro de nueve colas un poco más grande que Akamaru, gruñía arrastrando de una pierna a Naruto, que chillaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras se agarraba a una piedra, intentando zafarse. Pero obviamente su fuerza no se comparaba con la de la bestia. Entreabrió los labios sin saber de dónde había salido la enorme criatura.

Sasuke y Sakura se levantaron frotándose los ojos y mirando de forma asesina al rubio por los chillidos, aunque cambiaron de cara al ver que lo que sucedía.

— ¿Es que nadie piensa ayudarme, ´ttebayo? —gritó el rubio indignado.

Hinata se levantó instantáneamente, cogiéndole de los brazos y tirando de él. El Kyūbi frunció el ceño al ver los intentos de la jovencita por salvarlo, pero al observarla otra vez cayó en algo.

— ¿Reina Hana? —soltó a Naruto y nombró a la monarca del agua con voz ronca y escalofriante.

Ella negó con la cabeza, era la segunda vez que le llamaban así.

—Me llamó Hinata, mucho gusto —sonrió ayudando a levantarse a Naruto —. ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el Kyūbi, guardián del reino del viento —contestó el demonio mostrándole los colmillos a Naruto, que se escondía tras Hinata —. Y vengo por ese estúpido e inmaduro mocoso —señaló haciendo el intento de avanzar de nuevo, pero Hinata se interpuso —. ¿Qué?

Mientras Hinata intentaba salvar a Naruto, Sakura parpadeaba, sintiendo como si su mente se hubiera liberado de una extraña neblina, miró a todos lados frunciendo el ceño y recordando donde se encontraba.

—Ese dobe, hmp —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza mirando el espectáculo sin intervenir.

—Creí que era tu amigo —señaló Sakura de manera distante. La cabeza le comenzaba a dolor y no entendía porque estaba tan cerca de Sasuke, se frotó la sien mientras sentía ganas de volver a dormirse para que el dolor desapareciera.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, sorprendido al hallar algo nuevo en el tono de su voz. Entrecerró los ojos mientras la chica se frotaba las sienes con más ímpetu, aparentemente adolorida. Intentó ayudarla, pero la ceja arqueada de Sakura le mantuvo en su sitio, durante el minuto que se miraron, fue como si ella le dijera "Estás loco", como si no pudiera tocarla.

La pelirosa bufó bajamente, desviando la mirada, y sintiendo que su corazón latía como loco ante el acercamiento del Uchiha. No entendía que pasaba. ¿Porque rayos se le acercó tanto? Es mas ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Lo último que tenía claro era que Sasuke le dejó bañarse y ella comió unos hongos en forma de corazón…todo lo demás era borroso…

—Sakura —llamó el azabache acercándose.

— ¡No me toques! —exclamó la chica parándose y retrocediendo, imágenes difusas pasaron ante sus ojos.

Hinata sonrió aliviada de haber convencido al Kyūbi de que no le hiciera nada a Naruto ni que le llevara a la fuerza, igual tenían que ir al reino del agua primero, ese día al anochecer soltarían las linternas flotantes. Y ella estaba emocionada. El rubio a su lado hacía gestos infantiles y compartía miradas asesinas con el Kyūbi. Ella rió divertida ante el comportamiento de los dos, cuando el grito de Sakura les hizo volverse hacia ellos.

El Uchiha parpadeaba sin entender.

Sakura parecía horrorizada mientras cerraba los ojos, y se frotaba las sienes.

— ¡¿Qué hice? —gritó recordando cada detalle de lo sucedido en los últimos días. Los hongos, su dulce y empalagoso carácter con Sasuke, cuando normalmente solo era algo dulce con Itachi. Los besos, las caricias, las palabras y las noches que pasaron juntos mirando el cielo nocturno, como una pareja enamorada, aunque Sasuke sin hablar, pero obviamente disfrutando el momento.

¡Había engañado a Itachi con su propio hermano! Dios, era una imbécil.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Sasuke con cautela, sus ojos ónix repasaron el suelo, donde un pequeño frasquito brillaba a la luz del sol…completamente vacío. Se topó con los ojos jades de Sakura y al instante comprendió todo, él también había oído la conversación con la rubia.

Al final ella había cedido a las dudas sobre aquel amor que le tenía y bebió el antídoto.

—Así que ya recordaste, hn —se mofó fríamente.

La verdad no quería actuar así, en los últimos días se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Sakura, a sus sonrisas y sus sonrojos, como a su apego que antes le molestaba. Sin darse cuenta ella había comenzado a interesarle mucho, demasiado para su propio bien. Pues aunque cuando ella le sonreía olvidaba a Itachi, siempre tuvo la duda sobre lo que pasaría cuando descubriera porque de un día para otro dijo amarlo. Y ahí estaba, la tal Ino había dado la explicación racional, ella no lo amaba, solo creía hacerlo. Y ahora con el antídoto había recordado a su verdadero amor. Su hermano mayor, el que siempre tenía todo.

Y ahora el amor de la única mujer que le interesaba medianamente.

Tsk. Ni él mismo explicaba cómo había caído en ese juego. Antes despreciaba a Sakura por creerla capaz de fingir amor para quedarse con la fortuna Uchiha. Pero siendo la segunda discípula de Tsunade era imposible, y tras ese descubrimiento y su nueva actitud todo cambió. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque en ese momento Sakura estaba llorando, completamente consciente de sus actos, no había comido nada que le obligara a amarlo, en ese momento ella era la misma que conoció. Aquella chica ruda y molesta que no sentía nada por él.

Y la odió, sólo un poco, porque en esos días ella se había encargado de atontarle, sólo para que ahora le mirara con una mezcla de rechazo y desprecio.

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¿A que si? —chilló acercándose y golpeándole en el pecho con furia, sin usar su fuerza sobrehumana, pero con la fuerza que sentía por la furia —. ¡Maldito! ¡Sabías que algo me pasaba y no me paraste! ¡Me dejaste hacer el ridículo! ¡Para separarme de Itachi!

Le cogió de las muñecas, separándole bruscamente de él y sonriéndole cínicamente.

—No es mi culpa si eres una médico incompetente, Sakura —le soltó despectivamente —. Y ¿Sabes qué? ¡Sí! Ahora Itachi se dará cuenta de la clase de…mujer…—escupió con desprecio —, que eres.

PLUM.

Naruto y Hinata se encogieron ante el sonido, viendo con incredulidad como Sakura abofeteó a Sasuke y después de eso, salía corriendo con lágrimas. La chica dudó un segundo antes de ir tras su amiga.

—Hmp ¿Qué? —dijo Sasuke de mala manera frotándose la mejilla roja.

—Sakura-chan sí que tiene fuerza ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Naruto con las cejas arqueadas.

El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada asesina, como diciéndole "que te importa" y sentándose sobre una roca, maldiciendo sus palabras y su enojo. Acaba de decir todo lo contrario a lo que quería. Naruto se sentó a su lado insistiendo, con el Kyūbi observándoles atentamente.

Minutos después el rubio ensanchaba los ojos ante lo que logró sacarle a su mejor amigo. ¿Sakura-chan era la novia de Itachi? ¿La discípula de Tsunade-sama? ¿Y aquel hongo que comió le hizo creer que amaba a Sasuke? Y lo mejor de todo ¿Sasuke no había dicho nada en contra de ese nuevo comportamiento? No, mas bien, por lo que alcanzó a ver el día anterior, parecía demasiado interesado en la muchacha de cabello rosa, lo decía porque le había visto moverse a su alrededor, protegiéndola.

Y por un momento, el príncipe heredero del viento, al verlos mirarse, pensó ver lo que nunca creyó ver. A su amigo enamorado.

—Va-ya, teme —dijo rascándose la nuca —. ¡Te comiste el mandado! —se burló riendo abiertamente.

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Cierra la boca estúpido!

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que te hayas enamorado de la novia de tu hermano, ´ttebayo!

Si Sasuke no le golpeó más fuerte, fue porque Naruto se había levantado y corrido para esconderse tras el Kyūbi. El demonio le observó con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Quién dice que a mí me gusta esa molestia, dobe?

—Se te nota, teme.

El Kyūbi asintió, sin que le pidieran opinión.

—Y realmente para ser el príncipe Casanova del que hablan todos, usted sí que no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer —se burló el demonio moviendo sus colas de un lado para otro en respuesta a su burla —. Lo que menos tenía que hacer era ofenderla.

—Exactamente, dattebayo —saltó el rubio asintiendo.

— ¿De qué lado se supone que estás? —le gruñó el Uchiha enojado —. ¿No que tenías que llevar a rastras a Naruto?

—No lo haré —contestó el Kyūbi tranquilamente sentándose sobre las patas traseras —. La doble de la reina Hana me convenció de dejarlo vivir un poco más.

— ¿Dejarme vivir? —se burló Naruto —. Eres el guardián de mi reino, no puedes hacerme nada. Soy el príncipe heredero.

El Kyūbi le dio una mirada que le dejo a las claras lo poco que le importaba ese hecho.

—No creo que lo seas por mucho, mocoso. Tu madre está preparando la peor de las torturas para cuando te encuentre y sabes que esa mujer no tiene piedad de nadie. Preferirías morir en mis garras.

Naruto se estremeció de miedo ante las palabras del demonio, él mejor que nadie sabía lo cruel que podría ser su madre. En ese momento deseó no llegar nunca al reino del agua, sabiendo lo que le esperaba si su madre lo atrapaba, capaz lo mataba.

Sasuke había recuperado la sonrisa al ver a su amigo lleno de miedo.

—A todo esto ¿Por qué estas con esa joven?

— ¿Hinata-chan? —dijo Naruto sorprendido, saliendo de sus pensamientos —. Digamos que nos unió lo mismo. Buscar nuestro deseo.

Los dos arquearon las cejas.

— ¿Y la corona? —dijo el Kyūbi.

—No les importa —soltó Naruto de brazos cruzados.

—Cuida tus palabras, niño o te mascaré —amenazó el Kyūbi mostrando los colmillos.

— ¿Por qué se parece a la reina Hana? —soltó Sasuke tratando de que se olvidaran del tema de Sakura.

—Pensé lo mismo cuando la vi —reconoció Naruto ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad —. Pero la verdad no lo sé.

El príncipe del fuego y el guardián del viento se miraron al mismo tiempo, sospechando.

.

.

.

Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Hinata, que intentaba calmarle. Sin embargo ni la joven de ojos perlas tenía idea de que decirle a su amiga, no cuando esta había caído tras los efectos de unos hongos que causaban algo parecido al amor al ver a la primera persona tras ingerirlos. Y lo peor de todo, es que Sakura tuvo que enamorarse temporalmente del hermano menor de su novio.

Si que debía sentirse mal. Motivos le sobraban.

Además no sabía cómo decirle, que ese tal Sasuke, parecía no sentir lo que dijo, más bien fue despecho, lo pudo sentir. Sakura había herido los sentimientos y el orgullo del muchacho con su reacción, y él respondió como pudo, casi de la misma forma con veneno y desdén.

— ¡L-Lo o-odio! —exclamó sin dejar de llorar.

—Sakura-chan —susurró —. ¿De verdad sientes eso?

Pero lo único que logró fue que los sollozos de Sakura aumentaran. Se reprendió por eso, seguro ella se debía sentir mal porque lo ocurrido, y ahora ya no podría ver a su novio a la cara.

—E-Es que…—dijo Sakura en medio del llanto —. L-Lo o-odio por lo que me ha h-hecho ¡Porque no puedo odiarlo! Porque a pesar de que el antídoto acaba de curarme, en cuanto se me acercó, ¡mi corazón latió como loco! —confesó sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

—Oh —fue lo único que atinó a decir Hinata sorprendida.

La pelirosa convulsionó en el llanto, aferrándose a su amiga, sin dejar de llorar, tratando de librarse de la culpa por ese medio. Aunque sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer en cuanto llegaran al reino del agua. Hablar con Itachi y romper su relación. Ella no arriesgaría a que Itachi y Sasuke pelearan. No por ella, no cuando no lo merecía. No cuando en ese momento su corazón apuntaba su amor en otra dirección, porque en tan solos unos días, incluso pasando por encima de ese extraño hongo la atracción hacia Sasuke había sido en parte genuina. Porque solo había bastado un minuto en el que el hongo ya no actuaba para percatarse que Sasuke realmente le gustaba.

Itachi…tendría que olvidarse de él, y de ese gran cariño que le profesaba. Un cariño que no llegaría a amor, porque ni con todos esos años que se conocían, había logrado sentir una mínima parte de lo que Sasuke despertaba en ella.

Hinata se quedó con Sakura gran parte de la mañana, en medio del bosque, consolándola, y perdiendo la mirada en el hermoso cielo azul. Del mismo color que los ojos de Naruto, con la misma brillantez y perfección. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse recordando el día anterior, tan perfecto de no ser por la intervención de los guardias del reino del agua, que buscaban a Naruto por la corona. Pensando en eso, exhaló un suspiro, ahora que sabía que Naruto era el príncipe heredero del reino del viento, no sabía que pensar.

Por un lado tendría que devolverle la corona para que este pudiera regresar a su lugar sin represalias, por otro las consecuencias de ese acto lo mantendrían lejos de ella. Porque Naruto era un príncipe y ella, ella no era más que una simple aldeana que vivía a las afueras del reino, en lo alto de una torre, sin conocer el mundo.

Y quería ser egoísta, quedarse con Naruto, no regresarle la corona y escapar de su torre. Quería ir con Naruto a donde fuera que el eligiese su camino.

Sí, pero, ella no era así. No podría arruinar el futuro de Naruto por su amor.

Ellos pertenecían a mundos diferentes.

Así que sólo disfrutaría de las pocas horas que le quedaban al lado del rubio. Eso era el único consuelo que tenia. Porque al día siguiente tendría que volver a la torre a la espera de su madre.

—Sasuke-kun —parpadeó, mirando como Sakura dormía con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, llamando a Sasuke.

Sintió tristeza por su amiga. Por ella y por Sakura. Al final, ninguna de las dos podría estar con quienes querían.

Sintiéndose cansada, se las arregló para dejar a Sakura durmiendo en la hierba mullida, llena de flores y se levantó, iría al río a lavarse la cara y beber un poco de agua. Tenía bastante sed.

Una vez lo hizo, se levantó, sacudiendo su vestido. Tenía bastante hambre, y ya debían ser cerca del mediodía. Pero cuando se disponía a ir a buscar a Sakura para despertarla, e ir con los otros, se encontró de frente con unos ojos lilas que la miraban con una mezcla de rabia y odio.

— ¡Madre! —gritó espantada, retrocediendo.

Chiyome frunció el ceño, esperando que nadie hubiera oído el grito de Hinata. Estaba hirviendo de rabia, había llegado antes al haberse olvidado algunas cosas, solo para no encontrar a Hinata, y en su lugar encontró la corona que le pertenecía por derecho al ser la princesa heredera del reino del agua. Y junto a esta, un papel que anunciaba que Naruto Namikaze, príncipe del viendo había hurtado la corona y huido con rumbo desconocido. En ese momento creyó que el príncipe había reconocido a Hinata por el parecido con la reina Hana y se la había llevado. Los encontró pocos días después, mientras huían de la aldea de Akatsuki y los estuvo vigilando, a la espera que Hinata se encontrara sola.

Era una suerte que con los dos príncipes, una aldeana del reino del agua, y el guardián del viento no la hubiera reconocido.

Demasiada suerte, o esos eran unos imbéciles, demasiados metidos en sus problemas para hacer conjeturas.

Pero no perdería tiempo, se la llevaría de allí inmediatamente, ahora si la arrastraría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario para nadie le quitara el preciado tesoro del Byakugan.

—Hinata, eres una mala hija —dijo mostrando fingida decepción —. Yo te educado para ser una chica de bien ¿Y cómo me pagas? ¡Huyendo de casa!

Ella retrocedió, con miedo en los ojos.

—Toma —le ordenó dándole un bolso.

Hinata obedeció instantáneamente. Miró en el interior, encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver la corona que había escondido en la torre, la que debía darle a Naruto. Alzó la mirada para ver a su madre sin entender.

—Dásela, ¿Eso es lo que ese chico quiere, no? ¡Devuélvela y nos vamos de aquí!

—Madre…

—Ahora, Hinata. ¡Es una orden! —exclamó irritada, tirando de su mano.

Sin embargo la muchacha se soltó del agarre con rapidez, superando la impresión y endureciendo la mirada. Cerró el bolso y miró a su madre con reto.

— ¡No, no me iré! ¡Yo quiero ver las luces flotantes!

— ¡Lo único que te interesa es ese príncipe! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Solo juega contigo! Mírate, ¿Por qué se fijaría en ti?

Los ojos perlas de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas ante las insensibles palabras, pero estaba de acuerdo con su madre. Seguramente Naruto siendo un príncipe conocía a muchas princesas infinitamente más hermosas que ella, con clase y de su mismo status social. No tendría porque elegirla a ella.

—Lo h-haré —susurró con la voz rota por el llanto —. Volveré a la torre, s-solo d-déjame mirar las linternas, sólo e-eso. P-Prometo…n-nunca e-escapar o-otra ve-vez.

Chiyome se quedó callada, sin saber que decir. Dejarla ir podría significar muchos problemas, pero no hacerlo podría ser peor.

—Está bien —dijo sonriendo con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa maternal, pero no fue más que un gesto de fastidio —. Pero antes, quiero que me ayudes…—señaló su rostro.

Hinata asintió, alzando las manos y formando un sello.

— ¡Byakugan! —las pupilas resaltaron en sus ojos, y alrededor de ellos se llenaron de venas resaltantes. Hinata suspiró y con precisión, viendo los puntos de chakra de su madre, abrió algunos y cerró otros de nuevo, haciendo que el chakra fluyese con más fuerza y al mismo tiempo con más lentitud. Había aprendido a usar ese poder especial desde pequeña, aunque desconocía la razón por la que lo tenía.

Pero eso era lo que siempre hacia cada vez que su madre se lo pedía. Con eso podía aumentar la fuerza de cualquier, haciendo que el chakra fluyese rápido y curando cualquier tipo de herida, a la vez que rejuvenecía a las personas. Y eso era lo que su madre ambicionaba. Por eso no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, su madre no envejecía gracias a su poder.

Jadeando, desactivó el Byakugan.

—Muy bien, Hinata. Puedes irte. Pero estaré cerca del reino en cuanto termine el espectáculo de las linternas.

Con elegancia, su madre desapareció, sin más.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —alzó la mirada con cansancio para ver aparecer a Sakura.

—S-Sakura-chan —atinó a susurrar entrecortadamente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, se sentía débil, como siempre sucedía después de usar el poder que le proporcionaba sus ojos.

— ¡Hinata! —el grito de Sakura fue lo último que escuchó.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió que estaba acostada contra algo caliente y suave, con un pelaje mullido. Pensó que era Akamaru, y que seguro allí le llevó Sakura al perder la consciencia, pero frotándose los ojos, notó que era el Kyūbi.

Delante de ella, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke caminaban en silencio.

Iba a decir algo, preguntar dónde estaba o cualquier cosa, pero lo que vio no se lo permitió.

Ante ellos, pasando los últimos arboles, vio alzarse de forma imponente un hermoso reino. El castillo donde vivía la familia real resaltaba sobre todo, construido en la parte más alta del reino, llena de torres y más torres, con banderas con el símbolo del agua. Pasaron por el puente, conduciendo a la entrada, donde el bullicio los recibió.

Las personas, hombres y mujeres caminaban charlando animadamente. Los niños corrían de un lado para otro, riendo y jugando.

Todo era perfecto.

Y no solo eso, fue como si… hubiera vivido eso.

Sin saber porque, en ese instante, sintió que amaba ese reino.

Debió hacer algún ruido que anunciara su despertar, porque Naruto y Sakura se volvieron hacia ella, sonriendo. El rubio se le acercó, tendiéndole la mano y ayudándole a bajar.

—Qué bueno que ya estés bien, Hinata-chan, dattebayo —le sonrió zorrunamente —. Nos preocupamos mucho…—sus palabras se perdieron al ver que Hinata no podía despegar su mirada del reino, así que sonriendo divertido, retrocedió un paso, alzando la mano y dijo con voz solemne —. Hinata, estamos en el reino del agua.

Ella asintió, sonriendo brillantemente.

Finalmente habían llegado a su destino.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola¡<em>

_No demore mucho ¿A que no? ^^_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ^^. Espero que les guste también este capi ^^._

_besos_

_Bella Scullw_


	9. Amor

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos que se vuelven realidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amor<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shizune suspiró, pasando un mechón oscuro de su cabello tras su oreja y mirando al frente, con la mirada perdida. Acababa de discutir con su maestra, la cual estaba furiosa por su comportamiento distraído en las clases, sin tener en cuenta que estaba mucho más enojada por que Sakura seguía sin aparecer. Supuestamente su hermana discípula debería estar ya allí, para que Tsunade-sama la presentara a los monarcas del agua, el viento y el fuego. Pero Sakura no daba señales de vida, y estaban pensando en ir a su casa en la tarde, antes del espectáculo de las linternas flotantes.

¿Tal vez algo le sucedió?

No podía asegurarlo, pero si hubiera sido así, seguramente la madre de la pelirosa les hubiera avisado.

Apretó contra su pecho un libro de medicina, mordiéndose el labio y mirando a todos lados. Quería asegurarse que nadie le molestara en cuanto se pusiera a estudiar. Aunque sabía que eso es lo que menos haría. Como siempre, se pondría a rememorar el beso de ayer con Itachi. Solo de recordarlo sentía como se sonrojaba, pero un sentimiento de culpa iba acompañado con el recuerdo.

Itachi era el novio de Sakura.

¿Qué se suponía estaba haciendo?

— ¿Qué…? —interrumpiendo sus pensamientos conflictivos, unas fuertes manos habían apresado su cintura, obligándola a entrar en una pequeña habitación a oscuras. Trató de gritar pero algo se lo impidió.

No, no fue algo. Fueron unos labios familiares, reconoció al instante a Itachi con sorpresa. Apenas podía distinguir su perfil en aquella oscuridad, pero sabía que era él, por lo que trató de resistirse, empujándolo. No causó efecto porque él tenía más fuerza y porque en realidad ella no quería que él se apartara. Pasaron apenas unos segundos antes que respondiera el beso, acariciando el cabello azabache de Itachi, sintiéndose en las nubes.

En tan solo unos días sentía que lo amaba, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que todo terminaría mal, muy mal.

Aun así, siguió dando rienda suelta a sus deseos.

.

.

.

Naruto sostuvo a Hinata de la mano, señalándole uno y otro lugar, con el Kyūbi y Akamaru paseando a su lado, tapándolos de la vista de los guardias, pues quiéranlo o no, aun buscaban a Naruto, la única ventaja que tenían era que la mayoría de la guardia se encontraba fuera del país, por lo que la vigilancia era poco, y difícilmente darían con él.

La chica sonrió tímidamente, apretando entre sus manos la del joven príncipe. Detallando la aldea y todo lo hermoso dentro de ella. Realmente era un lugar lindo, tal como Sakura le había relatado en sus constantes palabras. Y se arrepentía de no haber ido antes, aunque quizá fue cosa del destino que Naruto fuera quien le llevara.

— ¡Mira, Hinata-chan! ¡Ahí está Ichiraku! ¡El mejor lugar del mundo, dattebayo!

Señaló una tienda de ramen, donde se podía ver un hombre de mediana edad, trabajar afanosamente junto a una joven y hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño, atendiendo atentamente a todos los clientes.

Ella sabía que lo que más amaba Naruto era el ramen, el chico se lo dijo mientras duró su viaje.

Sin dejarle tiempo a replicar él rubio le arrastró, sentándose allí con una gran sonrisa.

—Ah, hola, Naruto-kun —saludó Ayame amigablemente al verle —. ¿Te sirvo lo de…? ¡Naruto! —gritó cayendo en cuenta de la realidad, se suponía que él estaba huyendo con la corona de la princesa desaparecida.

— ¡Shhh! —le calló Naruto mirando a todos lados.

Las personas seguían atentos a los suyo, aunque habían parado un momento para observar porque la muchacha había gritado. Hinata apretó sus manos, con las mejillas rojas ante la atención.

Ayame calló todos los regaños que pensaba decirle a Naruto por lo ocurrido, cuando divisó la joven que su amigo tenía tomada de la mano.

—Es muy hermosa —sonrió acercándose para verla mejor —… ¿Reina Hana? —añadió con los ojos como platos.

—No, se llama Hinata, dattebayo —se apresuró a explicarle Naruto, pasando su brazo de forma amigable por lo de Hinata —, es…—se quedó sin palabras al no poder decir exactamente que era Hinata de él.

¿Su amiga? ¿Su novia? ¿O simplemente su compañera de aventuras?

Ayame pareció percibir la duda del chico, ya que sonrió y se apresuró a añadir que les serviría lo de siempre.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior algo decepcionada, por la duda de Naruto, aunque no podía culparlo, ellos no eran nada y eso le entristecía. Pero puso su mejor sonrisa para no preocuparle y esperó pacientemente a que trajeran el ramen. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella se acordara de algo y volteara para ver como en el centro de la plaza se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke hablando, discutiendo, no lo sabía, no lo podía percibir muy bien. Lo único que interesaba es que Sakura ocultaba entre sus cosas la bolsa con la corona, ella lo había recogido cuando se le cayó al desmayarse y le alivió.

Cuando se despertó, por un momento pensó que lo había perdido.

Aliviada al ver que la corona estaba segura, volteó justo a tiempo cuando la castaña dejaba los platos delante de ellos.

—Cortesía de la casa, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan —dijo dulcemente.

— ¡¿En serio? ¡Gracias, dattebayo! —exclamó Naruto feliz.

—Sí, muchas gracias —sonrió Hinata de forma risueña.

El Kyūbi se acostó fuera del local, aburrido, Akamaru paseaba de un lado a otro, olisqueando. Ninguno de los aldeanos pareció sorprendido ante el demonio, normalmente este siempre iba de visita a todos reinos y nadie le temía mucho, por lo menos no mientras no hicieran algo para ganar su furia.

—Después pasearemos por el pueblo —dijo Naruto engulléndose de ramen y sonriendo alegremente —. Como hoy es el día de las linternas flotantes, podemos ir a la feria. Te divertirás, dattebayo —aseguró.

Ella asintió tímidamente, esperando que realmente lo disfrutara mucho, porque ese era el último día de su libertad. En cuanto cumpliera su sueño, tenía que volver a la torre para seguir su monótona vida con su madre, y ni eso, porque algo le decía que su madre le sacaría del reino del agua y la llevaría a otro lugar. Y nunca, nunca más volvería a ver a Naruto, lo único que tenía que hacer era aprovechar.

Aprovechar su último día al lado del chico al que amaba.

.

.

.

— ¿De verdad lo harás? —preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

La pelirosa asintió con un suspiro, arreglando su cabello tras su oreja, mirando a cualquier lado menos a los ojos del príncipe que tenía delante. Sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera sus mejillas se teñirían de rojo, y balbucearía como una tonta adolescente hormonal. Ni con Itachi le pasó eso. Y se sentía estúpida, cuando el hongo actuaba se portaba de forma más normal.

—No tengo otra opción —susurró mirando ahora en dirección al castillo real. En ese lugar hace días tendría que haber ido a ver a su maestra, y seguramente Itachi también estaba allí, como todos los años por esos días.

—Hmp —el muchacho se cruzó de brazos, exasperado —. No tienes que hacerlo.

—Tengo que…—dijo Sakura tristemente —. No puedo hacerle esto a Itachi. No sería justo —se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban —. No puedo mentirle, lo que pasó entre nosotros…

—No fue nada —soltó Sasuke bruscamente, con la voz teñida de rabia —. No fue tu culpa, fue ese hongo, ¿No?

Intentando ignorar el dolor que le causó esas palabras, Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Habían hecho una tregua para llevarse medianamente bien, en parte porque estaban ya allí, y en otra parte porque no serviría de nada seguir enojados. Además le era imposible sentir algo negativo contra él, no cuando a su mente acudían aquellos recuerdos después de que comiera el hongo. Aquellas tres últimas noches en las que Sasuke había sido bastante considerado, caballeroso y hasta cierto punto pasional. Aun suspiraba ante los recuerdos.

Se llevó las manos a los labios, sintiendo aun el contacto de los labios de Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —susurró mirándole fijamente —. ¿Por qué me permitiste hacer todo eso?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja de forma altanera.

—Creo que ya lo tienes claro —se mofó —. Hmp. Fue para…

—No, sabes que todas esas cosas lo dije por furia —le cortó Sakura apenada —. Además, si hubieras intentado separarme de Itachi no te hubieras comportado de esa forma —le miró con las mejillas rojas —, fuiste tan…—no supo como describirlo —, incluso hubo veces en las que tú me besaste —añadió sonrojada y con la mirada en el suelo.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, mirando a otro lado, sin saber que responder a eso. Obviamente no podía decirle la verdad, primero muerto antes que admitir que ella había llegado a interesarle realmente. Él no haría eso, sin contar que ahora que estaban en el reino del agua, ella seguramente se quedaría con su hermano. Itachi le perdonaría rápidamente, porque ese error no fue de ella, fue de él. Porque ella no había sido consciente de sus actos tras actuar obligada por aquel hongo, y en cambió él si fue completamente consciente de que ella estaba rara, y aun así, había aceptado esa reacción sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

Porque por un momento, cuando ella le sonrió de aquella forma, quiso que Sakura sólo sonriera para él. Porque se había vuelto completamente patético porque esa mujer molesta.

—Tsk —sin responder Sasuke comenzó a alejarse, con su mirada puesta en el castillo. Tenía que ir a informar que no había encontrado a Naruto. Era una mentira, pero no le arruinaría el momento a su amigo.

La pelirosa suspiró resignada al verlo alejarse. Sabía cómo era, en esos pocos días había llegado a conocerlo bastante. Se levantó con frustración, y dando una pequeña despedida a Naruto, dejó la corona con Hinata, envuelta en un paño, para que Naruto no se diera cuenta. Tras eso, corrió tras Sasuke, ella también necesitaba ir al castillo, para arreglar de una vez aquella situación.

.

.

.

Mikoto tomaba el té cuando Itachi y Shizune ingresaron al salón donde escuchaba a Hana tocar el piano. La reina del agua tenía los ojos cerrados, anegados en lágrimas, mientras sus dedos repasaban con maestría por las teclas, tocando la canción que había compuesto a su hija pocos días después de nacer. Una melodía dulce, serena y alegre, que en ese momento tan lejano e irreal había demostrada cuan feliz se sentía de haber podido tener finalmente una hija.

Sin embargo esa alegría no duró mucho, al igual que la tonada alegre en la melodía. Poco a poco, la suave y dulce melodía fue transformándose en una sinfonía de tristeza y dolor, finalizando con leve toques de una alegría que fue arrebatada antes de ser aprovechada, de la añoranza de una vida que jamás disfrutó.

La reina del fuego suspiró con tristeza al ver a su amiga romper en llanto, antes de que se levantara y saliera corriendo, seguramente para seguir llorando en la intimidad de su alcoba. Dejó la taza de té y arqueó las cejas al ver a su hijo mayor junto a la primera discípula de Tsunade en la entrada, con nerviosismo, como si dudaran si estar ahí era lo correcto.

—Itachi-chan, Shizune-chan, pasen —se levantó y les sonrió con dulzura —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Madre…—comenzó a decir Itachi dubitativamente, cogiendo a la pelinegra de la mano, mientras esta bajaba la mirada sonrojada.

Mikoto recuperó el ánimo ante eso, algo le decía que escucharía aquello que estuvo esperando tanto tiempo, pero entonces un grito les hizo parar.

— ¡SAKURA! ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO? —la voz atronadora de Tsunade les hizo encogerse.

Itachi y Shizune se soltaron las manos, sorprendidos ante eso. Por un momento ellos habían olvidado en qué situación se hallaban y toda aquella ilusión vivida fue rota como un cristal al ver ingresar a la sannin con una sonrisa, arrastrando con ella a una bella muchacha de cabello corto de color rosa y expresivos ojos jades. Tras ellas, entró Sasuke con gesto fastidiado.

Sakura alzó la mirada, encontrándose con Shizune, le sonrió cálidamente, aunque quedó sorprendida al ver que ella no correspondía el gesto y bajaba la mirada avergonzada. Decidiendo pasar eso por el momento, miró a Itachi, sintiéndose terriblemente mal al intentar sonreírle falsamente, pero él no correspondió tampoco el gesto, parecía sorprendido. Sasuke desviaba la mirada sumamente enojado.

Mikoto no sabía que pasaba, miró a los cuatro jóvenes, sintiendo el ambiente lleno de tensión.

Tsunade en cambio se adelantó, llevando consigo a Sakura y obligándole a ponerse delante de Itachi, y luego con una sonrisa casi amenazante cogió la mano de Itachi, haciéndole que cogiera la mano de Sakura y anunció con un gran sonrisa, algo que destrozó los planes de Mikoto, e hizo sentir culpables a los otros.

—Aquí esta, finalmente mi segunda discípula: Sakura Haruno —hizo una pequeña seña a los dos. Itachi y Sakura miraban a Tsunade con cautela, sin saber cómo actuar, algo les decía que sus palabras liarían todo. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos sintiéndose culpables —. La novia de Itachi.

Los ojos de Shizune se llenaron de lágrimas, apartó la mirada de la unión de manos de ellos dos y frunciendo los labios evitó dejar escapar algún sollozo. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, fulminando con la mirada a Tsunade y luego a su hermano. Sakura e Itachi no reaccionaban en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué? —atinó a hablar finalmente Mikoto confundida.

—Así es. Itachi y Sakura mantienen una relación desde hace tres años —dijo Tsunade mirando a Itachi. Ella lo único que quería, era que Sakura no sufriera, sabía que estaba haciendo todo mal, pero tampoco iba a permitir que el príncipe jugara con sus dos discípulas. Él tendría que elegir al final, o Sakura o Shizune.

La reina no supo que mas decir, sintiendo que cualquier plan para unir a Itachi y Shizune había sido en vano. Pero entonces sus ojos negros como el carbón detectaron algo más. La casi imperceptible mirada que compartían Itachi y Shizune, ella con resignación y dolor, y él con la misma resignación e impotencia. Luego miró a la pelirosa, que miraba a Sasuke, y vio con sorpresa como su hijo menor le correspondía la mirada de una forma que nunca antes vio en él. Con un interés que la dejó confundida.

Esos cuatro parecían tan cercanos y al mismo tiempo tan distantes.

Al final parecía que ellos estaban con las personas equivocadas. Y pensó que tal vez, tal vez aun estaba a tiempo de arreglar ese malentendido.

.

.

.

Las risas de los aldeanos del reino del agua, hicieron que Hinata también sonriera feliz, mirando de un lado a otro los puestos, con el Kyūbi tras ellos, cuidándolos. Ella dio algunos saltitos de la emoción al ver los bailes, los puestos llenos de cosas novedosas y a muchas niñas con vestiditos blancos correteando de un lado para otro.

Realmente era algo nuevo.

Algo que le llenaba sin saber porque. No tenía idea de que era porque era su princesa, era la princesa de ese reino al que según derecho y deber algún día tenía gobernar.

— ¡Mira, Naruto-kun! — señaló a un lugar, donde los aldeanos estaban sentados en el centro de la plaza, dibujando una bella flor, rellenándola con pétalos de color azul y blanco.

El rubio sonrió igual de emocionado que ella, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a eso. Siempre había visto lo mismo año tras año, desde que tenía memoria para recordar, tanto que llegó un tiempo en que cualquier cosa de esas le aburría. Pero con Hinata era como si todo fuera nuevo en vez de la rutina diaria. Obviamente todo cambiaba con compañía agradable.

El Kyūbi sonrió burlonamente, agitando sus colas al ver que el príncipe del reino que cuidaba, miraba embobado a la niña de ojos perlas que saltaba de un lugar a otro, y que al poco rato se metió entre los aldeanos de forma tímida, dispuesta a ayudar.

—Es hermosa —soltó de forma maliciosa.

—Sí, ´ttebayo, es completamente hermosa —dijo Naruto sin prestarle mucha atención. Aunque al instante parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño de forma recelosa, logrando que el demonio soltara una risa malvada.

—Vaya, vaya, Naruto Namikaze enamorado —se mofó.

Akamaru soltó un ladrido que pareció una burla.

El rubio enrojeció, pero antes de darle tiempo a decirle algo al Kyūbi, Hinata regresó con ellos, con una sonrisa tímida y le hizo ir con ella, para ayudar a rellenar la flor con pétalos. Pasaron horas hasta que todo estuvo como debió ser. Una señora le sonrió de forma amable, regalándole unas cuantas flores en gratitud a su ayuda.

—Sin duda era una gran muchacha —le sonrió levantándose —. Te pareces mucho a nuestra reina —y se fue.

Hinata miró a Naruto con las cejas arqueadas.

No importaba donde fuera, siempre le decían lo mismo desde que llegó al reino. Entonces su atención se desvió a un retrato borroso, que estaba a un costado, donde muchas personas dejaban flores y rezaban en silencio.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es un altar en honor a la desaparecida princesa heredera del reino del agua —contestó Naruto con seriedad —. Hace diecisiete años desapareció del reino, fue raptada. De hecho, las linternas flotantes lo lanzan los reyes cada año en el día de su cumpleaños, como hicieron cuando nació.

Hinata no prestó mucha atención, casi hipnotizada se había acercado más, arrodillándose como todos, y mirando fijamente aquel retrato borroso. Sin duda era hermoso, mostraba a una bella mujer de cabello azul y a un hombre de cabello castaño largo, ambos abrazando a una bebé de cabello azul. Era un retrato familiar lindo, pues los tres parecían estar felices. Sintió tristeza por los reyes, debían sufrir mucho sin tener con ellos a su hija.

Ella dejó las flores regaladas alrededor del retrato, contemplándolo sin entender porque se sentía extraña, solo reaccionó cuando unas niñas se le acercaron, acariciando su cabello, y entre risas pidiéndole dejarle peinarle. Accedió mas por que le era imposible negarse a aquellos angelitos que por otra cosa, pero ellas parecían saber lo que hacían. Le peinaron bien, recogiendo algunos mechones de su cabello y sujetándolos con pequeñas flores brillantes.

Al final se marcharon, cada una regalándole una flor azul.

—Es como si fuera nuestra princesa —le dijo una de las niñas antes de irse, regalándole una sonrisa —. Donde sea que este, sin duda debe ser igual de hermosa que tu.

Naruto las vio irse y regresó su mirada a Hinata, que miraba las flores como ida. Ella se parecía mucho a la reina Hana, y como decían, era como si fuera la princesa.

Como si fuera aquella princesa que fue raptada de su propio hogar.

Pero ¿Sería la princesa heredera?

Sonaba ridículo, es decir, fuera del parecido increíble, Hinata había vivido toda su vida en una torre a las afueras del mismo reino. Alguien tuvo que haberlo notado y aun así, su secuestradora no habría sido tan estúpida de dejar a la princesa casi en su propio reino, sabiendo lo mucho que la buscaban. Era imposible. Pero una duda asaltó su mente. Miró hacia atrás, mirando al Kyūbi, que asintió pareciendo notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Pero a veces, ocultar las cosas a vista de todos, lo hacía menos obvio.

Hinata podía realmente ser la princesa.

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Le llevaría en la noche a ver las luces flotantes, y tras eso, al castillo real, incluso aunque supondría peligro para él, era la única forma.

Le amaba, de eso estaba seguro, ahora el problema suponía el estar juntos. Pues si era lo que pensaba, Hinata sufriría mucho al saber la verdad, y él tenía que estar con ella, hasta que superara eso. Y después aun le quedaba el deber real, si era la princesa.

Pero el amor podría superar todo.

.

* * *

><p><em>Volví rápido ^^<em>

_Como prometí, Deseos que se vuelven realidad pronto verá su fin. Espero les guste este capi y gracias por todos sus comentarios, me animan bastante._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


	10. Las luces flotantes

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos que se vuelven realidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las luces flotantes<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

La noche cubría con su manto todo el firmamento, sólo siendo iluminado por la brillante luz de la luna plateada, que se alzaba imponente en aquel velo oscuro, siendo admirada por todos. Era una bella noche, sin duda una bella noche para que las linternas fueran lanzadas.

—Falta poco —susurró Hinata nerviosa.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Naruto sonriéndole —. Después quiero que me acompañes al castillo.

—Eh ¿Por qué?

—Quiero comprobar algo. No te pasara nada, dattebayo. Te lo juro —le sonrió alzando el puño con decisión —. Yo te protegeré.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun —susurró Hinata jugando con sus dedos, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Perdida en sus pensamientos no era consciente de que un par de ojos lilas los miraban de forma detenida y que se habían entrecerrado de recelo al escuchar las palabras del príncipe. Con una mueca de furia Chiyome se alejó, no permitiría que un estúpido amor adolescente arruinara todos sus planes.

Hinata parpadeó tímidamente cuando Naruto alzó su mano, para que ella apoyase la suya, y le ayudara a subir al bote. Miró su vestido, las sandalias que Sakura le había regalado una semana atrás y sonrió sintiendo en su cabello las pequeñas florecitas que lo adornaban. Tal vez no era una princesa como en los cuentos de hadas, pero ella se sentía como una.

Perdiendo toda la desconfianza, dejó que Naruto le ayudase a subir al bote.

—Será la mejor noche de tu vida, dattebayo —le sonrió Naruto tomando el remo.

La chica asintió, confiando en él.

El Kyūbi había quedado cerca del castillo, pues él los recibiría para impedir que alguien arrestara a Naruto al intentar entrar al castillo, Akamaru había sido dejado junto a un amigo, Kiba que había quedado maravillado ante la mascota de Hinata. El guardián del viento, parecía pensar lo mismo que él. Era lo único en lo que habían coincidido, si Hinata era la princesa entonces cuanto antes lo supieran mejor, pero primero le dejaría disfrutar el deseo que siempre había querido realizar.

Ver las luces flotantes.

A los pocos minutos remando, Naruto posicionó el pequeño bote en dirección al castillo. Desde allí, podían apreciar lo hermoso y majestuoso que se veía, con el la bandera que lo representaba.

Hinata suspiró.

— ¿Qué sucede, dattebayo?

—Tengo miedo —reconoció Hinata suavemente, sus ojos perlas puestos en el cielo —. Toda mi vida, encerrada en esa torre, soñé algún día poder ver esto de cerca.

—Lo harás.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero pienso que si todo no fuera tan maravilloso como lo imaginé, tal vez mi deseo fue tonto.

—No, dattebayo —Naruto le sujetó las manos, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Mirándole casi con devoción —. Será hermoso, te lo aseguro. Las luces flotantes no son más que la representación del amor que los reyes sienten hacia su hija perdida. Una muestra de que la esperanza de encontrarla sigue en sus corazones. Hinata-chan, algo tan hermoso como el amor, no puede ser decepcionante.

Tras esas palabras tan llenas de esperanza, Hinata recobró la sonrisa, apretando las manos de Naruto entre las suyas, sonrojada.

—Tienes razón, Naruto-kun.

—Y después de cumplir este sueño, este deseo, viene lo mejor.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, buscar otro deseo —le sonrió alegremente.

Ella sonrió tiernamente, mirando otra vez al castillo, a la espera de que las luces flotantes con las que llevaba soñando desde niña, aparecieran iluminando el cielo, y con ella su vida.

.

.

.

Hana terminó de arreglar el traje de Hiashi, con una triste sonrisa. Pero al alzar la mirada, para verlo, se encontró con el rostro atormentado de su esposo, reflejando su propia incertidumbre, su propio dolor. Aquella máscara de frialdad tan bien puesto en Hiashi acababa de destrozarse, porque ese día se cumplían diecisiete años de no ver a su hija, que en ese momento ya tenía dieciocho, donde sea que este. Porque habían sido diecisiete largos años de dolor y soledad.

La reina acarició la mejilla de su esposo, con el rostro acongojado del dolor.

—Hiashi —pronunció suavemente.

—Han sido diecisiete años —dijo el rey intentando que su voz siguiera firme.

—Sí, está es nuestra última esperanza —susurró Hana. Una lágrima resbaló hasta su mejilla.

Hiashi la abrazó, intentando reconfortarla.

—Sólo espero que este donde este, ella esté bien.

—Y-Yo t-también lo espero —sollozó abrazándose con fuerza a él.

La puerta se abrió sin que tocaran, se separaron para ver a Kushina allí, sin parecer en lo mas mínimo apenada por interrumpir ese momento. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño, mirándolos con severidad.

—Mikoto-chan y yo les dijimos que dejaran los lloriqueos, la encontraremos, aunque sea lo último que hagamos, ´ttebane —reclamó suavizando su voz lo mas que podía —. Ahora vamos.

Tras ella, Minato, Mikoto y Fugaku asintieron, intentado hacerles saber que ellos no estaban solos. Que siempre estarían con ellos, hasta encontraran a su princesa perdida.

Hana se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, sonriendo a sus amigas, feliz de saber que por lo menos ellas estaban allí, con ella, y entonces por tonto que pareciera, creyó que todo iría bien. Que la encontrarían.

Tal vez aun podían cumplir su deseo.

.

.

.

Sakura terminó de peinarse, mirando el vestido que Shizune le había prestado para esa noche. Normalmente veía las luces flotantes desde el reino, pero junto con los demás, con su propia linterna, a la espera que los reyes soltaran la suya, para que todas las demás linternas fueran soltadas. En cambio, ahora que ya la conocían, su maestra había insistido en que se quedara en el castillo.

Lo peor de todo es que aun no hablaba con Itachi sobre lo sucedido con Sasuke. Necesitaba decirle todo, porque se sentía como la peor novia del mundo, ella no podía estar tranquila hasta que Itachi no supiera la verdad. Pero Itachi parecía estar esquivándola desde la mañana, y no sabía que pensar.

—Sakura-chan, es hora —dijo Shizune entrando con una sonrisa.

—Si, nee-san —contestó inmediatamente levantándose de su sitio.

La pelinegra le esquivó la mirada, con culpabilidad, y Sakura se preguntó otra vez que había sucedido para que Shizune estuviera así de rara. No solo eso, notaba todo el ambiente sobrecargado de tensión, y tan perdida en sus pensamientos andaba, que incluso parecía no tener consciencia de lo que significaba lanzar las linternas flotantes.

Salió junto a su hermana discípula, caminando por los largos y majestuosos pasillos, mirando las pinturas que había en el castillo, para llegar junto a su maestra. Se posicionó a izquierda, mientras que Shizune lo hizo a su derecha.

Delante de ellos estaban los otros reyes y los respectivos príncipes que permanecían en sus posiciones. E incluso por delante de ellos, se encontraban los dos reyes, prendiendo la linterna flotante.

Bajo el balcón donde estaba la realeza, el pueblo se mantenía expectante, esperando el momento exacto para que sus propias linternas danzaran en el cielo.

Sasuke volteó a mirarla de reojo, y ella le sonrió débilmente, triste por todo lo que pasó. Él sacudió la cabeza y volvió su mirada al frente.

—Para la princesa desaparecida —susurró Shizune a su lado, también prendiendo su linterna, como hacían los demás.

La primera linterna se elevó, y con ella, poco a poco las demás.

Y entonces, como un balde de agua fría, Sakura comprendió aquello tan importante que había olvidado por estar pensando en todos sus problemas.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó soltando su propia linterna.

Todos volvieron su mirada hacia ella, captando de primera vista a la reina Hana, que parecía confundida al oír el nombre de su hija perdida. Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, e intercambiando una mirada con Sasuke, que pareció darse cuenta a que iba su grito, salió corriendo. Tenía que encontrar a Hinata, tenía que encontrarla.

Porque ella era la princesa desaparecida.

.

.

.

Tomó otra flor de la palma de la mano de Naruto y con suavidad la soltó al agua, junto a todos las que ya llevaban allí. Sonrió al verlas flotar como lucecitas en medio del río, se veían tan bonitas. El rubio le sonrió. Había todavía bastantes flores en su mano y hasta que las luces brillaran sobre el cielo, era el único modo de entretenerse.

Hinata dejando caer las flores al agua.

Y él observándola embelesado. No había mejor cosa que eso. Hinata realmente se veía como una princesa, incluso aunque no fuera real, simplemente era tan hermosa y tierna que eso bastaba para amarla.

Ella levantó la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y le sonrió. Cogió otra flor y la dejó sobre el agua, mirando otra vez como flotaban, y entonces fue allí que notó una pequeña y brillante luz dorada en medio de aquellos flores, pero no era más que un reflejo del cielo.

Los dos, al mismo tiempo, alzaron la mirada, notando como desde el castillo una linterna se alzaba, solitaria y brillante, dejando un rastro de luz tras sí. Como debía ser la vida de la princesa raptada, solitaria. Pero entonces, tras aquella luz, muchas más se alzaron, cientos, miles, siguiéndola a prudente distancia, como dejándose guiar. Como si fuera la representación, que en el lugar que este su princesa, ellos siempre la esperarían, para que ella regresara y los guiara con sabiduría.

Hinata saltó sobre su sitio, casi tirando a Naruto de la emoción y tropezando se las arregló para sostenerse del bote. Se cogió de una de las puntas sobresalientes, con sus ojos perlas brillando de alegría ante el espectáculo maravilloso que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Naruto se levantó, sonriendo medianamente y sacudiendo la cabeza al verla.

Realmente ella estaba emocionada.

Como si supiera que esas luces eran para ella, si es que resultaba ser quien creía.

—Hinata-chan.

—Es…hermoso —dijo volteando a mirarle con emoción —. Sumamente hermoso.

Volvió sus ojos a la escena, las luces centelleaban como pequeños soles sobre el cielo, marcando todo a su paso, iluminando a su alrededor. Reflejándose en el río, haciendo que pareciese que ellos dos estaban rodeados por pequeños soles a su alrededor, cuando en realidad estaban a varios metros sobre el cielo. Sonrió mirando a todos lados, todo el río parecía brillar en reflejo.

Era mucho, muchísimo mejor de lo que soñó de niña.

Definitivamente no tenía comparación.

—Siéntate, Hinata-chan —Naruto la hizo volver a la realidad, sonriéndole y alzando dos linternas.

Hinata obedeció rápidamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mirando aquellas linternas con emoción. Naruto las encendió con cuidado y le dio una a ella. Se miraron a los ojos y al mismo tiempo las soltaron, para que se unieran a todas las demás, apoyando la misma causa.

Cuando las vieron brillar de la misma forma, perdiéndose entre las cientos de luces que había, se miraron.

Hinata le sonrió.

—Creo que ya es hora de darte algo —ante la confusión de Naruto, sacó del bolsillo de su vestido, la corona envuelta y se la devolvió, sonriendo tímidamente —. Cumplimos el trato.

El príncipe aceptó la corona, sorprendido de que estuviese allí, pero en ese momento había algo más importante que hacer, dejó la corona a su lado y acariciando la mejilla de Hinata susurró —La corona no importa, dattebayo. Ahora te quiero a ti —y la besó.

Ella ensanchó los ojos ante el beso, sonrojada. Pero dentro de ella la emoción ganaba la confusión, cerró los ojos correspondiendo el beso torpemente, con dulzura. Asegurándose de hacerle partícipe sus sentimientos a través de este, feliz porque podía sentir el amor de Naruto fluir en aquel primer beso de ensueño.

Cuando se separaron, ella con las mejillas rojas, y él con una gran sonrisa, se abrazaron.

Todo iría bien, estaban seguros.

Sólo que Chiyome no pensaba lo mismo.

.

.

.

—Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer —les dijo dándole una bolsa llena de oro a los ladrones. — ¡Ahora!

Asintiendo, ellos se alejaron de su vista. Chiyome entrecerró los ojos con furia.

Naruto Namikaze se arrepentiría de haber interferido en sus planes.

.

.

.

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de correr unos cuantos pasillos, antes de que el brazo de Sasuke le parara.

El Uchiha le frunció el ceño, todos los demás venían tras él, preocupados e interesados por el grito que la pelirosa había proferido minutos atrás.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?

—Hinata —dijo ella desesperada, intentando soltarse — ¡Hinata! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

— ¿Por…que? —preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Porque ella es la princesa desaparecida —dijo justo en el momento que los reyes llegaban.

Hana quedó pálida, trastabillando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hiashi miró a la chica con el rostro en blanco.

— ¿Qué? —susurró Kushina sorprendida, mirándolos tan sorprendida como todos.

Sasuke soltó a Sakura. Todas sus sospechas acababan de ser confirmadas. Aquella Hinata, era la Hinata que había sido raptada del castillo diecisiete años atrás. Aquella muchacha que Naruto había conocido en una torre, oculta de todos, y de la que se había enamorado. Porque solo bastó una mirada para que él se diese cuenta que Naruto estaba embobado con esa chica. Al final tuvieron a la princesa en sus narices y por las dudas no dijeron nada.

— ¿Estás segura? —cuestionó.

Sakura asintió, apretando sus manos y mirando de reojo a Itachi, que parecía sorprendido de que ella y su hermano hablaran como si se conocieran. Sabía que no era el momento, pero tendría que dar una explicación, y de paso revelar lo sucedido los días que estuvo desaparecida.

—Yo la encontré hace tres meses —contó —. Buscaba hierbas medicinales en el bosque. Me perdí. Encontré un refugio escondido de todos, tan escondido que si no me hubiera caído allí no lo hubiera notado. Dentro había una torre, una torre altísima. Parecía habitada y por curiosidad subí. Una chica de mi edad, de ojos perlas, de cabello negro azulado, de sonrisa dulce me recibió.

Hana sollozó. ¿Acaso podía ser cierto? ¿Todos esos años habían tenido a su hija tan cerca y no lo notaron?

—Su nombre era Hinata —Hiashi bajó la mirada. No podía ser coincidencia, esa chica no podía llamarse como su hija y no serlo. Sasuke tuvo ahí la confirmación de que el nombre de la princesa perdida era Hinata, él no había estado muy seguro —. Me contó su vida, que su madre nunca la dejaba de salir de la torre, y sobretodo que cada año, por su ventana veía unas luces flotar el día de su cumpleaños.

—Oh, dios mío —susurró Mikoto aturdida.

—Ella quería ver esas luces de cerca, sentía que eran para ella. El único problema era que su madre no debía saber de nuestra amistad, porque si no se la llevaría lejos. Sólo la veía una o dos veces al mes. Y entonces hace una semana vine al reino, normalmente permanezco en la aldea. Y cuando dejé las flores en el retrato —susurró sintiéndose culpable —, la reconocí, me di cuenta porque me parecía haberla visto en otro lado. Es igual a usted, reina Hana —la miró —. Es como si fuera su gemela.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —exigió Tsunade.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, y él supo que era su turno de hablar.

—Yo me la lleve —dijo desviando la mirada —. Secuestre a Sakura porque me entere de la relación que llevaba con Itachi. Fue justo en el momento que ella estaba en el retrato. La llevé conmigo a buscar a Naruto, y de paso a intentar que se olvidara de mi hermano. Seguramente lo olvidó porque se preocupó en otras cosas.

Itachi y Mikoto le miraron sorprendidos.

—Yo me deje llevar por el enojo —siguió Sakura, sabiendo que Sasuke no hablaría mas —. Estaba tan preocupada en otras cosas, que se me fue de la cabeza. Y entonces un día, mientras regresaba de bañarme, intente escapar, pero antes de hacerlo, comí unos hongos en forma de corazón.

Shizune y Tsunade ensancharon los ojos, recientemente había sido descubierto un nuevo hongo que creaba una falsa ilusión de amor con la primera persona que mirabas.

—No sabía lo que era —reconoció mirando a Itachi con culpabilidad, con lágrimas mojando sus mejillas —. Los comí y después a la primera persona que vi fue a Sasuke…

— ¿Qué…sucedió? —preguntó Itachi intuyendo ya todo.

—Esos hongos crearon un falso sentido del amor. Creía que lo amaba —confesó Sakura mirando al suelo —. Y todos los días que quedaron me la pase enamorada de él, besándole a cada momento. Yo te engañé Itachi, con tu propio hermano, lo siento —sollozó.

Sasuke aspiró, mirando a su hermano con culpabilidad.

—Yo no hice nada, sabía que algo sucedía y no la pare. También es mi culpa, tsk.

Itachi miró a Shizune, y después los miraron a ellos. No sabían que decir.

—Hinata —dijo Hana.

—Encontramos a Naruto escapando de la aldea Akatsuki junto a Hinata —contó Sasuke —. Ella quería ver las luces, y Naruto la trajo para eso.

Los reyes reaccionaron ante esas palabras.

— ¿Ella…

—Está aquí, si —confirmó Sasuke —. Los dos mirando las linternas.

Entonces escucharon un tumulto, y unos guardias entraron arrastrando con ellos a Naruto desmayado. Otro guardia traía la corona. El Kyūbi venia tras ellos, gruñendo, miró a los reyes, príncipes y todos los que estaban allí que se mostraban sorprendidos.

—Se llevaron a Hinata —fue lo único que dijo.

Y entonces todo se derrumbó.

Hana perdió la consciencia, lo último que escuchó fue el grito de todos.

.

* * *

><p><em>bueno, bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que ¡Gracias por sus reviews! me alegran el dia.<em>

_espero que este capi les guste también._

_me despido._

_besos_

_Bella Scullw_


	11. La princesa desaparecida

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos que se vuelven realidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La princesa desaparecida<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata se removió inquieta y nerviosa, mirando a lo lejos el castillo. Ya estaban en la costa, Naruto se había alejado un momento diciendo que quería revisar algo porque vio algo sospechoso. Después de eso la llevaría al castillo. Estaba ansiosa, sabía que allí estaban los padres de Naruto, los podría conocer.

Ahora que estaba segura del amor de Naruto, quería pasar con él el resto de su vida. Incluso aunque tuviera que desafiar a su madre.

Unos pasos le hicieron levantar la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, misma que se esfumó al ver a dos hombres altos y llenos de cicatrices, que le sonreían de forma siniestra. Uno llevaba una soga, y el otro un saco lo suficientemente grande para meter a una persona.

— ¿Quiénes son us-ustedes? —preguntó aterrada retrocediendo rápidamente.

—Qué bonita —dijo uno de ellos, ignorando su pregunta —. Ese chico sí que cobró lo que vales.

Hinata sintió como un frío antinatural se posaba en su pecho.

— ¿Cobró? —susurró sintiéndose miserable.

—Sí, no es nada idiota. Ya tiene la corona que quería, ahora nosotros te tenemos a ti.

—Imagínate lo que nos podrían dar por una chica con unos ojos como los tuyos —susurró el otro con una sonrisa burlona.

Retrocedió sintiendo mucho miedo. Minutos atrás le reveló a Naruto el secreto de sus ojos, él le había mirado con la boca abierta, como si esa información hubiera sido una pieza clave para todo. Pero Naruto no podía haberle hecho eso, él no era así ¿Verdad?

— ¡N-No es verdad! —gritó.

—Mira hacia allí —señalaron al río.

Ella lo hizo, desesperada por encontrar una respuesta y lo que vio, le congeló el corazón. En un bote más grande, a distancia se podía apreciar a Naruto, manejando hacia el puerto, desde donde estaba se apreciaba el brillo de la corona. Fue como si destrozaran su corazón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía creerlo, pero ella misma estaba viéndolo.

Al final, lo que parecía amor era traición.

Ahogó un sollozo y corrió lejos de sus captores, sintiendo como estos los seguían de cerca, gritando que no podía escapar. No sabía qué hacer, a donde ir, Naruto la había traicionado. Le había vendido por codicia, ahora que ya tenía lo que quería.

Se sentía como una idiota.

Entonces escuchó unos golpes y unos gritos de dolor, para que después todo fuera silencio.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hija! —volteó sorprendida.

Era la voz de su madre. Corrió de vuelta el camino, y encontró a aquellos bandidos en el suelo, desmayados, su madre sujetaba entre sus manos un gran trozo de madera, parecía que con eso los había golpeado.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento, y Chiyome alzó los brazos, sonriéndole comprensiva.

—Ven aquí, Hinata.

Y lo hizo. Dio una última mirada al bote que estaba cada vez más lejos, sintiendo su corazón hecho pedazos. Una lágrima resbaló sobre su mejilla, corrió hacia su madre, abrazándola y cayendo de rodillas mientras finalmente se desahogaba, sollozando con todo el dolor que sentía su alma.

En tan solo unos minutos aquella linda fantasía tan brillante como un cristal, se había hecho pedazos. Y nadie reconstruiría ese cristal roto que ahora era su corazón.

Nadie.

.

.

.

El bote golpe el puerto, donde Naruto se hallaba atado a uno de los palos. El despertó bruscamente ante el golpe, intentando hablar, pero estaba amordazado y no se podía mover para nada, aunque sentía como una de sus manos sostenía la brillante corona de la princesa del agua, de Hinata.

¿Qué rayos sucedía?

Lo último que recordaba era haber ido a inspeccionar el bosque, parecía que alguien los estuvo vigilando. Entonces recordó esas risas, y el golpe en la cabeza.

Hinata, pensó con temor.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de nada, unos guardias acudieron por el ruido al chocar. Le apuntaron con las luces de las linternas, reconociéndole instantáneamente. No bastaron ni dos segundos cuando pregonaban que el príncipe Naruto acababa de ser encontrado. Lo soltaron, él se resistió.

— ¡Hinata! ¡HINATA! —gritó desesperado, debatiéndose entre sus captores. Intentó volver, pero no pudo.

El Kyūbi vio todo. Miró en dirección donde ese mocoso había estado con Hinata. No tenía opción. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Akamaru, sabía que ese perro le entendería. Tenían que rescatar a la princesa. Cuando volvió otra vez al puerto, Naruto se encontraba desmayado mientras los guardias lo llevaban a rastras al castillo.

Los siguió rápidamente, gruñendo.

Y cuando entraron los recibió el silencio.

—Se llevaron a Hinata —soltó.

La reina Hana se desmayó al instante.

La pelirosa volteó bruscamente, exigiendo una respuesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Sin embargo, el demonio no pudo decir nada, porque él no tenía la menor idea de lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol entraban de forma apenas visible en la miserable celda donde Naruto se encontraba. Sentado a un lado de la cama, con la mirada gacha, con los puños apretados hasta lastimarse. Sus ojos azules estaban nublados de tristeza. Había tenido la felicidad al alcance de su mano, aquello que deseo, la razón por la que escapó.

Y en un minuto todo aquello le fue arrebatado.

No solo no sabía a dónde habían llevado a Hinata y quien. Todo empeoró cuando descubrieron que tal vez nunca la encontrarían. El rey Hiashi había descargado su furia con él, encerrándole en ese calabozo hasta que no encontraran a Hinata, y se negaba a oír razones. Ni sus padres podían hacer algo para evitar el castigo, pues príncipe o no, había cometido un grave delito. No era libre para buscarla. Todos estaban siendo movilizados, intentando hallarla, pero era imposible sin tener una pista de donde comenzar.

Pero si él estuviera libre la buscaría incluso en el mismo infierno.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose pequeño e insignificante. Él, el príncipe heredero del reino del viento, estaba encerrado en una mugrosa celda, sin ninguna posibilidad de rescatar a la mujer que amaba.

—Tsk.

Parpadeó confuso, y miró hacia arriba.

Sakura agitaba la mano con una sonrisa triste, la cubría una capucha negra. Al lado de ella, Sasuke miraba a todos lados, con el Sharingan activado. ¿Cómo habían entrado? Su celda era la más custodiada, sin contar con que debía haber muchas trampas, para impedir la entrada tanto a ninjas como civiles, o cualquier otra persona. Además había oído mientras se lo llevaban, que el rey los había mandado a encerrar también a ellos, pero dentro del castillo, para impedirle sacarle, pues conocía la amistad que le unía a Sasuke. Y la amistad que unía a Sakura con Hinata.

—Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme ¿Cómo…?

—Sharingan y fuerza bruta —contestó su amigo en tono mordaz.

¿Fuerza bruta? Entendía que seguramente Sasuke había usado ilusiones para deshacerse de la guardia, pero…

Antes de que él siguiera hablando, la pelirosa de forma impaciente cogió las rejas que encerraban a Naruto en esa habitación. Tiró de ellas y con un chasquido escalofriante estas se desprendieron de la pared, destrozándola. Restos de la misma cayeron en picado.

Naruto tenía la boca abierta ¿Esa no era la fuerza de Tsunade?

—Cierra la boca, Naruto —le urgió el Uchiha fastidiado —. Sakura usó su fuerza para que pudiéramos escapar. No tardaran en descubrirlo. Si quieres rescatar a tu princesita tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que se den cuenta.

—Te ayudaremos. El rey Hiashi jamás la encontrara. Porque sólo hay un lugar donde ella puede estar —dijo Sakura de forma seria. Tiró la reja contra la pared sin mirar más —. Tú encontraste la torre, ella debe estar ahí.

— ¿Por qué?

—No preguntes. Pero no creo que sea mucho tiempo, si no te apresuras nunca la encontraras. Ella se irá de ese lugar.

Algunos gritos sobre sus cabezas les alertaron. Al parecer acaban de descubrir el escape de Sasuke y Sakura. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, y al mismo tiempo comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, escapando de los guardias que iban por ellos. Sakura usó una y otra vez su fuerza para romper las paredes y el suelo, para salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Si no lo hacían, entonces nunca encontrarían a Hinata. Sasuke usó su Sharingan y Naruto su Rasengan, para quitar de sus camino a los guardias que se encontraban.

Llegaron a las afueras del reino entre tumultos y peleas.

— ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!

— ¡Rasengan!

— ¡Apártense, Shannaro! —la pelirosa emitió un gruñido suave, haciendo su brazo hacia atrás, concentrando chakra y estampando su puño con todas sus fuerzas en el suelo, agrietándolo, y destrozando el puente que unía el reino con el camino hacia el exterior.

El Kyūbi apareció delante de ellos, permitiéndoles subir en su lomo.

—Eso no los parara mucho tiempo —reconoció Sakura jadeando.

El demonio corría con rapidez, tenían que llevar buena ventaja para que pudieran respirar en paz.

—Será el suficiente —dijo Sasuke respirando tranquilamente.

—Si no encuentro a Hinata-chan…

—No digas tonterías. Si acabo de condenarme ha sido para que la encuentres —la pelirosa le cogió de las solapas, acercando su rostro al suyo —. ¡No se te ocurra permitir no encontrarla! ¿Entendiste, baka?

El rubio asintió, temeroso. Preguntándose cómo es que Itachi había escogido a una chica tan violenta como novia. Y después pensando cómo es que Sasuke también había terminado enamorado de ella.

Sonriendo de medio lado, el Uchiha sacudió la cabeza. Había sido Sakura la de la idea de escapar. A él nada le unía a la princesa del agua, aunque obviamente eso no le evitaba sentir pena por su amigo y por los reyes. Pero tenía que admitir que había sido divertido, más que todo ver la cara de sus padres cuando lo vieron huir junto a la novia de su hermano y con su amigo fugitivo, a rescatar a la princesa desaparecida. Teniendo en cuenta, que solo eran suposiciones los que le llevaban a la torre donde Hinata había vivido parte de su vida.

Echó una mirada de reojo a la pelirosa, el viento despeinaba sus cortos cabellos de color rosado, tenía las mejillas rosas por el esfuerzo del chakra gastado, y los labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos jades mostraban una gran determinación que le gustaba. Realmente entendía porque su hermano la eligió y más que todo entendía porque él también había acabado enamorado de ella. Y por esa razón había decidido no quedarse de brazos cruzados, había decidido pelear por una oportunidad. Además tenía la completa seguridad que no le era indiferente a la Haruno.

Sakura jadeó, sintiendo como poco a poco recuperaba parte de la fuerza perdida. No podía creer aun la valentía que tuvo para hacer todo lo que hizo. Quería a Hinata como a una hermana, apenas conocía a Naruto, pero había visto el amor de ambos, por esa razón le estaba ayudando. Aun sabiendo que su maestra estaría furiosa por su proceder, sin contar que seguramente Itachi se decepcionaría mas de ella. Y más que todo, sabiendo que estar al lado de Sasuke no ayudaba a sus sentimientos. Pero no tenia que pensar en eso, lo importante era guiar a Naruto en el principio del camino. Los guardias no tardarían en alcanzarles y ellos tendrían que despejar el camino a su amigo, como sea.

El rubio se sentó más derecho, con impaciencia. Esperando que aquellos minutos se convirtieran en segundos. Quería llegar ya a la torre, esperaba de verdad que Hinata estuviera allí, tendría que arreglar las cosas con ella. Tenía que decirle que ella era la princesa desaparecida.

Aquella que había sido raptada el día de su cumpleaños.

.

.

.

Llevaban ya media hora de camino, cuando unos guardias se interpusieron. Sakura y Sasuke se alzaron, dispuestos a quedarse allí para pararlos y dejar marchar a Naruto y al Kyūbi. Sin embargo antes de que tuvieran tiempo de bajar del lomo del demonio, una sartén cruzó el aire, aterrizando en la cabeza del rubio.

Si, una sartén.

Acto seguido los criminales de la aldea de Akatsuki, liderados por los ladridos de Akamaru entraron en acción, todos con sartenes en manos, dando gritos de guerra.

Naruto se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe, pero cogió la sartén como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Sasuke y Sakura observaban todo con los ojos en forma de punto, y una gota sobre la cabeza, sintiendo pena ajena por el deplorable espectáculo. ¿Es que esos realmente se decían criminales?

— ¡Eso, eso! —animaba Naruto sonriendo tontamente —. ¡Las sartenes son lo mejor!

—Y el otro idiota que los sigue —se lamentó Sakura, sobándose las sienes para coger paciencia.

—Tsk, es mas idiota de lo que pensé —dijo Sasuke harto, golpeándole en la cabeza.

— ¡Eh! ¿Por qué haces eso, teme?

—Porque estás haciendo el ridículo, dobe.

—Claro que no, las sartenes son más efectivas que las espadas. Hinata-chan derrotó a todos con ellas.

La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos de irritación.

—Vámonos, Kyūbi. Ellos se encargaran.

El demonio asintió, ignorando la discusión en la que se habían enfrascado Sasuke y Naruto de forma infantil, haciendo lo mismo con el enojo de Sakura. La pelirosa puso fin a aquello de dos golpes. Los chicos se quejaron, fulminándole con la mirada, comenzando a quejarse a ella, como si no estuvieran huyendo como criminales en el lomo de un demonio, cruzando un bosque infernal, con toda una tropa de guardias tras su pista.

Sin contar, que criminales de Akatsuki les estaban ayudando a eso. Si no encontraban a Hinata, dios los librase de lo que les esperaría. Pues príncipes o no por parte de Sasuke y Naruto, y discípula de Tsunade y novia de Itachi por parte de Sakura, no los salvaría de la horca o de otro castigo menos mortal, pero que los condenaría eternamente.

Estaban poniendo sus propias vidas por eso. Esperaban no equivocarse, porque si Hinata no se encontraba en la torre, ellos estarían, literalmente, muertos.

—Nos siguen —dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo, mirando hacia atrás.

— ¿Quién? —dijo Naruto dejando de quejarse y poniéndose serio.

—Son los sannin, y los reyes —respondió el Kyūbi gruñendo.

El bosque hacia su acometida cada vez mas dificil. Las ramas y los arboles se estrechaban conforme el camino se extendía ante ellos. Sin duda no podían mantener ese ritmo, por lo menos no con los tres humanos sobre su lomo, menos cuando tendrían que cruzar la parte más estrecha del bosque, para con suerte alcanzar un refugio que no les garantizaba que tuviera a la princesa en su interior. De no ser así, estarían acorralados y probablemente todo acabaría.

El Uchiha y la Haruno se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Los reyes y los sannin juntos los pararían en cuestiones de minutos. Y tal vez con el tumulto, Chiyome podría escapar con Hinata si es que estaban cerca, porque la pelirosa sospechaba que esa mujer tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido. Si tan solo el rey la hubiera escuchado, no tendrían ese problema, si la hubiese escuchado ellos mismos hubieran podido ir a rescatar a Hinata sin necesidad de estar usando la fuerza. Pero no fue así, y no tendrían más opción.

—Para, Kyūbi —pidió la pelirosa, irguiéndose.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

—Tu sigue adelante, dobe —le instó Sasuke irguiéndose en su sitio, y tomando impulso bajó del demonio.

Sakura le acompañó al instante.

—Anda, ve por ella —le dijo Sakura sin mirarle —. Si es que está con su _madre_, cuídate. Esa mujer la secuestró hace años, sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Naruto no contestó.

—Váyanse, los pararemos todo lo que podamos. No será mucho tiempo, no son cualquier persona. Pero has hasta lo imposible por encontrar a Hinata —le gruñó.

Asintiendo, Naruto les deseó suerte. Con eso, el Kyūbi aumentó la velocidad, moviéndose con más agilidad ahora que solo tenía en el lomo al príncipe del viento.

Sakura se frotó las manos, de forma ausente. El chakra de los reyes y los sannin se acercaban. Tenía el dorso de las manos llenas de heridas, con finos hilillos de sangre. Hizo un gesto de dolor mientras su jutsu médico curaba superficialmente las huellas.

—Hmp ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? —preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi fuerza —contestó Sakura suspirando —. Es tanto una ventaja como una desventaja. Siempre uso guantes para que no pase esto. Pero no los tengo.

El Uchiha asintió, sintiendo como se acercaban cada vez más. Miró a Sakura una vez más, sabiendo que si el estúpido de su amigo no encontraba a Hinata, tal vez fuera la última vez que podría verla.

—Sakura.

— ¿Hm?

—Lo que dije aquella vez no fue cierto —murmuró desviando la mirada —. Eso es todo.

La pelirosa sonrió radiante, sabiendo perfectamente lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Avanzó hacia Sasuke, ella no había podido romper con Itachi aun, porque no había tenido tiempo, pero ella sabía que Itachi sabia de sus intenciones y no se las reprochaba, de la misma forma que notó que algo entre él y Shizune se dio en su ausencia. Al parecer le habían pagado con la misma moneda. Y no le dolía ese hecho, tal vez porque nunca llegó a ver a Itachi como a un hombre, si no solo como a un hermano, había confundido cariño con amor.

—A pesar de lo que sucedió —susurró tocando la mejilla de Sasuke, llamando su atención —. Pasando por ese estúpido hongo. Yo me enamore de ti de verdad —se empinó y lo besó.

Aquel beso fue devuelto con las mismas ansias, antes de que la llegada de los intrusos les obligara a separarse.

Fugaku, Hiashi y Minato estaban allí, alistándose para comenzar la pelea, aunque Minato no quería hacerlo, simplemente tenía que pelear por exigencia de sus amigos. Orochimaru y Jiraiya se pusieron al lado de los reyes. Tsunade se adelantó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Bien, que buenos amigos resultaron. Dejaron ir al mocoso —dijo dando una mirada rápida al espeso bosque —. No tendremos piedad, ni aunque seas mi alumna, Sakura.

—No esperaba otra cosa, maestra —respondió la pelirosa con la misma sonrisa.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, activando su Sharingan.

— ¿Por qué no la escuchan primero?

—Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer —terció Hiashi de mala manera —. Siguen buscando a Hinata, aunque las órdenes fueron que no se movieran. Por ustedes ella fue raptada nuevamente. Esta vez era nuestro turno de encontrarla, lo único que lograran será que ella vuelva a desaparecer.

—No yo que usted no estaría tan seguro, rey —dijo Sakura, haciendo su puño hacia atrás —. ¡Que comience la pelea, Shannaro!

.

.

.

Hinata cogió entre sus manos la banderita que Naruto le compró el día anterior, en la aldea. En medio de la tela se dibujaba el símbolo del reino del agua. Un gesto de dolor se posó en su rostro, incapaz de sonreír, incluso parecía haber olvidado cómo se hacía eso. Miró alrededor de su cuarto, sus cosas estaban ya guardadas.

En pocos minutos partirían lejos de allí, a quien sabe dónde.

No le dio importancia, tras la traición de Naruto, no le importaba nada.

Lo único que quería era llorar, llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, lamentándose por aquel amor que le traía sufrimiento.

— ¡Hinata, tienes cinco minutos para bajar! —la voz de su madre le sacó de su letargo.

Un hondo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Se acostó una última vez en aquella cama que había sido suya desde hace años y miró el techo, lleno de todas las pinturas que había hecho, como casi todo el lugar. Era su pasatiempo, pintar. Entonces algo llamó su atención, entrecerró los ojos levantándose ligeramente y captó algo a lo que antes no tomó importancia.

—Imposible —susurró para sí misma. Alzó con prontitud la banderita entre sus manos, comparando aquel infantil dibujo con el que había allí. Eran parecidos, demasiado. De niña siempre dibujaba aquellos objetos que veía en los retazos de sueño que recordaba.

Sueños bonitos y brillantes. Sueños o…recuerdos.

— ¡Ah! —una punzada en la cabeza le hizo encogerse en su sitio. El dolor era soportable, pero no tanto como aquellas imágenes difusas que pasaban ante sus ojos, imágenes borrosas y recuerdos de risas tan musicales como el viento.

_Mi hijita, mi hermosa Hinata —una hermosa mujer de sonrisa cálida le hacía gestitos._

_Sobre ella un móvil lleno de juguetes se movía, una linda melodía resonaba en todo el lugar. En medio de aquel círculo que daba vuelta se podía apreciar el símbolo del agua._

_Un hombre y una mujer le sonreían con ternura._

_Hinata, mi princesita…_

Abrió los ojos, soltando un quejido.

Entonces recordó aquel retrato borroso. El retrato de los reyes con la princesa desaparecida, recordó su parecido con la reina, la reacción de Naruto cuando le habló del Byakugan. Todo.

Se levantó bruscamente, desestabilizada, y cuando cayó en cuenta de todo, comprendió que había sido una trampa. En realidad no se había alejado del enemigo, estaba con el enemigo a unos metros.

Porque ella era Hinata Hyuga.

La princesa desaparecida.

.

.

.

Chiyome alzó la mirada fastidiada. Subió las escaleras irritada con esa mocosa, tenían que partir ya, sabía que había posibilidades de que vinieran por ella si el príncipe hablaba, o más bien dicho si lo dejaban hablar. Pero Hinata demoraba ya bastante, habían pasado más de cinco minutos.

— ¡Hinata, ya es hora! —exclamó llegando a la puerta de la habitación.

No tuvo necesidad de abrir, la puerta se abrió por Hinata, que iba con la cabeza gacha. Dijo algo que no escuchó, apenas fue un leve murmullo indetectable.

— ¿Qué dices? Habla más fuerte niña.

—Soy la princesa desaparecida —la de ojos perlas se irguió en su sitio con furia —. ¡Yo soy la princesa desaparecida! —exclamó dando unos pasos. Sus ojos centelleaban, más peligrosa de lo que nunca se mostraba, con venas alrededor de sus ojos, activando su línea de sangre — ¿Cómo quieres que te diga ahora? ¿Madre o impostora?

Le tomó un minuto a Chiyome darse cuenta que su farsa había caído, pero al instante intentó enmendarlo.

—Que tonterías dices, Hinata. Como se te puede ocurrir eso —intentó sostenerla, pero ella la apartó con furia, bajando las escaleras.

—Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira. ¡Me separaste de Naruto! ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Él tiene lo que se merecía.

—He estado aquí, ocultándome del mundo que disfrutaría mis poderes. ¡Cuando es de ti de quien debía ocultarme!

La mujer le cogió de la muñeca, su mirada se había vuelto peligrosa y oscura.

—No te irás.

—No me lo impedirás.

Se soltó bruscamente, como diciéndole "impídemelo si puedes" y tras eso, siguió su camino, dispuesta a irse de ese lugar. A encontrar a Naruto y pedirle perdón por haber dudado. Y con suerte, encontrar a sus padres.

Pero detrás de ella, la mirada de Chiyome se había oscurecido. Ella no dejaría que ese tesoro que tenía se fuera así sin más. Cogió una daga y se adelantó con una fría expresión en su cara.

Se escuchó un forcejeó y luego un grito.

Un silencio llenó el lugar minutos después.

.

.

.

Naruto logró llegar a la torre rápidamente, el Kyūbi no pudo pasar por el tamaño de la entrada, pero se quedó allí esperando. Rogando que Hinata estuviera allí y a salvo, Naruto escaló la alta torre, puesto que las escaleras habían sido retiradas.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta-ventana, la pateó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se abriese con brusquedad.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó.

—Uhm… ¡Um! —Hinata estaba frente a él, amordazada y con las manos sujetas por grilletes. Sentada en el piso, abría los ojos en grande mientras seguía quejándose con terror, intentando señalarle algo.

— ¿Hinata, que…? —avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, sin entender nada. Fue entonces cuando sintió el filo de algo cortar su piel. Unas manos le sujetaron con fuerza y le hundieron un puñal en el costado.

Gritó de dolor, cayendo en el suelo.

Hinata se removió más fuerte, intentando gritar. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro de porcelana.

—Tú me obligaste a esto, Hinata —dijo Chiyome sin parecer afectada. Tiró el puñal al piso y pasó por al lado del príncipe, para tomar las cadenas que sujetaban los grilletes y comenzar a arrastrar a Hinata por el piso, para llevársela.

Naruto entreabrió los ojos, gimiendo de dolor.

—H…Hina…ta —murmuró entre delirios.

— ¡Naruto! ¡NARUTO! —gritó logrando que la mordaza resbalase. Forcejeó con más fuerza, intentando ir hacia él. — ¡Naruto!

— ¡Ya cállate! —Chiyome siguió arrastrándola sin contemplación.

Naruto seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

— ¡Déjame curarle! ¡Déjame curarle, madre! ¡Y te juro iré a donde sea! —chilló la princesa desesperada.

Tras unos minutos de indecisión, la mujer aceptó. Soltó los grilletes una vez obtuvo su palabras de que no intentaría huir.

Hinata se lanzó sobre Naruto a abrazarlo, llorando al ver la sangre que brotaba de la herida. El rubio intentó sonreírle débilmente, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada, el golpe había sido casi mortal, si no recibía tratamiento médico rápido, moriría.

—Te salvare, Naruto, no te p-preocupes —sollozó haciendo rápidos sellos.

Y ante sus ojos, por primera vez en ese tiempo, pudo ver a la primera portada del Byakugan en generaciones. Las pupilas resaltaban, al igual que aquellas venas alrededor de sus ojos. Hinata intentó alterar el flujo del chakra de Naruto para que la herida se cerrase por sí sola, pero Naruto le paró.

—N-No.

—T-Tienes que d-dejarme —murmuró Hinata —, por favor. O si no m-morirás.

—N-No i-importa…dattebayo.

Ella soltó una suave risita, sollozando. El alzó los brazos, haciéndole un leve gesto, que la princesa entendió muy bien, le abrazó sintiendo el calor masculino. Sabía que sería la última vez que lo tuviera así de cerca, así que intentó besarle, pero para su sorpresa Naruto no le dejó. Con una determinación en sus ojos azules, la tiró al suelo, cogiendo del suelo fragmentos del espejo que había roto cuando forcejeó para intentar huir.

El los lanzó como si fueran cuchillos a Chiyome. La mujer se percató tarde de eso, retrocedió intentado esquivarlos, pero al estar cerca de la puerta-ventana cayó dando un terrible grito.

Hinata observó todo con incredulidad.

Naruto se quejó una vez más, más pálido que nunca.

— ¡N-Naruto-kun! —sin importarle más el destino de aquella mujer que le arruinó la vida, comenzó a alterar el chakra de su amado.

Con sus ojos podía ver la red de chakra. Cada vez era más débil. Pero no se rindió, recordó aquellas sonrisas que siempre le daba, su voz, su rostro.

—No m-me d-dejes —sollozó abrazándole.

Una tibia caricia le hizo abrir los ojos. Naruto sonreía débilmente.

— ¿Sabías que me encantas cuanto estás sonrojada, mi princesita, ´ttebayo? —acarició suavemente las mejillas rojas de Hinata.

Ella entreabrió los labios, sorprendida. Lo abrazó más fuerte, sin dejar de llorar.

—Naruto-kun, te amo —murmuró sintiéndose aliviada de que estuviera a salvo.

—Yo también te amo, Hinata —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Se miraron a los ojos, Naruto acostado en las piernas de Hinata alzó la cabeza levemente, ella inclinó el rostro, haciendo que los labios de ambos chocasen y se besaron, sellando aquel amor que había iniciado en la búsqueda de deseos y sueños.

Porque aquello que siempre buscaron lo habían encontrado en el otro.

Sus deseos ahora eran una realidad.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Bueno, aquí esta el final de deseos que se vuelven realidad._

_Espero que les guste y gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo, realmente lamento todas las veces que demore en actualizar, pues estaba bastante ocupada u.u, aun lo estoy pero como este capitulo ya tiene un tiempo escrito, no tengo problemas en subirlo._

_En unos días subiré el epílogo y todo terminará._

_otra vez GRACIAS todos mis lectores, vuestros comentarios me animaron a seguir hasta el final._

_eso es todo por ahora._

_besos_

_Bella Scullw_


	12. Ep: Y vivieron felices por siempre

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos que se vuelven realidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epílogo: Y vivieron felices por siempre.<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las risas en general estallaron en el reino del agua. Aquel día, proclamaron princesa heredera a Hinata, a quien habían encontrado tras años de intensa búsqueda. Aunque en realidad quienes llevaba el merito eran Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, quienes habían arriesgado todo, incluso su libertad y su vida para rescatarla de la miseria que había sido su vida al lado de Chiyome.

La sorpresa fue aun mayor al enterarse de la verdad. Chiyome, la segunda mejor médico del pueblo había sido la secuestradora, aquella que entre las sombras de la noche había llevado a la pequeña de su hogar. Hinata había vivido años prácticamente en su propio reino y nadie se había dado cuenta, hasta que Naruto por cosas del destino, hizo un trato con ella, para que ambos se beneficiaran.

Un trato del que nació la amistad, y en pocos días el amor.

Entre aventuras, risas y huidas ellos dos se habían enamorado sin saber en realidad, quien era ella.

Era como una ironía del destino. El príncipe había huido con la corona de la princesa del agua, y había regresado con la princesa.

La historia se cuchicheaba en todos lados, todas las jovencitas del reino suspiraban de emoción, de alegría y excitación ante la hermosa historia de amor. Por si fuera poco, para más sorpresa, había resultado que los otros dos, el príncipe del fuego y la discípula de la sannin también se habían enamorado en el viaje que hicieron para ir tras el príncipe, cuando este escapó.

Realmente eso quedaría en la historia. Había sido una forma bastante peculiar de enamorarse.

.

.

.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente mientras caminaba por las calles de su reino, con la celebración del año desde su regreso. Las niñas le daban flores entre sonrisas y sonrojos. Ella cogió todas, oliendo el aroma suave y delicioso.

Mientras seguía con su paseo, pensó en todo aquello que tenía desde que Naruto la trajo otra vez a su hogar, su verdadero hogar, con unos padres a los que su ausencia les había pesado mucho. Después de que terminara de curarle, ella había bajado con Naruto apoyándose en su cuerpo. El Kyūbi estaba esperándolos y se alegró de verlos sanos y salvos.

— _¡Eres un mocoso estúpido! ¡Esa niña te dijo que tuvieras cuidado! —_habían sido las furiosas palabras del demonio mientras ambos se subían a su lomo.

Sin embargo lo que importó fue que se salvaron. Que estaban bien. Que aquella impostora no volvería a intervenir nunca en sus vidas. Llegaron a tiempo de impedir que arrestaran a Sasuke y Sakura, la ultima que ya se encontraba desmayada por su falta de chakra, había sido algo desastroso de ver, ellos dos habían tenido que enfrentar a personas que querían y respetaban para salvarla. Y eso siempre se los agradecería. En cuanto ella fue presentada como Hinata, Tsunade había corrido a curar a Sakura, pidiéndole perdón por el daño ocasionado, sabiendo que su alumna no la escuchaba. Sasuke sólo había soltado un "hmp" y se había dejado caer al lado de la pelirosa.

—_Lo conseguiste, dobe. —_el cayó inconsciente poco después, herido y cansado.

Lo siguiente ocurrió bastante rápido, tanto que ella en ese momento no lo asimiló bien. Su padre, su verdadero padre había estado allí, mirándole con los ojos abiertos, con el rostro en blanco.

Después sólo había sido lágrimas y consuelo. Su madre había esperado en el castillo y cuando la vio, supo perfectamente porque todos la confundían con ella, eran tan parecidas que parecían dos gotas de agua.

Y al día siguiente había sido proclamada princesa heredera del agua.

Habían retirado los cargos sobre Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Bueno, a lo que se podía llamar normalidad. Para su profunda sorpresa, resultó que su amiga quedó con Sasuke Uchiha, e Itachi Uchiha confesó que había mantenido una especie relación con Shizune, la hermana discípula de Sakura. Que gracioso e irónico resultó todo. Los dos Uchiha con las dos discípulas de Tsunade Senju. Las relaciones fueron bien aceptadas, a pesar de que Sakura e Itachi hubieran estado de novios antes. Y ella no podía estar más que feliz con todo eso.

Tenía a sus padres con ella, a su amiga siendo feliz, y a su novio.

Algún día ella reinaría sobre la nación del agua, Naruto lo haría sobre la nación del viento, Sasuke sobre la nación del Fuego. Y cuando estuvieran listos, ella y Naruto se casarían, uniendo ambos reinos.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta, de que al estar tan metida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado al punto de origen. Donde todos le esperaban pacientemente. Ese paseo había tenido que darlo sola, ahora era hora de la fiesta.

Naruto al divisarla a lo lejos, saltó en su sitio, pegando gritos con "dattebayo".

Sakura le sonrió, siendo abrazada por Sasuke.

Itachi hacia lo mismo con Shizune.

Kushina y Minato intentaba calmar a su hiperactivo hijo.

Fugaku y Mikoto sonreían a sus hijos, felices de que ellos hubieran encontrado a las mujeres adecuadas.

Sus padres le sonreían, esperándola con una bebé en brazos. Su hermana menor, pocos meses después de que tomara su lugar como princesa, su madre les dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Que feliz era, ahora tenía una pequeña hermanita llamada Hanabi. Una pequeñita de cabello castaño y ojos perlas, que tenía las mismas posibilidades que ella, de usar el Byakugan.

Akamaru ladró fuertemente. Ahora ya no le pertenecía, a pesar de querer mucho a su mascota, y pesar que el cariño le era correspondido, había encontrado un nuevo lugar donde quedarse. Kiba Inuzuka, con el que se había quedado cuando vieron las luces flotantes, había demostrado ser un mejor dueño que ella. Y estaba feliz por Akamaru, porque al parecer el chico lo entendía a maravillas. Lo bueno de todo es que siempre le iban a visitar, haciendo que ambos se encariñaran con su hermanita.

Kiba siempre llevaba a Hanabi en brazos por el reino, sobre el lomo de Akamaru, se notaba el apego que Hanabi le tenía a los dos.

También había hecho nuevos amigos, bastantes. Gaara No Sabaku, príncipe de la tierra, junto a su prometida Matsuri. Sai e Ino Yamanaka, pertenecientes al país de la tierra, la rubia era la mejor amiga/rival de Sakura. Temari No Sabaku, princesa de la arena, la futura esposa de Shikamaru Nara, uno de los consejeros del reino del viento. Después estaba su primo, Neji, al que había conocido unas semanas atrás, hijo de su tío Hizashi y su tía Misumi, los tres vivían en el reino del viento, lo habían decidido para tener una vida cómoda y feliz. Sin embargo al parecer su primo regresaría de nuevo, y estaba seguro que el motivo era una chica de cabello y ojos castaños llamada Tenten, una aldeana muy amable y alegre.

En fin, tenía todo en la vida.

Felicidad, amistad y amor.

No podía pedir más.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —Naruto se adelantó al ver su lentitud, abrazándola.

Rió suavemente, correspondiendo el abrazo, cuidando de que las flores no se le cayeran en el trayecto.

El rubio le sonrió, atrapando su cintura y pegándola a él.

Hinata se sonrojó.

Todos rieron. Ella miró a Naruto.

—Cumplí mi deseo, Naruto-kun.

—Yo cumplí mi sueño, Hinata-chan —le sonrió alzando el puño con decisión.

Sakura y Sasuke rodaron los ojos. Esos tres habían demostrado ser un gran equipo.

—Estar junto a ti —susurraron los dos a la vez.

Hubo gritos de júbilo, fuegos artificiales a plena luz del día. Canticos y bailes. Se celebraba un año desde que tenían a su princesa de nuevo. Y ella celebraba que todo aquello que tenía gracias a Naruto.

—Pero aún falta mucho, dattebayo —Naruto le cogió la mano, haciéndole caminar.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para buscar más sueños, dattebayo —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Rieron al mismo tiempo, acortando la distancia que faltaba para llegar a los demás, tres metros. Alzaron la mirada al cielo, recordando el día que se conocieron.

—Si —concordó Hinata feliz.

Apretó la mano de Naruto entre la suya, sintiendo su calidez.

Aun había un largo camino que recorrer, sólo que no lo haría sola, tenía a Naruto a su lado, a sus amigos, y a su familia.

Sus deseos que habían hecho realidad.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, al fin después de tantos meses de tardarme y enredarme entre tantas historias que tengo ^^U, al fin pudo finalizar este fic que me gustó bastante, jaja, no soy muy dada a humor así que lamento si no fui lo suficientemente buena para terminarla con risas ^^U.<em>

_Agradezco a todas y cada una de las qu se tomó la molestia de leer este fic y comentar, como:_

_Namikaze Rock, lika2011, Emiita, aniyasha, Jan di-chan, hinata-sama198, Sou, RasenShuriken92 , Rociio uzumaki , HoshitaSweet , Sifu Sihaya , Hinathiitha NaruHina , Emina Uchiha , giina3, Hinata-Tsuki , uzumaki hyuuga kimiko , gatinix, Tsukimine12 , Reikon Shiten , Rocio Hyuga , Liz' , aiko, naruhinaXD , Sabaku No Kuraii , wesli, hiNAru Aburame , Luna Hyuga, kataka24 , Sorahime chan ,Heero Kusanagi ,SARITA UZUMAKI, Ania-hyuga , JayLopez , aio hyuuga , crystal Coronello , Daly-chan , AgHnA , Hatoko Nara , KailaMina y ana. Asi como a todas las que leen y no comenta, agradezco su tiempo, los favoritos y los alertas ^^. _

_Gracias por seguir el fic hasta el final._

_Nos vemos en otras de mis historias._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
